The Last Lock
by 11Shadows
Summary: Now that Setsu and Cain are in an incestuous relationship, can Ren make Kyoko love him? Having once been hurt from loving the most desirable teenager of Kyoto, is Kyoko ready to love the most desirable man of all Japan? Sequel to Reinventing Kyoko.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction to seduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! But I did write the following story. Enjoy!**

**A/N: This is the sequel to Reinventing Kyoko, which I recommend that you read first before beginning this story as it would make more sense that way.**

* * *

BJ was slicing away at the already shredded dress of a hysterically screaming girl, played by the popular actress Mitsui, when director Konoe's loud and baritone voice called out a final cut. With an audible whimper, the still visibly terrified and shaken actress scattered off of the set, in a hurry to escape from the horrifying character of BJ, which she still considered present in the equally fearsome actor named Cain. She was clearly seeking the awaiting arms of her fellow actress and friend Manaka, who as if on cue, instinctively began to console her.

Despite trying to remain indifferent, Kyoko was once again surprised at how jealous she had begun to feel when Ren, while acting as BJ, was leaning over the slender and beautiful actress and was further shredding away the already skimpy costume that Mitsui was wearing, exposing her luscious nude figure to the male actor.

Though the scene itself did not show any close up of the actress's body, nor was it really visible to anyone on the set watching; Kyoko was still very aware that Ren was definitely able to see what was being exposed. And the idea of Ren seeing and laying over a beautiful actress that was displaying several very provocative poses to him had made Kyoko extremely uncomfortable, which was slightly irking to her.

She hated to admit it to herself that lately, she was growing more and more attracted to Ren whether she was acting as his sister Setsu to his Cain or whether she was just being Kyoko. However, at the moment, she couldn't help but think of him as Ren, more specifically, _her_ Ren.

Shaking her head mentally, she mused over the fact that she and Ren had very comfortable fallen back into their roles as Setsu and Cain, ever since the morning after the night of her sexual liberation where Ren had coached her into the fullness of accepting her sexuality.

So now, not only were they portraying themselves as siblings but they were also turning the scenario into an incestuous pair of siblings. But that fact was something that had remained hidden from the rest of the crew.

Although neither of them had openly discussed the situation, it just somehow had settled into a silent agreement. Since things had worsen on the set after Cain was mistaken for having an inferiority complex over being of mixed bloodline. Sparking director Konoe's overly concern about Cain's nature and the danger Cain would pose to his fellow actors when provoked. Thus, for the sake of both Setsu and Cain's reputation; it would be better that no one discovered that incestuous relationship.

This commonly left them stealing kisses from one another behind the locked doors of Cain's dressing room and making love only while in the privacy of their hotel room. Although Cain would openly caress Setsu, his touch never registered beyond brotherly adoration for his sister.

While Setsu kept her act of pathological brother complex going but usually on a mild level, though occasionally she faltered and would do something slightly unseemly and lascivious. This was more likely due to the fact that Kyoko's appetite for Ren was festering and as Cain, he was notably encouraging her, almost orchestrating her lust for him.

Calmly leaving the set, Cain walked up to Setsu and he reached out for the bottle of water that she immediately handed him. Opening the container and pouring the contents into his mouth, he glanced down at Setsu from the corner of his eyes and noticed her pink lips tightening in displeasure.

Unsure if he had once again exposed too much of Kuon's malicious darkness in his last scene and thereby arising a negative suspicion from her, he hesitated before asking, "What's wrong?"

Unwilling to acknowledge her growing irritation of seeing him laying on top of a near naked woman, she responded by coyly smiling and acting indifferent, "Nothing's wrong, I don't know what you mean."

Cain recognised immediately that Setsu was being obviously evasive and although he hated to brooch the topic of his spiritual connection to BJ – as she had once called it – he was determined to put a stop to allowing Kuon to show up once again.

He had long ago decided to find his salvation and conquer the darkness; therefore, he could not afford to let Kuon dominate him. Especially to the point where he as Ren could not intervene, such as the last time when he was caught smiling by Setsu when he had fought Murasame.

But each time he acted out BJ, he was drawing more and more of his darkness out and it was getting harder and harder to control Kuon. Therefore, he needed to remain vigilant and more in-tune with his actions as he could not afford to be defeated even in a subtle way. Letting Kuon out was too risky and he wanted to keep as tight a reign on him as possible.

"Did I do something to upset you?" Cain asked, silently willing her to confess that he had once again released his spiritual connection to BJ.

Shaking her head, Setsu resisted the determine look in his eye with an openly defiant look of her own. Knowing that this conversation was probably headed to an interrogation and unsure of how to change its direction, she tried once again to fool him, lifting her chin and challenging his question with a question of her own, "Now why would you think I would be upset by you Cain? Are you feeling guilty of something that I should know about?"

An invisible chill ran up Cain's back at the foreboding of her words, looking around he noticed that they were not alone and wanting to investigate to what scale he had allowed Kuon out, he decided to make his way to his dressing room. Pulling her by her hand, he dragged her away from the curious onlookers of the set's grips and background stage hands, who were present and were still rearranging the scenery of the set for its next shot.

Stepping into his empty dressing room, Cain shut the door and locked it after pulling her in. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he pressed her against the door and he titled her chin up, lifting her mercury eyes up to meet his concern gaze as he asked, "What did I do?"

As she looked into the intense silvery eyes of Cain, she recognised that she was no longer able to continue to pretend that nothing was wrong and with a sigh of exasperation she admitted, "You looked like you were enjoying yourself too much and while you were laying on top a near naked Mitsui, no less! Did she turn you on Cain?"

Shock registered across his face before a wide smile settled over his mouth. "Are you jealous?"

Angry and cold hostile eyes met his as Setsu hissed a barely audible "Yes," before pulling the leather collar of his jacket towards herself and pressing her lips firmly against his smiling ones. Wanting to kiss the smile off his face, she snuck her tongue into his mouth and forced his lips open, boldly driving her tongue into his mouth.

The wild and passionate girl kissing him forcibly was definitely not the once timid and chaste girl that Ren once knew! And Ren kissed her back with his own hunger as she easily seduced him beyond a measure of control. He should have known how quick a learner Kyoko would be ever since he tutored her in love making.

Reaching down towards the front of his pants, Kyoko tore at his belt and hurriedly unbutton his pants pulling his large and rigid member out from the bed of curly hairs. Ren groan in response to her ardor, as he felt her take him into her knowledgeable hands and expertly began to fondle him. She was stroking him in ways that he had originally trained her in, ways that delighted his body and drew another groan of pleasure from his throat.

Paying homage to her mastery, Ren reached down towards the hem of her skirt and lifting it up, he made his way towards her wet center, tugging her underwear off, before he inserted two fingers into her heated moist. His lips left hers and began to trail kisses down the side of her neck, sending fire through her veins as he continued to expertly finger her.

"I need you now Cain," she whimpered as she shoved his hard erection against her wet core, her eyes meeting his in a passionate plea.

Lifting her up with one arm to help fit himself to her, he rammed himself fully into her wet walls, impaling her against the door. Slowly he began to thrust himself deeper and deeper into her softness as his other hand possessively sought out her breast.

Unbuttoning her blouse and shoving her bra down, he descended down upon a breast with his hungry mouth. Locking her arms and legs tightly around him, Kyoko whimpered in pleasure as his body moved slowly within her and her breast swelled invitingly against his lips.

"Cain-san, Cain-san" the familiar voice of the set's assistant sounded on the other side of the door, followed by a persistent knocking. All sexual activity stopped instantly, as they struggled for control and stared in silence at each other.

"Cain-san, are you in there?" the familiar voice questioned, while continuing to knock.

As if indifferent to their precarious position, Ren started to slowly undulate his hips against Kyoko as he answered the persistent assistant, "What the fuck do you want?"

His voice was chilling to the assistant but Kyoko felt a fire burn in her as his hot mouth returned to her breast suckling against her harden nipple. His deep thrust had now changed to slower circular undulations and he continued to grind deeply into her wet chambers.

"Cain-san, the set manager wanted you to know that the set will be ready for filming your next scene in about one hour from now, so you have time for lunch should you want to eat."

Tearing his mouth from her succulent breast, Cain curtly replied, "Fine" before switching over to her other awaiting tantalizing nipple. His hard length was still sunken deep within her, as he slowly continued to rotate his hips into her hot depth. Stretching her tight walls with every deep and demanding movement of his circulating hips, he pinned her hard against the door.

"Bento boxes are available on the table by the exit doors on the set, should you want them," the assistant continued, unaware of what was taking place on the other side of the door.

Dragging his mouth barely a breath away from the tip of Kyoko's nipple, Cain replied in annoyance, "Fine."

Unexpectedly, Kyoko's quiet excitement had been heightened by the thought of someone standing on the other side of the door and by the time the assistant had begun to walk away, she was so near her breaking point that all it took was a single hard long and slow thrust from Ren's hips to send her into an oblivion of bliss.

Ren silenced the cry of her orgasm with his kiss as he thrusted harder and deeper into her while her tight walls constricted and contracted against his ridged shaft. Within seconds, a low groan left his mouth as he emptied himself into her with one last deep thrust. His explosion was so great that it brought on a concurrent orgasm in Kyoko, making her whimper in delight against his hard form and at her multiple orgasms.

While still intimately joined together, they both exhaled in union at their release and as sanity finally returned, they exchanged a final kiss.

Slowly releasing and lowering her to the ground, Ren extracted himself from her and started to shower her forehead with feathery light kisses. He quickly adjusted himself back into his pants before attending to Kyoko's needs. He pulled her black mini-skirt back down and over her hips, his hands lingering over the curve of her round bottom. Next kneeling on the floor, he picked up her discarded underwear and holding them out to her, he patiently waited for her to step into them before sliding the lacy garment back up her slender hips.

While still on his knees, his arms circled her waist and he buried his face into her soft belly holding her and loving the feel of the softness of her body. Inhaling deeply, he could still smell the musky scent of their recent love making and a smile etched with love spread along the shadows of his face.

His smile widen when he heard Kyoko whisper, "I'm getting addicted to you."

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! As promised here is the continuation of 'Reinventing Kyoko' where this time you'll be reading more about how Ren gets Kyoko to love him.**

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please R & R.**


	2. Chapter 2 The long wait

Yashiro had prepared a long list of projects for Ren today and as he followed the professional actor towards his Porsche, his stomach growled loudly as it was well past dinnertime and they had not even once stopped to have anything to eat all day.

Ren didn't notice the sounds of hunger coming from Yashiro's stomach, all he had been thinking about since the start of the day when he had to say good bye to Kyoko was how fast he could hear her voice or see her face again. He was on a mission to speed through the day and see how fast he could get her back in his arms again. He missed Kyoko deeply and with every passing minute, he wanted the day to end, so that he could see her once more.

See her? _Would she be willing to see me_? He wondered as they have yet to undercover the scope of their new but bizarre relationship as Cain and Setsu. Yes, they were sleeping together but was it now only as Cain and Setsu? She had even mentioned several times that she had loved Cain. But what about Ren? Was she capable of loving Ren? And if she loved Cain wasn't it just an act?

Concern etched his face as he made his way to his last interview for the night. Sighing from where his thoughts had led him, he hoped to at least call her as soon as he was available to do so.

Having not even dared to dial her number today because of fear of invoking any curious reaction from his nosy and intrusive manager, was beginning to take its toil on him. Although he felt an urgent need to at least hear her voice, he was unwilling to disclose any semblance of his relationship to anyone and that included his ultra-curious, always meddlesome and never ending interloper of a manager.

His relationship with Kyoko was already very complicated, the last thing he needed was someone's unfounded intrusion, whether it would be well intentional or not was not the issue. His mind began conjuring up images of Yashiro involving himself in Ren's love life and he cringed at the scope and magnitude of what could go wrong.

* * *

Kyoko had been spending the day acting as Natsu on the set of Box-R and was finally glad to be done for the day. Checking her phone for the umpteenth time she was growing upset as the day progressed and she still hadn't heard a word from Ren.

Although she understood that Ren was a busy actor in his own right but she still wondered at how much time would it take out of his day for him to give her a simple phone call. She wasn't asking for much, just a simple hello would have been fine. Yet, not hearing from him was making her grow uncomfortably insecure and angry at him. Was he getting tired of her? Was this relationship headed the same way her last love had headed?

She had been spending every night in his bed as Setsu but today was the first day that she would be sleeping alone, as today was the day she would be spending the night at her room above the Darumaya restaurant and as herself.

Feeling strange about having to sleep alone, she wondered if he even missed her, as she stepped into the busy restaurant and took in the large amount of activity that was transpiring around her.

Noticing Kyoko's entrance, Okami-san rushed up to her and with a smile of delight exclaimed, "Oh thank God you are here! Kyoko-chan, do you think you can help us out for the evening, I know that you weren't scheduled to work tonight but we are becoming overwhelmed with customers and tonight is the busiest we have ever been!"

Lately, more and more cliental have been coming to Darumaya and the hard working couple that single handedly ran the restaurant were delighted with the increased business which they contributed to the increase rise in Kyoko's fame.

Despite wanting to desperately retreat to her room where she could rid herself of her recent unwelcomed thoughts of Ren, Kyoko nodded her head in acceptance. Smiling back warmly, she reassured the busy restaurant owner that she would be happy to help.

Perhaps spending the evening waiting tables would be better than retiring to her empty and lonely room, where she would probably continue brooding over Ren. Mentally nodding over her assessment, she also needed an excuse to not have to wait by the phone and throwing herself into the customer service industry was now a welcome distraction, as she hurried upstairs to quickly change into her waitress uniform.

* * *

As Ren walked onto the set of his final interview he waited in silence by the stage curtains, his right hand gripping his phone tightly in the pocket of his pants. _One more interview then I'm done. Just play the role of a happy smiling actor for the next hour then I can leave and be done. Just one more hour then can I call her._ He comforted himself with the thought.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please extend a warm welcome to Japan's most desirable man, Tsuruga Ren!" the sexy host cried out to the roar of the audience which then burst out with screams and cheers.

As the lights focused on the tall handsome actor who on cue, stepped out onto the stage and into the lime light, incurring overwhelming support from the adoring fans. Walking confidently up to the interviewer, before he seated himself on the chair beside her, he flashed a devastating sexy smile into the camera. Then with a wide smile waved and greeted his fans, which were now screaming his name and holding up banners of devotion.

"I love you Ren!" shouted an overzealous fan, and the beautiful host laughed cheerfully into the cameras.

Looking back to his hostess and with a friendly smile plastered to his face he said, "Good evening!"

"Tsuruga-san, welcome to our show and thank you for coming," she greeted him.

Nodding in politeness, he replied, "Please, it is my pleasure to be here."

"Where have you been Tsuruga-san we have not seen you since the filming of Dark Moon ended and everyone is excited to know where you have been hiding?" smiling she questioned him as she began the interview.

"Well, I have not been hiding anywhere specifically but I am taking a short break to enjoy life a little," the sexy male actor replied as he flashed a dazzling smile into the crowds of fans.

"Eh? Enjoying life? Does that mean you have been sightseeing or does that imply something a little more? May I ask are you enjoying life by yourself?" the astute interviewer asked, hoping to pick up some juicy bit of celebrity gossip from the handsome actor.

Laughing in response and dismissing her point the strikingly handsome male hastily stated, "No. No. No. I am alone. Just relaxing alone! There is no one special that I am spending my time with."

"So to be sure of what you are claiming can I be confident to say that you are still single and don't have any secret love interest that is hidden away?" she further interrogated.

"Yes, you are correct; I have no secret love interest in my life right now. None at all. Only friends and work acquaintances, and there is nothing special happening to me in this area right now either," the coy actor answered as he flashed a heart stopping smile into the camera.

The interview was beginning to get on Kyoko's nerves as she reached up to the television and turned it off. Watching him reject her very existence openly and smiling happily about it, was sending a dark cloud of anger over Kyoko.

Here she had been thinking about him and waiting by the phone all day hoping to hear from him, and there he was flirting with the audience and flashing such deadly emperor of the night smiles at them. An angry frown drew across her face as she started feeling the familiar strings of bitterness that had once seized her after being called a maid from Sho.

Climbing up towards the stairs after finally helping to close the Darumaya restaurant, her body sank in weariness and despair as she was already fatigued physically from the day's activity and now was beginning to feel a mental fatigue over her new state of affairs. Her shoulders sank deeper with every heavy step she took until a soft vibration startled her out of her fuming, sending her body into a small tremor of vibrations instead.

Looking at the caller I.D, Kyoko hesitated a brief moment before, she pressed her thumb over the large red button. And for the first time in her life, she rejected Ren's call as she continued on towards her room where she finally threw herself into her bed and began to unwind for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everybody, thank you for your reviews and support of my last chapter, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and continue to R & R. **


	3. Chapter 3 Missing you

Burying her face into her pillow for the night, her restless mind wondered back to Ren's words and the stirrings of a familiar pain pierced through her, as she contemplated Ren's rejection. Kyoko had been rejected all her life, first by her parents then by her first love, the last thing she wanted was to feel rejection from Ren. But was Ren really rejecting her?

"_I have no secret love interest in my life right now"_

"_there is nothing special happening to me in this area right now either"_

Though he had openly denied having any love interest, it wasn't clearly a full rejection. It wasn't as if he was saying no to her, he was just saying no to love, which was something she could fully understand.

Recognizing the difference, Kyoko remembered that they had both entered into this sexual relationship with openness and she was not willing to spoil the new found intimacy that she had recently developed with Ren. Especially since she found him so irresistible and just the thoughts of being in his arms triggered in her a deep emotion of comfort and a sense of belonging.

Belonging? Had she ever truly belonged anywhere? She wondered as she searched her mind for the last time she had truly felt she belonged anywhere. Didn't she always feel like an outsider looking in, not truly feeling accepted for who she was?

Even though growing up, she had a place to stay at the Ryokans of Shoutaro's parents; it wasn't like she had really belonged there. She had always felt like she had needed to earn a reason for her to be allowed to live at Shoutaro's home, so as not to be a burden. Didn't she constantly try hard for their approval and acceptance? And wasn't it all for the sake of Sho that she even did that?

Did she ever belong anywhere? Her mind drifted off to sleep with the last haunting thoughts of belonging.

* * *

Sawara-san was drumming his fingers on the table as he watched the blossoming young beauty tilt her head in contemplation over the new ad campaign that had recently been offered to her.

His mind wondered at how different she was beginning to look from the once impertinent teenager she was only a year ago. And a smile crept across his face as he wondered how much more alluring she will be as she continues to grow in maturity.

Already she was tall and slender, and was beginning to show a subtle hint of sensuality that most young actress at her age would have needed to pay a fortune in cosmetics and modeling classes just to portray. But it was something that just seemed to be a part of Kyoko's natural grace.

As her golden eyes continued to glance over his desk, her delicate fingers trailed the slip of paper that held the offer that was being presented, and he began to debate whether he should push the denim campaign on to her. He knew that it was a little risqué but looking intently at the lovely beauty in front of him, he could easily see how well suited she would fit the commercial.

Straightening in his chair, he cleared his throat before saying, "Well Kyoko-chan, you don't need to commit to this right away and they do not expect an answer until tomorrow afternoon anyway. However, I do encourage you to be open to this opportunity as it will provide you with a more mature exposure and will perhaps elevate you into another level within the industry."

Kyoko nodded in agreement as she finished up her meeting with Sawara-san and exited his office, on her way to the set of Box-R. Her mind continued to debate whether or not she should accept the offer of modeling in an erotic scene with a completely nude male model. However, it wasn't as if she was being asked to be nude, it would just involve her wearing a sexy denim outfit while she worked beside some naked male model and will involve him kissing her.

Wasn't that something she could handle, after all, it wasn't as if she had never been exposed to a naked male body before. And didn't she want to get to the next level of her acting career, instead of being constantly type casted in the role of an evil villainous bully. As Sawara-san had hinted at, perhaps she could be elevated to the next level by doing something more mature.

Biting her lips, Kyoko stepped out of the elevator and onto the main floor of the LME lobby where she came into eye contact with Ren, who was standing next to Yashiro. All thoughts left her mind as she gazed up at the dazzling profile of the actor and Kyoko longed to race up to him to throw herself into his warm and comforting arms.

Smiling brightly at Kyoko, Ren left the still talking Yashiro in the open lobby and walked briskly up to Kyoko, wanting to take her into his arms for a welcoming kiss. Quickly suppressing the urge, he huskily greeted her, "Kyoko, it's been a while, how have you been?"

Unsure of what Ren had meant by his, _it's been a while statement_; after all, to Kyoko who had been counting, it had only been 27 hours and 42 minutes since the last time they had seen each other, a mildly confused Kyoko looked back at Ren with an expression echoing her confusion.

"Good morning Senpai," she greeted him, glancing behind him as Yashiro walked up to the pair of them.

Calling him senpai was a trigger reaction brought on by Yashiro's nearness as she was not sure if it was alright letting anyone know about the intimate relationship that had developed between herself and Ren. But it brought on a frozen and surprised reaction from the otherwise confident actor, which Kyoko did not see as she was still looking at the smiling manager that was approaching them.

"Eh? Kyoko, what brings you to the LME office today, aren't you shooting Box-R today?" Yashiro asked in a friendly tone.

"Umm, yes I am right now headed there for my filming but Sawara-san had called me in early this morning for a last minute meeting, so that we could discuss a recent opening for a commercial slot."

"Commercial? I really enjoyed your last beverage commercial with you and your best friend Kotonami-san; will you be doing another one?" Yashiro asked in interest.

"Ahh, no this one is entirely different…" her voice trailed off as she hesitated, while she subconsciously began biting her lips.

Snapping out of his confusion over being labeled senpai from his lover, Ren picked up her hesitation and not missing the micro expression she was displaying, he asked, "Entirely different? How so?"

Exhaling in her nervousness, Kyoko explained the denim commercial in detail, involving her role and having to film alongside of a naked model.

Recognizing an opportunity to play match-maker between the two couple, Yashiro said, "Oh, that is something Ren has often done, I'm sure he can give you some pointers."

A smile crept over his face as he began to imagine the pointer that Ren could give Kyoko, and he jeered cheerful at Ren. And with a nudge of his own shoulder urged at the shoulder of the actor, whom he deemed the relationship idiot, as he tried to help in his own way to turn the relationship switch on in Ren's brain.

Ren had to mentally compose himself as Kyoko lifted her golden eyes up to his in question. His mind was screaming, don't do it, don't let her pose and be in the arms of a naked man but sanity returned as he understood that his possessive love for her should not stand in the way of her advancement in the industry.

"Yes, I would be happy to give you any pointers should you need them," he breathed out without displaying an ounce of what was really in his heart.

"Thank you! I will be sure to consult you then." Kyoko replied, before she nodded her goodbyes to them and hurriedly made her way to the Box-R set.

Watching the girl rush out of the building, Yashiro smiled widely at Ren with a cheeky grinned as he said, "This time Ren, I hope you can learn to express some of the nature of your true feelings to that number one member of the love me section."

Digesting his comment, Ren plastered a fake smile on his handsome face as he retorted, "Yashiro, are you willing to take responsibility over the outcome of what you are suggesting I do?"

Kyoko was a little surprised at how nonchalantly Ren had reacted to the possibility of her doing a commercial with a nude model, wasn't he even the slightest bit jealous?

Ren jealous? Kyoko, shook her head at the audacity of her own thoughts, someone as experienced and notorious for being the greatest heart-throb in the entertainment industry would never stoop so low as to being jealous of seeing his lover do a sexy love skit with another man. No, the only one that had been suffering from insecurity and jealously was her and the notion was beginning to mentally wear her down.

But still, wasn't he functioning as if nothing was going on between them, even his overly friendly smile when he had greeted her had come off without any trace of longing, while her own heart had been racing from the striking vision of his handsome form.

And what did he mean by his comment; _it's been a while_, was he being facetious about not having seen him recently or was he mad at her for not answering his call last night? Kyoko wondered as she gathered her bicycle and rode off towards the location site of Box-R

* * *

**A/N: Hi everybody thanks again for your support of my story with your comments and suggestions. I always look forward to hearing from you, so please continue to R & R! **


	4. Chapter 4 Thinking of Ren

It had been several days since Ren had seen or heard from Kyoko, and his nights were dragging on in emptiness. But Ren remained resolute in not wanting to call Kyoko. He had felt that since the last time he had seen her, where she had called him senpai, must have been a clear indication from her that she was beginning to take a step back from their relationship.

Wasn't senpai just another form of respectful address among the Japanese culture? If it were in America, would it be the same as calling him by a title that was the equivalent of 'sir' or was he getting that expression mixed up again?

He had only been in Japan for the last 5 years, so there were still a lot of things that he wasn't as familiar or entirely acquainted with and being called senpai was definitely one of them. Especially when it was from someone he wanted to address him by an endearment or called by an affectionate name.

_So was she creating a distance by inserting formality into their relationship?_ _Does this mean I've been rushing her and she's not comfortable with this yet?_Not wanting to rush her into this relationship and thereby scare her away, he felt it was wisest to remain patient and let her advance the relationship at a pace she would feel more comfortable with.

_Wasn't she still new at this and wouldn't it be better in the long run if she came on her own accord?_ _I don't want to panic her or make her cry. _He thought as he continued his drive to Yashiro's apartment.

He decided to continue to be patient, after all he had once seriously flustered her with a simple flirtatious question of, "_shall I do something to you_" while at the Darkmoon promotion party. And he still remembered her frantic panic over his provocative suggestion and how he had to reassure her that he would not do anything to her, especially if it made her cry. Thus, in the meantime he would endure the loneness he felt and look forward to when she would call him.

Hadn't she said she would call him for instruction regarding her new commercial? Ren wondered when the ill-fated commercial was scheduled for filming. He was impatient and looking forward to her call, although his heart rebelled at the idea of having to coach her at being comfortable with accepting the kisses of another man or even being in the arms of another man.

He started to wonder if he was dooming himself for failure by letting her do this and even coaching her in such an act. Was this something he could even do, let alone tolerate? Did he really have a choice?

He sighed in annoyance at his own incompetence. When had love been this complicated? He was so used to women throwing themselves at his feet that actually being the person doing the chasing was something completely foreign to him.

As if that wasn't difficult enough, he was pursuing someone who carried a deep emotional scar within her, something he was unsure if she had ever really truly recovered from or can recover. Didn't Yashiro hint of her relationship with Fuwa Sho as being fate?

Even though he was dead set against her fate with that obnoxious singer, and had already determine to remove every trace of him from her heart, how should he go about making this extremely frustrating girl fall in love with him? He pondered as he rethought the angle of his situation.

Pulling up to Yashiro's apartment complex, he quickly composed himself as he watched his cheerful manager pull open the car door and smiling a welcome, enter his car.

* * *

On the other side of town Kyoko was beginning her day at the busy studio where she would be shooting her risqué commercial for the denim campaign where she would be kissed by a naked male model. Most of the details of the commercials have not been fully discussed with her as she had not yet met the director of the project. Nor did she understand to what extent the add required of her romantic skills but she was feeling confident that having spent several nights with the very experienced Ren, she should be able to manage and pull off any scene.

In fact, it was this confidence along with a nagging twist in her heart that had led her not to call Ren. It wasn't that she didn't want to speak to him but rather it was the knowledge that as Yashiro had said, _that is something Ren has often done, _whereby asking him for advice on it would just stir up more of her jealousy and insecurities. And that was not something she was keen to delve into.

Feeling jealousy and insecurities reminded her of her old feelings for Sho. Feelings that she had sworn would never come out of her locked box. Once again she did not want to be reduced to another silly love-stricken girl whether it is for Ren or Sho; she would never allow herself to fall back into that role.

Stepping onto the set in the commercial shoot, she smiled nervously as she greeted the popular middle aged director Yamato who briskly drew her aside and began instructing her on what he expected from the campaign.

Director Yamato was a no-nonsense professional who had a reputation as a slave driver but was also known to draw out deep emotions from his models and celebrities. His opinions and directions were precise and succinct as he coaxed and guided her with his vision of what he wanted from the scene.

Walking up to the conversing pair, was a strikingly good looking young male with short brown hair, tanned skin and dark cobalt blue eyes, his smile had so much sex appeal that Kyoko felt like a dazzled teenager.

"Ah… Ish, you're here," director Yamato turned to say.

"Kyoko-chan, let me introduce Musashi Ish, he will be playing your love interest in this commercial. Ish has already worked with me on several collaborations, so he is familiar with my style and what I expect. So please rely on him for today's filming."

Bowing in acknowledgement, the handsome model extended his hand in greeting, "Good afternoon, I am Musashi Ish, pleased to meet you."

"Good afternoon." Kyoko managed. "Thank you for your guidance," she added awkwardly, as she shook his hand, while still somewhat awestruck by the model's good looks.

Ish took in the petite beauty that was standing in front of him; his eyes were warm with admiration as he gazed at her. Although she didn't have a trace of makeup on, her fair skin was flawless and her deep golden eyes were breathtaking, he could already tell that the fire haired beauty would be a joy to work with.

Three hours into the shoot, nothing could have been further from the truth, as Kyoko once again struggled with her tight fitting denim dress that kept on coming unbutton while getting shouted at by the already impatient director over her lack of emotions needed in the demanding commercial.

"Kyoko-chan, please try to relax a little, you look like you are afraid that Ish will harm you. Please imagine yourself madly in love and in the arms of the man of your dreams. Be happy, be excited, be in love, show us that you are a woman that can respond to love and show us your love for this man," director Yamato stated from the sidelines of the cameraman, as he frustratedly scratched at his already thinning hair.

Nodding at the director, Kyoko rose from her kneeled position at Ish's feet and stood to her feet pulling the collar line of her dress together as she checked to see if her dress was still held together by the small buttons.

She had been struggling with the dress all day and despite knowing that the dress was the least of her concerns, she could not get the irritating outfit to stay put whenever she reenacted her scene. This along with having to act in love was taking away from her concentration and she was desperately trying to manage.

"Please start back from the beginning and this time be sure to focus, and channel all of your love as you start your scene. And please do not concern yourself with the dress, as the tightness and fit adds flair and drama to the shot, just leave it be and focus only on your acting." Clapping his hands, the director called out for the retake, as the cameraman adjusted his lens on the young actress and the set became silent in anticipation.

Taking a deep breath in and releasing her hold on her dress, Kyoko tried to pretend she was in love with Ish but despite being wrapped in his arms and kissed by the sexy model, she could not accomplish the task, no matter how hard she tried. It was as if the more she tried to pretend she was in love, the worst her acting became, to the point that she was becoming stiff and awkward towards her partner.

Love was not something she felt comfortable expressing and featuring the look of love on her face was like asking her to bring back the dead. Was she even capable of such a feat? Being in love wasn't even something she had thought about in a long time, not since Sho had ripped out her heart.

Could she really draw out this emotion from within her? Wasn't it a missing emotion that Sawara-san had once told her that she lacked? But wasn't that something LME had believed they could cultivate in her by starting up the Love Me section? With so many people believing in her, she refused to let them down.

Trying once again and this time digging deeply within herself, Kyoko closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath as she imagined herself in the arms of someone she could love and about to be kissed by him. The ultimate man of her dreams, and someone almost like Ren formulated within her subconsciousness. Then opening her eyes she began again.

Like a panther, she prowled slowly up to Ish and placed her hands over his shirt. Smiling up seductively into his face, she unfastened the buttons of his shirt before slipping her hands to his waist line. Her movements flowed languidly and sensually as she removed his shirt and sketched the horizontal planes of his chest with her gentle and tender kisses. Then fixing her eyes with a smoldering intensity over his body, she turned around and swayed her hips suggestively against him before closing her eyes and continuing to brush against him.

Kyoko relaxed her body against the man she could imagine, the Ren like substitute, and melted away all her anxieties as she began to let out every single emotion she had once felt for Sho. Gliding her hands slowly down the hard muscles of his thighs as his hand encircled her waist.

Kyoko continued to imagine this Ren like figure as the man that was standing behind her as she rocked her hips against his male form. Molding her body to him when his hands slid up to her shoulders then ran back down to her waist, as he pressed her curves into his body. A slow wave of a familiar emotion began to flow through her; something that she had once felt deeply was beginning to escape from within her, as she continued to think about her Ren like person.

Ish was feeling great delight when Kyoko freely fitted herself to his hardness. He watched captivated by her new found diligence, as she threw her head back against his shoulder, with her eyes shut tightly and sudden heartfelt tears began streaming down her face.

Spinning her around to face him, Ish looked into the darken gaze of the fiery seductress and an awareness of her deeply felt awakening crossed his mind as he lowered his lips onto hers. Drowning in the spell that she had woven, he kissed her mindlessly, as a soft groan escaped him. And he felt her tongue enter his mouth to penetrate deeply; circulating and thrusting into his mouth with a mesmerizing passion, making him lose control as he began to get wrapped up in her kiss.

Trapped in the sensation that she had created, Ish groan again when her hands expertly unzipped his jeans before she sank down to her knees pulling the rest of his jeans off, while trailing slow and warm kisses down his hard chest and abdomen. Keeping her body in close contact to his and with her eyes slightly closed, she continued to shed beautiful tears down her passion enflamed face.

"Cut!" director Yamato shouted, beaming with a smile.

"That was perfect! You finally pushed your boundary." he exclaimed surprised at the emotions and feelings that had come out, as Kyoko opened her tear stained eyes and stared into the hazy blue eyes of Ish.

Smiling in embarrassment, Kyoko shakily wiped at the tears in her eyes. She detached herself from the still flustered male model and stepping up and away from him, retreated to the happy director who was calling out for a re-run of the footage, so that they could watch the individual scene.

Ish slowly regained his sanity; his heart was still racing while he readjusted his jeans. Taking in the emotional turmoil that Kyoko had begun and digesting her depth of feelings, he wondered at the state of her love, as he followed the actress towards the director to watch the footage.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he recognized that he had just had the best kiss of his life along with experiencing the most memorable sexual moment of his life. Hoping that he might get another opportunity to be kissed and exposed to the magic of her loving again, he watched the recap film, searching for any semblance of a mistake.

And a wide smile spread across his face when director Yamato said, "Kyoko-chan that was fantastic, I'd like to do several more takes from different angles before we complete the project."

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, hope you liked this chapter and continue to R &R!**

**I had written and rewritten this several times over and it took me a long time before I was finally satisfied with it. Hope you found it worth the effort!**

**And sorry for my slower than normal updates, I'm still researching both characters to fully explore the potential of their love but am coming close to solving their problems. Lol (as if I could!) Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5 Your greatest fan

It was almost early evening when they had finally completed the filming for the commercial but Kyoko was not done for her day, she still needed to head back to the LME building to pick up a package that the secretary had told her they were holding for her. Kyoko did not know who had left the package, but only that it was a gift from her fan, and since this was the first time a fan had left something for her, she was eagerly anticipating what it was, so could not wait until tomorrow to pick it up.

As she happily walked into the still busy LME lobby, she made a beeline towards the front desk and asked for the waiting package. The polite and professional receptionist handed her a small bag and reaching into the bag, Kyoko excitedly pulled out a small blue velvet box. Beside the box was an attached small card and she hurriedly opened the card to read:

_With all my love, please receive this gift, from your greatest fan. _

The card did not have the name of the sender but Kyoko was happy that she had a fan out there, especially someone that had specified that they loved her. _Finally, I have a fan!_ She happily thought to herself.

Smiling, she remembered that Sawara had once talked to her about how it was important to earn the love of her fans and receiving this present was surely a sign that marked the beginning of accomplishing this feat. As Sawara had once implied, _a star lives because his audience wants him. Only when he is loved will he receive success_.

However, she did not forget the second part of his lecture which also carried with it the weight of the president's personal motto, _if you want success as a pro in the business you can't ever forget to love your audience and struggle for their love_**.**

To love and to struggle to get their love, not just at the ryokan's but even in show business it was a necessary part of the profession_._ Hadn't she been trying with all her might to struggle for their love? Have her fans finally come to love her? Wasn't she beginning to love her work enough to earn their love? Was that proof that she was able to love her fans? Yet was loving her work and loving her fans really the same? Kyoko pondered at the differences of love.

Although she had once thrown away her future for Sho out of love, in the mindset that since she had loved him he would also have naturally had mutual feelings for her. However at that time her feelings were not returned, resulting in her a lost desire to love someone again. Sho had once created a huge loss of a necessary human emotion within her but Kyoko was not certain if she really wanted to maintain that specific emotion.

Especially since during her recent denim commercial she was overtaken by a deep emotion and had gotten swept away when she released what she had tightly locked away in her heart. It was only for a brief moment and even in that slight moment she was so overcome by that feeling that she was still shaken by its very nature and presence within her.

But wasn't it different to love a crowd of people that you have never met before? Being in show business, just as Sawara had suggested, she did wish to be loved and seen by people.

It was a different feeling then the wish to receive love from a single special person. That kind of wish to be loved was something she didn't want to remember anymore. It was a desire she once had a long time ago and had also given up on, a long time ago.

It was a thing of her past where it had once existed for Sho. And in her case, it was best if it stayed in the past because that emotion had caused her to live entirely for someone else.

There was a time when everything she did was for Sho to the point that she had never treated customers with love before. Even when she was at the ryokans of Sho's parents she only did what she was told because she wanted praise from Sho's mother. And also in Darumaya, where she initially served the guests the way she was taught because Okami and the boss liked it that way. But now through show business, she was seeing things differently. Now at last, she was doing it out of love for her customers and fans.

However, this was completely different from being in love with someone. Although she struggled with jealousy and some insecurities, surely that was not the same as being in love? Expecting your lover to treat you a certain way was more like asking him to respect you and surely it had nothing to do with love. And surely what she was going through with and feeling for Ren was respect.

_In this world, nothing is as senseless as loving someone and wanting to be loved, that is something that is more than wishful thinking, of which only despair awaited_. She repeated in her mind.

Taking her mind off the depressing thought, she excitedly opened the blue box and her breath was caught by the magnificent pendent that laid on a bed of blue velvet. It was a beautiful fairy that had a body that was encrusted with what looked like diamonds and its wings were also encrusted with the same stones along with what resembled pearls.

The setting was in a white metal and Kyoko smiled at the beautiful gift, not expecting it to truly be an authentic diamond and pearl pendant but extremely happy over the gift that she still deemed precious because of the significance it held and the milestone she had now achieved.

Sho watched as Kyoko opened his gift and stared at the expensive pendent which he had selected for her. He was glad to see a smile light up her face as she fingered the wings on the fairy. Walking up to her he nervously tapped her on the shoulders and held his breath as she turned around to face him.

A pair of happy golden warm eyes looked up to his which instantly turned hostile once they recognised him. "Why are you here?" her cold voice asked him.

"Kyoko, I needed to see you, we need to talk," he began. He had been rehearsing what he wanted to say to her for weeks and hoping she would spare him the time he silently pleaded with her with his eyes.

"Shoutaro, haven't you had enough yet? Don't you understand anything?" Kyoko asked, unable to tolerate even his nearness, as she took a step back from him.

After the emotional turmoil that she had experienced today though the denim commercial, the last person she wanted to see today was Sho. Since he was the very reason why she felt unable to ever love again, and still inspired an intense negative energy within her that could cause her to lose control.

"Kyoko wait, I understand that you no longer love me but I'm still very much in love with you. But that isn't why I am here today. Although I still would like you to consider giving me another chance, I just wanted to ask you if you really loved that wild looking guy that you were staying with, while at the hotel? He's dangerous Kyoko, and I'm just worried about you" Sho asked.

Kyoko's eyes widened in shock as she stated, "In love? Love is just an illusion of the brain, something I will no longer be fooled by Shoutaro."

She no longer could stand being in the vicinity of where Sho was. His very presence was an offensive reminder to her of that weakness which had leaked out earlier today and she never wanted to succumb to it again. The sooner she could get away from him the better. Snorting at Sho, Kyoko walked hurriedly away towards the main doors leaving behind the quietly contemplating singer.

A dark sorrow pierced through Ren's heart as he stood by the corner of the hallway eavesdropping on their conversation. He had spotted the pair immediately from the hallway the minute their conversation had started but had decided to stay out of sight in order to hear their conversation.

Ren had known that the minute Sho had turned up; he would have to struggle within himself from wanting to throw the arrogant singer into a wall, especially after knowing what he had done to Kyoko in the ladies room of the hotel.

But now, he was struggling with another kind of emotion all together. It was one triggered by the rejection of Kyoko loving Cain. But what made things worst was that Kyoko was holding tightly on to a small pale blue box, wasn't it the same box that Sho had brought to give her on that evening at the hotel?

Had she accepted his gift? Does this mean that she will accept him?

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! I pulled from Ch 2 and Ch 138 of SB to dig into Kyoko's mindset on love, so hope you liked it.**

**At the request of Maracuya-chan from her review of 'Reinventing Kyoko' I decided to have Sho give Kyoko the diamond fairy pendant which I model after Tiffany's Diamond and pearl butterfly brooch! Do you guys still remember it?**

**And if you're reading this and not understanding what is going on, please refer to my first fanfic, 'Reinventing Kyoko'.**

**Thanks again for your support, and please keep R & R!**


	6. Chapter 6 Cain vs Setsu

Having not heard from Ren in nearly a week, Kyoko was really looking forward to finally seeing him at Director's Konoe's birthday party that was to be held at a popular night club. She was even more excited as she would get to come as Setsu, whom Cain loves. And the anticipation of being once again in his arms and loved by him was almost making her giddy as she hurried through her day, making her mess up her lines and having to endure several NGs throughout the shooting of Box-R

As a result, she had been rushing all day since she was late coming off of the set at shooting Box-R. But she was glad when the witch of cosmetic makeup, Jelly Woods, was able to meet her at the Box-R set to do her Setsu transformation. And she was even willing to give her a ride to the night club to meet Cain, whom she assured her, was already there and waiting for Setsu at the bar.

Dressed in tight leather pants and a matching provocative black halter top, Setsu looked stunningly fierce and sexy. Her eyes sparkled with a controlled aggressive look, as she walked up to the front of the line and was allowed to pass through to the VIP lounge. Director Konoe was standing in the middle of the room surrounded by a crowd of cast members but the leather clad beauty did not stop to seek him out. Instead her sharp and intense gaze roamed the room until it landed on the bar in the far corner of the lounge.

The minute she walked towards the bar, her eyes instantly found her handsome brother standing there sipping a beer with his broad back facing her. Next to him was a strikingly tall and beautiful brunette that was obviously talking to him. And the smile previously on Setsu's face slipped as she watched the sexy beauty lean into Cain and as she spoke intimately towards him, pinched at his buttocks.

A murderous look of displeasure crossed Setsu's face as she made her way to the unsuspecting and preoccupied pair. This was not how she expected Cain to be acting while waiting for his beloved sister.

What is wrong with him? Wasn't he as eager to see her as she had been to see him? Didn't Cain love his sister the way she loved him? Why was there another woman standing alongside of him when she should be the only one allowed there?

Now that he had tasted and used her body, had he grown tired of her and was now on to his next woman? An image of Sho tossing her away like a used tissue flashed across Setsu's darkened face and triggered a kaleidoscope of events and emotions within Kyoko until she was no longer just Setsu but a combination of every female form she had ever portrayed.

With each menacing step she took, Kyoko's uncontainable boiling anger increased and was fueled on by several other characters within her system and by the time she reached the unsuspecting couple at the bar, a threatening and villainous mutation of Mao, Natsu, Setsu and Kyoko had evolved.

Smacking Cain hard on the back, she drew his attention and met his surprised look with a dark and serious look of revulsion as she sneered, "Nii-san, won't you get me something to drink as well? Something outrageously expensive, so we can celebrate this wonderful birthday party with just the two of us?"

Cain, who had been eagerly anticipating Setsu's arrival had become increasing annoyed with the flirtatious brunette that had been hitting on him since his arrival. He was on the verge of leaving the bar to avoid the sexually harassing female but was torn and felt obligated to remain at the bar, since he had left a message with Jelly Woods to let Setsu know where to find him.

He would have preferred to shoot a scathing remark at the sexually promiscuous brunette after she had cheekily pinched at his butt and propositioned him. But because he had decided to portray a more subdued Cain, thanks to the long talk he had had with director Konoe, he was now left struggling to be on his best behavior.

In his irritation at the audacious brunette, he was caught off guard by the fierceness of Setsu's hard slap on his back and turning around to face her, he was unprepared for the scathing and disgusted look she then shot at him. Not quite understanding what was behind her cold and assaulting behavior or if anything was troubling her but wanting to sooth her; he instantly nodded to the bartender to order, "Have a bottle of the Cristal Rose champagne sent to my table, along with two glasses"

"Wow! That's really fancy." The annoying brunette remarked towards them. But Cain paid her no mind as his hand clasped over Setsu, leading her away to an empty table in the far corner of the dark club.

"What's wrong?" he whispered into Setsu's ear as they reached the table.

"Who was she?" Setsu hissed in fury, barely able to contain her furious and scorching attitude.

"Why are you jealous?" Cain asked amazed at the vivid flash of fire he saw in her hostile silvery cold eyes. This was a side of her he had never experienced and he was still uncertain at what had brought this on. Was she jealous like she had been the last time when he was acting BJ?

He hadn't spoken to her in several days and although he had been secretly brooding over her recent revelation that she did not love Cain. He still was craving her and had desperately wanted to hear from her. But he would have never guessed that in his short absence she would be harboring any negative emotion. Perhaps he was wrong, maybe she was really jealous and a slight smile lifted the corners of his lips as he wondered at the thought.

"Cain, have I become a joke to you?" Setsu asked beginning to feel more and more aggravated by him, especially after noting the hint of a smile on his face. Why wasn't he denying any connection between him and the sexy beauty at the bar? Why wasn't he confessing his undying love for Setsu? Had she really become just a temporary muse for him?

She was sick of having her emotions being toyed with. First as Kyouko, she had been turned into a gullible pathetic maid by Sho and now by Cain who had turned Setsu into a raving jealous exhibitionist. And finally by Ren, who was turning Kyoko into a disrespected and laughable sexual interest that didn't even warrant a phone call!

"Setsu, what has gotten into you? Are you alright?" Cain retorted with a sudden concern over the growing look of anger mounting in her eyes. But an annoyed expression flashed over his face when he heard her next words.

"Go to hell Cain," and with that, Setsu pulled her arm out of his grasp as she tried to make her escape from him.

Reaching over to grab her, he fastened both hands tightly onto her waist and pinned her over his lap as he sat down onto a couch at his targeted location. Turning his large shoulder to block all view of her from the crowd, Cain did what he had been longing to do, the moment his eyes had locked on to his stunning sister. He began to kiss her wildly and mindlessly.

Setsu struggled under the powerful physique of Cain, as his hard mouth clamped hungrily over hers and his tongue brutally invaded her. Not wanting to be another one of his conquest and trying to break from his kiss, she shook her head and shoved at his immovable shoulders. But the wall of his body would not budge as he began to lean even closer into her delicate form. And with his large hands he held her head still for his possessive kiss.

Anger exploded within Setsu's heart at the assault of Cain's relentless mouth, wiggling herself off his lap, she managed to fall back onto the sofa and edged away from his solid frame but still unable to break from his kiss. In fearless aggression she balled her hand into a tight fist and made a strategic aim for his crotch.

Cain felt a burst of sadistic excitement over the untamed fiery vixen that had tried to catch him between his legs but with the skill of a man that had a vast history of fighting and an equally impressive history with love making, he maneuvered himself safely away in time and was now positioned strategically between the leather clad legs of Setsu.

Trapping her in a salacious position, he lifted his sensual lips from her swollen ones, and offered her a seductively pervasive smile, daring her with his dark look to continue to challenge him. And as if on cue, Setsu took the bait without holding back.

"Fuck you Cain," Setsu fired back with a throbbing intensity of jealousy that had been building up in her and fueled by a pulsating passion that had been imprisoned and tightly controlled over the last few days. Finally it was fully unleashed and was now going at full speed on the attack. She was determined to show him she was not to be toyed with, as she shot him a contemptuous look of fury.

"Then shall we do so, now?" Cain asked, unleashing a whirlwind of fury against her mean and nasty attitude, as he angrily sought her mouth again with his demanding kiss.

Increasing his dark intensity, he slowly descended upon her until her back was lying flat on the sofa, then caught her hands in both of his, and pinned them near her head while he deepened his punishing kiss and pressed his large hardness lustfully between the apex of her legs.

His tongue continued to ravage her mouth, as his hard body moved roughly against hers. Her struggling and resistance were beginning to lessen as he slowly rocked his powerful passionate form against her yielding body, breaking her of her prior sensation, forcing her to bury and smoother her willfulness.

His attack was precisely aimed, as leather against leather, they molded against each other in the dark shadows of the empty far corner of the nightclub, without any care or concern if they were making any public spectacle of themselves. In exhilarating exuberance, they continued to wrestle in a concupiscent battle for dominance.

The waitress came and had left them without them even knowing, while Cain was still fumbling with the tiny clasp at the nape of her neck which held her sexy halter top together. A split second before he released it, he realized what he was doing and managed to curb the impulse, his hand fisted into the long silk of her hair instead.

Struggling for control, he broke free from their fervent kiss and stared down at her glazed warm eyes. "You drive me crazy," he whispered hoarsely before he slowly detached himself from her.

Shaken by how easily she had succumbed to Cain's dominance, Setsu's breathing remained erratic as she looked into the strained face of her handsome brother. Rising up from her supine position, she quiescently accepted a champagne flute and drowned the entire contents without thinking, after he placed it into her hands.

Watching him as he went to pour himself a glass, her heart was still pacing loudly in her chest as she reached out for the bottle and removed the heavy crystal bottle from his hand. Hoping to break his stronghold over her and restore some semblance of normality to her impassioned mind, she lifted the pink bottle to her lips and began to drink from it thirstily. With every swallow of the bubbly liquid, her control and confidence returned and she was able to regain some of her normal composure through the sweet and tart effervescent liquid.

Cain waited for her to have a few more sips of the champagne before he removed the bottle from her lips. He did not want his lovely tantalizing sister getting drunk on him tonight as he did not want her to be unable to respond to the long night of passion that he had in store for her. His eyes lingered possessively on her swollen lips as he lifted the bottle to his own lips and drown the rest of the contents into his mouth.

Finishing the bottle of the brut rosé champagne, he placed it down on the table and ran his knuckle over her cheek as he watched her expression turn from controlled sensuality to a more erotic pacified look.

Locked in the hypnotic effect of his soft caress, Setsu once again felt herself being completely drawn in and enslaved by Cain's prowess. Needing to regain back more control yet unable to break the awkward silence, Setsu shakily rose up from her seat and pointed towards a hallway.

Guessing she meant to use the ladies room Cain asked, "Going to the ladies room?" and watched as she nodded to him before walking away.

Not wanting to lose sight of her, Cain followed after her.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, hope you liked the juicy battle between Cain and Setsu! LOL**

**Please continue to R & R. **


	7. Chapter 7 Frozen memories

Trying to calm her pounding heart from the flurry of emotions that she had felt after seeing Cain with another woman and battling head to head with him in a libidinous struggle of dominance, Kyoko longed for a quiet retreat and was glad for the long hallway that held the locations of the toilet facilities and also lead to the back entrance of the night club.

Thinking that some fresh air would help sooth away her inner conflicts and clear her thoughts, she stepped outside and unknowingly into the middle of an argument between two very large men.

In stunned horror, Kyoko watched as one of the large men lifted a heavy fist and swung at the other who instantly dodged the attack and she felt an instant crushing pain explode across her thoracic when his strong fist landed on the side of her rib cage instead, sending her hurling towards the brick wall of the building where she lost all consciousness.

Cain had been quietly following several feet behind Setsu as she walked through the long hallway before he lost sight of her when she stepped through the door. Quickening his footsteps he ran towards the door and he opened it in time for him to see a large man swinging a punch at his petite sister. And a storm of anger swept over him before he could even control himself.

Stepping up towards the two men, Cain threw himself at them in his uncontrollable rage. Pounding at one to the point of unconsciousness, he lifted himself up and walked stealthily towards his second target who after seeing the bloodied massacre that had been left by Cain took off sprinting down the alley.

Without any hesitation, Cain instinctively ran after him. It was at that point that Setsu regained her consciousness and seeing Cain take off after the man who had accidently hit her, she shouted after him to stop, as she lifted her aching frame from the ground and began to half run and half jog, in a desperate chase after her brother.

All thoughts of her prior anger towards Ren disappeared as she began to worry over his state of mind instead. Hoping she could prevent him from losing his mind in another senseless fight.

Having begun to grasp the internal struggle that Ren was fighting within himself, Kyoko did not want this misunderstanding to spin him out of control to a point where it would usurp even his own consciousness.

Since her act as Setsu had begun, she had been consciously aware of the subtleties within Ren whenever he got into a fight and noticed his tendency to lose control of himself.

She was even able to identify with these kindred emotions that were born from an intense negative energy, as hers was being driven by hatred, such as when she lost herself, unable to control her emotions because of Sho and had wanted to strangle him during the filming of the 'Prisoner' P.V.

While Ren's had something similar that was hiding deep within him, though it was more like another self existed, which she had gathered when President Lory had vaguely suggested over the phone when he mentioned the possibility of Ren battling himself. But this other self of Ren, could quickly emerge with the landmine of any such words like 'true cold hearted bloodthirsty murderer' and exploded when he found himself in any form of a physical battle.

Needing to stop him from making a big mistake with his career over an incidental and non-significant occurrence, Kyoko set aside her own personal conflicts with Ren and increased her pace as she hurried along through the dark alleyway that seemed to stretch on forever until it finally ended onto a busy street.

Her heart was racing in worry, desperation and another vague emotion that was beginning to stem from somewhere deep within her. With the fear of being too late to stop his aggression, she continued to race into the middle of the busy road having not stopped running since the alleyway, and having not paid any attention to her surroundings.

But her eyes widened in surprise when she finally realised she was standing in the middle of the street, and it was at that moment that her body came into contact with an oncoming car that was swerving even as it hit her. Her last conscious thoughts were of wanting utterly to help Ren to the point where she was even resigning and willing to sacrifice her own life. And where she once had willing lived only for Sho, she was now willing to die only for Ren.

Cain was already across the street and was gripping the shirt of the now unconscious runaway assailant when he heard a loud commotion behind him as a car came to a tire burning and screeching stop. Spinning around instantly, the color of his face paled and an icy chill crept up his spine.

As if in slow motion, he watched in silent horror, as Setsu's delicate frame was hit by the side door of a swerving and oncoming car and she was thrown several feet down the street. He could hardly move as he saw her body land with a loud 'thump' into a placid heap and blood began pouring eerily from beneath her small stilled body, staining the already dark cement even darker.

The image was familiar to what he had once witness and triggered a cold dark abbess from deep within him to take form. Like a bottomless blackness that could blot out and completely dissolve everything in despair it threaten to take him back to that moment, when Rick's death mingled with Tina's frantic screams echoed once again within him, pulling his consciousness away.

_If only you did not exist!_

_This is all your fault!_

_You murderer!_

A clingy freezing coldness climbed up his body and Ren began to submerge into the blackness echoing Tina's words, before he began to vanish. Unable to step forward or retreat backwards, he was held imprisoned and completely unable to move as he once again became embedded into that icy darkness, withering and disappearing into its freezing layers.

Somewhere in the envelop of the darkness a soft whimper penetrated, tearing through to the suspended Ren like a beam of light as if someone was extending a hand down towards him. Freeing him from the decaying darkness, it help push him back into consciousness and Ren's eyes widened in reaction as he labored to break free from the chilling darkness that had almost left him completely catatonic and trapped within there.

His movements were slow as he fought to disentangle himself from the coldness that surrounded and gripped at him. But as his heart tore out of his chest in denial of the restrictive black abyss, consciousness gradually flooded back into his mind, enabling him to take another step towards the fallen body of his love.

Then as another whimper sliced through the night, a fullness of consciousness returned instantly to Ren, slamming him back to reality and escalating his body into motion. Running frantically over towards Kyoko's broken body Ren fell to his knees on the ground and trembling in fear he reached out shaky hands tenderly towards her fallen form. While cradling her motionless cold frame in his arms, Ren cried for the first time in over a decade.

"No!" he screamed as pain ripped through his soul at seeing her limped body. He looked into her closed eyes with tears running down his face as he searched her serene face for any signs of life. His body turned cold and ached severely over the stillness within his arms.

"No!" he cried again, shaking his head in denial as he clung desperately to her frightfully quiet form. His hot tears pouring down over his face and falling onto her pale translucent skin. Feeling like his entire form was ripping apart and unable to stop himself from trembling in anguish as he rocked her body against his own, he was willing to offer up his own soul in exchange for her life.

Looking up into the dark sky, Ren silently begged, "Please God, not her too. You already have Rick, please don't take her too. Take me instead. Just don't take her. I promise I will never hurt another person again. Just don't take her."

He let out a heart wrenching groan of sorrow as he pleaded with the heavens in desperation. His own body clenched up in so much agony that he was barely able to cope with his new found sanity and he longed for his own death as long as she would go on living.

"Please, please, please," he continued to shed tears of pain as he buried his wet face into the side of her neck.

"Not her too!" he repeatedly wept soulfully, until he heard her take a soft breath. His heart thumped heavily in his chest as he listened intensely for another sound from her. Lifting his head to look into her face, he searched desperately for a reaction. And with the faintest whisper, her breath broke through in a small sigh, as blood came spilling out of the corners of her mouth.

Trying to cox her away from death, he whispered heartbrokenly into her ears, "Don't leave me, now that I've found you again, please don't go anywhere."

Every part of him was suffering in severe pain at the thought of her dying, as he watched for her face to acknowledge him. To even see a small flinch or crease cross her face would have sent joy into his hurting heart but still she remained motionless, as her blood continued to seep out from her delicate mouth.

"Kyouko, please don't leave me, I am nothing without you and I have been nothing until I found you again…Kyouko, it's me Corn, your childhood friend… please don't leave me," he urged brokenly at her quiet form and paused to see if she would register his admission. But when she continued to remained quiet and still, his shoulders shook from the dam of emotions pouring out from his inner being, as tears continued to fall down his sorrowed face.

Crying despairingly as he finally spoke the words that had been deeply buried in his heart, tenderly into her face, "I love you. I love you. I love you, please come back. Don't go anywhere. Don't leave me. I don't want to live without you!"

"Please, don't die!" he begged her as he continued to cradle her limp and bloodied body, even as the ambulance pulled up towards them.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as this was the chapter I wanted most to write.**

**I often believe that life is a classroom where you have to repeat your tests until you pass. So, as most of you can tell, this is similar to Rick's death but I used a lot of 'Ren' instead of 'Kuon', hope it was believable!**

**For those interested, I researched not only the latest ch of SB but also ch 165-167 to create this. **

**I appreciate your patience, encouragements, support and all your reviews! Thanks again.**


	8. Chapter 8 Thinking of Kyoko

The ticking clock was the only thing making any sound in the quiet private waiting room of the surgical ward. Ren, still drenched in Kyoko's blood and dressed as Cain, was sitting in a chair with his head held in his hands. While Lory and Yashiro sat across from him equally silent as they waited to hear from the surgeons that were currently performing emergency surgery on Kyoko who had been wheeled into the operating room several hours ago.

* * *

On the same floor, in the brightly lit operating room, the Chief of the surgery unit along with two other experienced trauma surgeons had been called out of their houses and pulled into the private trauma center to perform an emergency explorative laparotomy surgery on the critically injured actress who had been a by -standing pedestrian that was hit in an automotive accident.

The young patient had an endotracheal tube inserted though her mouth and was on mechanical ventilation. Her lungs had 2 left sided broken ribs which had resulted in a tension pneumothorax while on her right side; she had a contusion of her lung resulting in a sanguineous drainage. Chest tubes were inserted on both sides of her thoracic, each one with its specific function to drain and maintain lung capacity.

In her abdomen, she had sustained a ruptured spleen that currently needed to be removed but with the cumulative and severity of her injury, she was on the verge of dying from an unknown source of blood loss within her abdomen.

Several large bore IVs had been inserted into her arms and an arterial line was inserted into her wrist. Along with receiving her third blood transfusion, the quantity of bleeding pouring into her abdominal cavity was keeping the anesthesiologist busy as he quickly continued to switch the quickly draining normal saline IV bags with full ones and inject the hypovolemic shock patient with another shot of norepinephrine to help bring up her 52/32 blood pressure.

A slight pause occurred among the doctors and nurses in the O.R when all of a sudden, an alarm rang and the light on the EKG machine, indicating that her heart was now in ventricular tachycardia and beating at a rate of 280, lit up.

The youngest of the trauma surgeon called to clear the table as he held up the defibrillator peddles and shocked her heart with 300 J of electrical current. And the young actress's body jumped several inches off the table from the massive amount of electricity that shot through her system that returned her heart rate back to normal sinus rhythm.

Seeing that her heart was beginning to wear down from the lack of blood flowing through her system, the weary surgical nurses, surgeons and anesthesiologist quickly returned to the dying actress on the operating table and continued to do everything in their power to save her life. But an awareness of the possibility of losing the patient on the table was in the back of everyone's mind and a heaviness filled the room.

* * *

Watching in silent fascination, Kyoko was surrounded by fairies that were holding her suspended above her body. With every word and sound clearly audible to her, she saw herself continue to bleed out onto the O.R. table and watched in amazement as the surgeons meticulously continued to search through her body looking for the bleeding site, while the anesthesiologist kept up with the demands of her low blood pressure due to her loss of blood; and the nurses collected and handed the surgical tools to the surgeons.

_Go back, go back. Why are you not going back?_

Urged one of the little fairies, as it flew up to her face blocking her view of the operating table. His tiny round face was illuminating brightly and his wings fluttered furiously, reminding Kyoko of a cross between a firefly and a bumble bee. As she stared into his tiny round face and large purple tinged eyes, Kyoko was transfixed by the mysterious creature speaking to her.

Pointing a tiny index finger at her nose, the little fairy continued to say in a high pitched voice,

_He needs you, so you must go back now. He is waiting! You can't stay like this, go back now._

Kyoko intrinsically knew who the little fairy was referring to but unable to speak, she stared at the creature as it began to fly around her face. She understood that even though she felt a freedom and happiness invading her spirit form, she was not yet done with her role and knew that they were trying to convince her to remain behind to help Ren.

Ren had so many mysteries surrounding his past and why he was having such difficulties with his role as BJ or Cain were linked together. Somehow his struggling within himself over his landmine was the biggest clue and she had felt that she was coming closer to helping him address the intense negative energy.

Kyoko wanted to help Ren as he had often supported and helped her in dealing with her own emotions that surrounded her motives for entering show business. He had helped her look beyond Sho as the reason and she had only recently begun to feel the happiness and joy of show business because of that.

But bringing happiness and joy, was she able to do the same for Ren? She still had not uncovered the reason for why he had felt that he could not have someone important no matter where he was. Although not everyone would tie love to being happy and joyful, she still believed that he was denying himself these feelings as a form of self-induced torture for a crime he must have committed. Was Ren not just fighting against himself but he was also hiding a dark past?

Somehow, she suspected the reason for why he was blaming or punishing himself must have been a linked to his landmine, 'murderer.' If this was so, then she could only guess that there was a possibility that he could have been responsible for a possible death. If that was the reason, how much more would her death impact him? But if that truly was the case, was she able to help him?

As Kyoko watched the little fairy, she wondered at whether she was capable of helping anyone in that particular area, as it would involve her returning back to life. Would this also mean she would have to live for Ren as she had once lived for Sho?

Fear entered into her spirit as she struggled with the possibility of facing the dangers of suffering another severe wound like the one she had already once endured. Was that what would be in store for her if she returned?

_Go back, go back. He needs you. You have to help him. _

Shaking its little head at her hesitation, the fairy continued to repeat himself in his assertive high pitched voice.

_Why are you questioning this? You respect him don't you? _ The fairy asked.

Kyoko nodded her head in answer, yes. She did truly respect him but the wound that Sho had once left her with, was she going to have to go through that again and this time for Ren, who has already someone he loves? Kyoko grew frustrated as she was unable to speak or to convey herself to the little fairy.

_Then if you respect him, you must value him too, right?_

Again Kyoko nodded. Yet respect and valuing Ren and the relationship she had formed with him were not entirely the issue, Kyoko wanted to say. Kyoko was not afraid of life and its hardships; she knew she could endure those things. In fact lately, she had been happy with where her life had taken her. But it was another kind of emotion that was beginning to trouble her and threaten to destroy the happiness that she had recently discovered.

The last lock over her box, in her heart, was already being threatened and she was not prepared for the abomination that was within it to resurface. Was it already too late? Was she going to love and live for another man again? Kyoko's eyes widened in shock at the possibility then her eyes began to fill up with tears as she started to cry.

_Respect your relationship, value your relationship, and love your relationship. You must go back now. _

The little fairy persisted, and without stopping he began to fly furiously around Kyoko's suspended body, summoning the other fairies to join in. Then another fairy joined in with the whirling creature and soon Kyoko was surrounded from head to toe in fairies that were flying circles around her floating figure and repeating the phase,

_Go back to him now. If you care for him and love him, go back to him now._

* * *

Ren waited in stillness for 5 hours as the surgery progressed; his heart was beating strongly in his body while his mind continued to pray for Kyoko to survive. He was hoping that he would get the chance to tell her that he loved her and to see with his own eyes whether or not she would accept his love.

He felt like he was completely responsible for her mishap and was sorely guilt stricken over the possibility of losing her. His mind could not even begin to prepare him for the potential loss of not having the beautiful, gentle and strong woman of his dreams available to love in his life.

With all his heart he wished he could exchange his life for hers and although he knew he was no longer good enough to even look upon her face, he hoped that one day, she would forgive him for what he could never forgive himself for.

Lory watched the strain and tension emitting from Ren and his own heart ached over what must be going through his mind. He had once seen the shattered Kuon that had suffered a huge loss when he underwent the trauma of blaming himself for his best friend's death.

It had been an accident when the rough, wild and unlovable Kuon who despised the world for being crooked existed, and was caught up in a fight that ended with his best friend, Rick, being fatally injured by a speeding car.

At that time Kuon looked like he was about to fall apart at any time and it was Hizuri Kuu that had asked Lory to help the distraught youth. Kuon was so caught up in remorse from the aftermath of his friend's death and being in a state of suspension had been sinking into a pit of a bottomless darkness, where he had been allowing himself to wither to death.

Lory remembered as he was barely able to retrieve him from that oppressive gloom by setting the stage for Kuon to become a different person, a second chance to right all his wrong doings. At that time he offered Kuon a new beginning, the opportunity to become an actor that was even better than his father and Kuon did not hesitate to take that opportunity to reinvent himself and locked away the malignant Kuon he once was.

Carrying just his passport with him, he had left home without even saying goodbye to his parents, and Lory was proud of him, as he desperately worked at reviving his existence through the image of Tsuruga Ren.

At that time he had specifically selected the name 'Tsuruga' and 'Ren' to remind him of the person he would be transforming into. As Tsuruga meant kindness and Ren which means lotus signified purity.

For years, he fought bravely for his aspiration and studied hard to get used to the newness of the Japanese culture that surrounded him, while he dedicated himself at creating his goal. But Ren never once forgot the Kuon that he had left behind as he continued to wear Rick's broken watch as a shackle to his morbid past.

But Lory feared that his options for salvation would not be the same should Tsuruga Ren encounter the death of his one true love. Lory feared that the bottomless darkness would be a pit that he may not be able to recover from twice, especially if he felt responsible for Kyoko's death. And with a silent prayer, he offered up a plea that Ren would not have to suffer such a loss.

Yashiro sat quietly alongside of the other two occupants thinking about the once rambunctious and lively actress that had captured the hearts of the young actor who was now in a grieving state of misery, and could now be dying down the hallway in the operating room.

His heart went out to the pair of star crossed lovers as he had longed with everything within him to see their story end in love and fulfillment instead. He remembered the many times that Ren had fought to deny his affections towards the striking actress and had watched how the young actor had finally succumbed to her charm, as he fell head over heels in love with her.

Hoping that she would one day do the same for Ren, Yashiro wished with all his heart that he would get the opportunity to see their romance come to fruition. It would be like a dream come true for him to see the both of them happily in love.

He knew that Kyoko had suffered humiliation and sadness after being used as a maid from the up and coming singer Fuwa Sho. The same rascal that had tried to pick a fight with Ren while in the lobby of a busy agency. And he remembered how the ill-mannered singer had even taunted Ren, while on location for Dark Moon where he had rescued Kyoko from a stalker.

Yet the worst memory he had was the one where the wicked youngster had stolen the virtuous first kiss of Kyoko while on Valentine's Day. And he would not forgive the childish singer for committing such an audacious crime against the pure Kyoko, whom he had on several times envisioned as the future Mrs. Tsuruga

Thus, he could not accept Ren failing to capture Kyoko's heart and losing to that child of a singer. Not the Ren who was the uncontested top guy in the entertainment world and by far the only talent that the rising star, Kyoko, should be considering as a love match for herself. Rubbing away at the sad tears that were running down his face, he continued to pray for her survival, so that he could see his wish come true.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, hope you are enjoying the story so far, I know that I am pulling at a lot of emotional strings as I write this and I apologize for it. Please R & R!**

**For those interested I studied SB ch 110-111, 113 for Lory's memories.**


	9. Chapter 9 Forgetting the past

The news about the talented young actress who played Natsu for Box-R leaked out and the private hospital was swarming with reporters as the young actress, who had been in the hospital for the last three days, was still in critical condition and fighting for her life in the ICU.

Many of her fans had held nightly vigilances with prayers and candle holding ceremonies outside the hospital for her. While gifts and flowers flooded the 3rd floor of the ICU for her and were being held in a private room allocated to her.

Actors, idols, singers, celebrities and directors among the likes of Ruriko, Fuwa, Ishibachi, Hizuri, Amamiya, Kotonami, Ogata and Reino were seen coming and going into the hospital to pay their respects. With so much attention being casted at the young actress the security of the hospital was doubled and outsiders were turned away instantly without any excuses.

Among the daily visitors was a scary looking individual that would come in at any odd hour and stay throughout the night. His name was Cain Heel and security was not to prevent his comings and goings despite breaking the hospital's policy on visiting hours. But only Mr. Heel was permitted such allowances and without being told the reasons why, the guards accepted this fact and continued to enforce it, without questioning.

At the bequest of President Lory, Ren remained in costume as he continued to visit Kyoko daily. Staying in costume ensured that the media would not uncover his relationship with Kyoko and cause an even greater sensational stir to arise.

He also hoped that by using his disguise as Cain, Kyoko would feel more comfortable with him being there as he had mostly been intimate with her when he was performing Cain.

Though filming for Box-R had not been suspended, the schedule had been erratically altered so as to accommodate the absences of Natsu and scripts had to be rewritten to excuse her absence.

But Cain remained faithful to his duty to filming BJ for 'Tragic Marker' due to the stern urgings of President Lory who felt that keeping Cain busy would help him make it through the long days as they continued to wait for Kyoko to wake up from her post-surgical coma.

Though Ren came as Cain every day after his filming and slept by her side in a chair through the night, he would spend whatever time he had with her, barely leaving her side and the stress and stains of his devotion was already beginning to show.

His eyes had become shrunken in and his once terrifying expression had been exchanged for one of constant worry and fear. Not knowing if her condition was worsening or improving was beginning to cost him even his sleep and what was left of his dwindling appetite.

Sitting by her bedside, Cain held her delicate pale hand in his larger ones. His face was tightened in grief and pain as he looked at her small frame covered in bruises and lacerations. She laid entangled in a network of tubings and IVs that continue to support her breathing and sustain her life with her eyes closed in slumber.

Holding her smaller hand in his he brought it to his lips and kissed the pink tips of her fingernails. His face whitened in remorse at her cold and limp fingers. His heart constricted tightly in his chest in unbearable guilt as his lips trembled against her palm.

Staring at her serene face, Cain felt like he was dying inside but he fingered the soft skin of her cheek and leaned over to place a tender kiss over her forehead. Despite hearing about her poor prognosis, he whispered tautly, "I love you Kyoko. I have only ever loved you, so please come back to me."

A crease wrinkled her eyebrow as she responded to his soft voice and as if in answer to his deepest wish, she slowly fluttered her eye lids open to briefly gaze upon him before she closed them again.

Cain stood in shock, his shoulders stiffened as he watched her strained face struggling to open her eyes again. He held his breath, urging her to open her eyes to look at him.

Was she finally coming out of her coma? Is she finally recovering from her injury? His heart thumped wildly in his chest as he hoped on that she would pull though the critical period.

Finally, with great effort, Kyoko opened her wide eyes and stared with haze and in difficulty as she tried to focus on the blurry figure standing over her form. Slowly the image came into view and she was able to look upon the hollow expression of her lover.

His mercury eyes were glistening and she noticed his lips tremble as he began to wipe at the sudden drops of tears that had begun to trail down his high cheekbones and run down his strong jawline.

Dazedly watching him, she wondered why he looked so sad as if consumed in pain. Trying to comfort him, she reached up a bruised hand to his cheek and saw him draw an unsteady breath as he turned his head towards her hand.

Yet his tears worsened and his shoulders began shaking violently as he sobbed brokenly. His beautiful tears falling onto her face; and each one was wrenching at her heart.

Trying to speak, but unable to utter a sound against the tightness of the large tubing in her throat, she stared in confused hopelessness at his sorrowful pale face. Unable to comfort him and hazed with pain medication, she struggled with reality as she watched his heart felt tears rock his entire form sending him to his knees and sending a deep splinter into her heart, making her ache to hold him in her arms.

_Will he be fine?_ Kyoko wondered dazedly as she reluctantly drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

It had been two days since the first time Kyoko had opened her eyes. She was now downgraded from critical condition to stable condition and was placed in a large but quiet private room. By then, Ren continued to stay by her side, though he was profoundly relieved.

She continued to look pale and fragile although she had been recently extubated and was no longer on mechanical ventilation. Even though she grew stronger each day, she was still coming in and out of consciousness and had yet to fully wake up.

But in a state of frantic restlessness, Ren did not give up hope and he was glad that she was recovering. As each day progressed, the colour began to return to her delicate face. And it brought more joy and happiness to the worried actor.

Sitting on the edge of her bed with his hip against hers he would smooth her soft hair off her face as he stared longingly at her quiet form.

"Come back to me, my love. Please come back to me!" He would continue to whisper hoarsely with eyes that would blur with tears of pain and solemn remorse.

"I love you so much Kyoko, please come back to me" he would also openly and achingly say to her.

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks since her injury and Kyoko was finally being discharged. Waiting to collect her at the entrance of the private hospital was a long stretched limousine.

Guiding her through the crowd of reporters and fans was her best friend Kotonami Kanae who kept a firm grip on the frail actress. Hurriedly, they were escorted from the hospital with the aid of the hospital security personal.

Ren sat impatiently waiting for Kyoko in the limousine along with President Lory and Yashiro. After a long debate it had been decided that Kanae alone would 'fetch' Kyoko from the hospital as President Lory continued to assert that having too public a figure such as Tsuruga Ren or too ambiguous a character such as Cain Heel would stir up the attention of the already frenzied media.

Although the argument had made sense, Ren still had to struggle against the urge to sprint out of the car and sweep up Kyoko into his arm to carry her away from the annoying onslaught of the mass media covering her discharge. A vice like grip belonging to the president landed on his shoulder and as if he had been able to read his thoughts, he shook his head at Ren urging the young actor to remain seated.

The car door opened and Kyoko was safely ushered in, a comfortable seat was made for her facing the door of the limo next to Ren and the President, while Kanae took a seat opposite them and next to Yashiro.

The car took off and headed directly towards the President's resident where it was decided that she would stay for a few nights alongside of her best friend Kanae.

As Ren sat beside Kyoko, his arm itched to hold her but not wanting to make her uncomfortable under the onslaughts of curious eyes; he quenched the thought and held his hands tightly in his lap.

Conversation was held at a minimum as the tired actress sat heavily medicated beside Ren. Her small shoulders were slump against his larger ones. Her knees pressed lightly against his powerful thighs. With great effort Ren tried his best to ignore her softness as she sat quiescent beside him.

"Kyoko, I think it would serve you well to consider going home to Kyoto for a few weeks to continue your recovery," Lory stated breaking the deafening silence.

All eyes focused on the delicate and pale face of the young actress as she turned her small head towards the president. Understanding that she would become a burden to the ever busy people in the car and that until she recovered, staying with the elderly couple at Darumaya would also be the same, Kyoko passively nodded in agreement, "Yes, I think that would be best."

"President, are you sure that is a good idea, Kyoto is so far away, surely we can arrange for a nurse to keep watch over her while she continues to recuperate?" Ren asked, stricken by the thought of not seeing her. As he longed to be able to spend as much time as possible helping her through the recovery period.

"No, Tokyo is a busy city and can become too toxic an environment for anyone who is seeking complete rest and relaxation. It is best for Kyoko to go somewhere quiet to fully recover." Lory stated matter-of-factly. He sympathized with what was going through the worry sick mind of Ren but felt that Kyoko's welfare was more important.

And he felt it was his responsibility to ensure that she would have complete peace of mind as she rested. Knowing that the chances would increase in the right setting as what she had endured was more than what he had intended for her when he first sent her out on the dangerous mission for the Love Me assignment.

"But President, who will she have there to take care of her?" Ren persisted, hopping to change both Kyoko and Lory's mind. His mind raced at possible excuses to keep her in Tokyo and by his side. Forcing himself to remain calm, he drew a long breath and focused his attention squarely on the president.

"At least here, she has a support group of the LME who will be there should she need us." He levelly argued. Following his example, Kanae nodded in agreement and was about to support Ren's argument when she was interrupted.

"I do have support in Kyoto." Kyoko softly answered for the president. While looking around at the others, she offered up a weak smile at the them as if to reassure them.

But all the eyes turned towards her pale and fragile form as she sat between the two larger men were strained with hesitation if not doubt for the valiant front that she was clearly making.

"I think the president is wise to send me back, I have friends back there and a guardian family that I can stay with who can watch after me safely for the time being. No one needs to worry about me, I will be fine." She smiled weakly as she hid bravely behind reassuring words.

Kyoko did not want to become a burden to anyone as she recovered. She felt strongly about being able to make it through the recovery period independently and knew that the ryokan's of Shoutaro parents would be able to accommodate her. She was not worried if she would be imposing on them, as they had always been friendly and hospitable to her.

* * *

Kyoko realised that she had been wrong about her assessment as sat quietly with Sho's mother while they both did separate ikebana flower arrangement settings, according to the _shoka_ style. It had been two days since her arrival at the Fuwa ryokan in Kyoto, and although her recovery had been exceptionally fast, her reception at the formal household had been awkward and unsettling.

Despite being housed at the elegant ryokan, she was acutely aware that she was being treated more as a formal guest than a welcomed family member. It was also apparent to her that President Lory was footing the bill at the establishment and had also paid for the entire month. Although she had initially protested against his hospitality, she was also bound by his authority to remain in Kyoto during her recovery period.

Growing up in the Fuwa's residence, she had been aware of how she would constantly seek the approval of their family, in-order to gain acceptance into their lives and more importantly into Sho's life. But things were different now.

Sho was not her soul reason for being alive and she was as aware of this new fact, even as his mother was. Sitting regally beside her, she continued to silently ignore Kyouko while arranging her flowers.

Grimacing at the uncomfortable silence within the room, Kyoko wondered at the change in Sho's mother. Could she still be upset over Kyoko having left for Tokyo with her only son? Knowing that she probably felt betrayed, Kyoko felt the need to break the awkward silence and searched for a topic that they could begin on.

"Umm, Fuwa-san, your arrangement is very lovely, and I have noticed that you are using almost a more Nageire style instead of your usual Rikka and Shoka styles," Kyoko formally addressed her, hoping to engage her in conversation.

"Yes, you are right, Kyouko-chan, even I have grown to understand that things in this world must change and that traditions that we have long held important can easily be washed away by a new era," the elegant lady replied as she continued to methodically clip at her flowers.

"Have you and Shoutaro been managing well in Tokyo?" she asked briskly, almost out of politeness. But her cool gaze penetrated deeply into Kyoko, causing some of Kyoko's confidence to slide away.

Swallowing her nervousness, she glanced at the regalness and poise of Sho's mother and hesitated before answering.

"Umm… that is, Shoutaro and I have not really seen much of each other since we got there. I believe he is enjoying great success as a singer." Kyoko's voice trailed off as she realised how little she really wanted to speak of Sho and how uncomfortable the topic was for her, making her feel even more ill at ease.

"Yes, as expected. My son has always been very talented in music and I am sure that he would not fail even if he is in Tokyo. What about you Kyouko? Have you fared well?" Her manners and speech remained indifferent and restrained as she barely glanced from her flowers.

"Yes, I have been working as an actress over the last few months and have only begun receiving some recognition," Kyoko's eyes flashed with excitement as she enjoyed talking about acting. But looking at the formal mistress that had stilled in her flower arrangement, Kyoko hesitated.

"You too are interested and trying to get into show business. How very unexpected, Kyouko-chan," she exclaimed, her voice indicating some degree of censorship but clearly lacking in interest. Recognizing her lack of genuine curiosity towards her future ambition, Kyoko decided to end the conversation. Was she a disappointment to the Fuwa family, now that she was no longer a prospect for their son's wife?

Nodding her head, Kyoko answered softly, "Yes," and spent the rest of the afternoon in the room with Sho's mother arranging flowers in silence, as neither of them had much else to say towards each other.

* * *

As Kyoko walked towards the hot springs to bathe, she continued to be reminded of how her home in Kyoto was never really a home but instead a wayward place for weary or vacationing travellers. This held true especially when a younger staff member greeted her with a low and formal bow as Kyoko stepped through the doors of the hot springs.

Was she ever truly a member of this establishment? Kyoko wondered as she soaked her aching body within the warm waters. Although, she had been very familiar with the feelings of wanting to belong, she was beginning to recognize that her youth was studded with memories of not having ever really belonged anywhere.

There were times in her past when she would run away to cry because it was hard not having a home or a family that truly loved her. But not only was she an outcast because she was parentless but she lived in the shadow of a popular, affluent boy and had become like Cinderella, where she was despised by her schoolmates for her closeness to him. Yet she wasn't really close to anyone in his home. And truthfully speaking even at that time, Sho had only seen her as nothing more than his maid.

Sinking deeper into the warm waters of the spring, she wondered if she had truly been that foolish? Just a burden to the Fuwa family, someone left behind that was eagerly seeking to marry the prince of the palace, yet she was nothing more than an inadequate and incompetent child. A child that her very own mother, could not love because she demanded perfection and it was something Kyoko had never been able to supply.

Sighing in remorse, she felt like a shadow and not even a person. If her parents, her own blood, didn't love her, how could she have expected anyone else to love her? Had she been that foolish that she thought that she was capable of earning Sho's love by making him the center of her life? Didn't that fail when she tried to earn love from her own mother?

Recognizing how much she had expected to be loved from the popular and affluent childhood friend, Kyoko realised her own folly. Closing her eyes to this embarrassing factor, a frown crossed her delicate face.

Perhaps she had wronged Sho; after all, he did not owe her his love. Wasn't she obligated to the Fuwa's as they had taken her in when she had been rejected by her own mother? Why should Sho who was so sought after by so many fans want to love her to begin with?

Kyoko own sense of appreciation for love had changed as she understood now that love was not just an emotion that one could easily earn. However, she recognized that with enough struggling, she was able to earn the love of her fans, so surely with the right kind of attitude, she would be able to find the right man out there that would love her. Maybe she just needed to look for him at the right place instead of casting her hopes so high.

Kyoko grimaced at her own silliness, when had she started to want to be loved again? It used to be that she considered love something that she had balled up and threw so far out into the galaxy that it had made her insane, yet things had changed now. Was this something that was suddenly brought on by her near death experience? More importantly, was there really anyone out there that could love her?

Staring up at the dark sky sprinkled with bright stars, she wondered how could she love anyone if she continued to believe she would never receive love back from them? Was there really no way to change the course of her life? Was this her fate?

Closing her eyes, she remembered how Ren had once told Bo that even though he was in love with a 16 year old high school girl, he had no intentions of staying that way at that time, nor was he able to allow himself to ever have anyone important.

Kyoko had felt sorry for him, when he had admitted it back then. But wasn't she the same, unable to love or to be loved? Although Ren's reason was linked to a self-inflicted punishment extending from his dark past, hers were linked to an unwillingness to be vulnerable again.

Kyoko sighed again as she thought how sad her plight was and how very similar it was to Ren's. Was this why they had both been so comfortable with just their uncompromising sexual relationship? And was that the way she really wanted to live her life? Being the lover of someone who loved another? Wasn't that similar to having been with Sho when he had only loved himself?

Fear suddenly struck her causing her to draw in a sharp breath as she now recognised how shallow her life would become should she continue in a futile relationship with Ren. Ren, who not only loved someone else but was determined to not have anyone important in his life; and therefore, was limiting himself in a meaningless sexual relationship with her, was surely unaware of what could happen to their senpai-kohai bond.

She longed to find a way to change her predicament. Continuing in this unrealistic relationship would only demean her existence and promote Ren's lack of value in himself and his self-punishment. Surely she owed it to him to help him see things differently and to stop cheapening their senpai-kohai bond.

Could she change her circumstances? That would mean she would have to start anew and find someone that she could truly invest herself into, such as someone that wasn't narcissistic like Sho or unattainable like Ren. Does such a person really exist?

Either way, it was time for a change and she was ready to let both Ren and Sho go. It was time to start fresh with Mr. right, wherever he may be. As life had given her a second chance and Kyoko was now ready to give love a second chance as well.

Kyoko was optimistic as she lifted her wet body out of the hot spring and headed back to her bedroom.

* * *

**A/N : Hi Everybody, thanks for all your encouragements and patience. I hope you enjoyed those past few chapters and continue to R & R!**

**For those interested Kyoko's past feelings of love was an excerpt from SB ch 143**


	10. Chapter 10 Reunion

A dark shadowy indefinable male presence stood holding Kyoko's shattered body, crying and clinging tightly to her as she struggled to breathe. Half lying on the cold wet cement and half drawn across his strong firm chest, she could feel his warm breath against her cheek and his heart raced wildly against her frame. In a deep raw voice, she heard him cry soulfully,

_I love you. I love you. I love you, please come back. Don't go anywhere. Don't leave me. I don't want to live without you._

In the wave of her misty confusion, his broken and hoarse voice sounded familiar but combined with the tortured wrenching of his tears, she could not quite match the exact face with its owner. An aching twist seized her heart and she couldn't bear feeling his pain anymore. She just wanted to see him transition back into who he was supposed to be again…yet who was this man that was crying so sorrowfully because he was so in love with her?

Once again she heard his tender yet pained edged words, this time as she laid on the soft pillows of her hospital bed,

_I love you Kyoko. I have only ever loved you, so please come back to me._

Her heart lurched in sympathy as she reached out to this obscure dark figure to touch his warm face. Yet she could not comfort him but instead felt the naked anguish of warm tears fall from him landing on her.

Engulfing her deeply into his sorrow and pained by his love for her, she was hauntingly paralyzed by him. Who was this man? Why was he telling her he loved her? Why was he crying so brokenly over her?

Kyoko was aching deeply as she tried to comfort him back, and she longed to hold him in her arms. Against the softness of her pillow, her head tossed in anguished as she fought her way back from oblivion, so that she could tell him she came back for him.

She wanted him to know that she would not leave him. That if he loved her, she would stay by his side forever, but her body felt too constrained and heavy. Although she tried to speak, she could not even move her lips.

In the middle of her futile struggle to speak, she was able to hear his strained whisper and feel his soft gentle kisses, as he huskily urged her again,

_Come back to me, my love. Please come back to me._

_I love you so much Kyoko, please come back to me._

Who was this man that she loved and that loved her back so much? She yearned to be with this man forever and her heart was also breaking over not being able to truly experience his love. Quiet sobs tore from her chest as she tried again to speak. She was desperate to let him know that not only did she respect and value him but she loved him as well.

These were the words that were so ingrained and stamped into her person that she found herself screaming them over and over in her head. Pulling her back into conscious as she broke free from the words, and tearing a soft whimper from deep within her as she snapped opened her eyes.

Breathing heavily and drenched in a cold sweat, Kyoko sat up from her futon and wiped away the tears that were flowing down her widened eyes. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears but she could still faintly remember the soft but painful whispers of a promised love from her haunting dream.

Her dream had been so vivid that she was desperately trying to recall the details that were like missing fragments which were somehow related to what she had been going through. Brushing away a lock of hair from her sweat drenched forehead, she frowned in concentration. What was going on? Had that really been just a dream?

The words that the dark figure spoke were of a deep aching love that he carried just for her and in her dream she had only wanted to fearlessly love him back as well. Was that really just a dream?

She had felt it so intensely in her spirit that even now while wide awake; she could almost hear the sound of his deep velvety voice and feel the pain and longing of his love. Her own heart twisted with a deep sense of desire to bring happiness and joy, as well as love to him. But who was this man?

Trying to remember, she could almost place the familiarity of his soft tone and yet, she could not see past the dark shadowy figure to completely visualize his face. Who was this man? Did he really exist or could it have been a premonition? Perhaps just someone she will meet in her future?

Rubbing the chill off her shoulders, Kyoko laid her head back down and tightly closed her eyes against the softness of her pillow. Snuggling deeper against her futon she willed herself to return to her dream but it wasn't until much later before she eventually fell back to sleep but this time it was a dreamless slumber that awaited her.

* * *

Ren walked into the elegant and formal Fuwa ryokan, and his presence was noted by several staff members that seemed to know exactly who he was. However, they were too professional to apply that knowledge, as they continued to give him his privacy even as he finished his check-in and headed towards his room.

He had flown in that morning and was eager to see Kyoko but he did not want to interrupt her sleep by calling up to her room at such an early time of day. So, he had left a note with the receptionist for her instead. It indicated his name and room number, and he hoped that as soon as she was able to, she would come to see him.

Twenty minutes into settling in his room, his hotel phone rang and a soft feminine voice was on the other side.

"Hello, is this Tsuruga-san?"

"Yes, it is," he answered.

"Sir, you had left a note for Mogami-san but I am sorry to inform you that she will no longer be staying here with us. It appears that her bags have been packed and are waiting in the lobby for her. She has mentioned to us that she was going out for a little bit but would return for them. It also appears she will then be checking out today."

"I understand." Ren affirmed as he hung up the phone, his face tightened into a mask of anxiety.

Walking hurriedly out of his quiet room Ren left the ryokan and headed towards the only place he could think of where Kyoko might be. Hoping she would be there when he reached it.

* * *

Staring at the small river, Kyoko sat alone by the water's edge as she bid goodbye to her past childhood. With maturity she gazed fondly about to savor her cherished childhood haunt. Amidst the rushing waters were wild clovers and small flowers that sprung up in bright colours that decorated the edges of the river and brought a warmth of happy emotions to her wistful heart.

Feeling in sharp contrast to her bright scenery, Kyoko's insides were in turmoil at the decisions she was struggling to make. She had originally came to Kyoto to recover from her physical wounds but had now discovered that what really needed attention was not that which was physical but it was that which was emotional.

It was an intangible but deep trauma that she really needed to recover from that combined her loss of self and left her feeling like a shadow of a person. It started when she had been abandoned by her mother who had never truly accepted or loved her then progressed to an unhealthy desire to be loved by Sho who was never really capable of loving anyone or anything except himself or his own career. But now had transitioned into a potentially hazardous sexual relationship that could compromise Ren, who was someone she truly respected and admired.

Now as she sat there at the river banks, she was pondering her own ability to find love and be free from all the past pain that had enslaved her. She laughed at her own self-discovery, after experiencing a life threatening event, her entire view point on the issue was changing.

Kyoko hiccupped as she fought to hold back the rising tide of wanting to experience the truth and possibility of such an event and she closed her eyes while she listened to the sounds of the rushing river.

As Ren neared the clearing, he caught his breath at the beautiful backdrop of the magical river and there sat the most spectacular vision of all, Kyoko, who looked like a magical nymph with her beautiful face upturned to the sun and her eyes closed. The sunlight highlighted her fire gold hair turning her into an enthrall beauty. Her profile was serene, with her long dark lashes contrasting starkly against her rosy pink cheeks.

Taking in her striking pose, he became spellbound and enchanted by her loveliness and he slowed his steps to a halt.

Snapping her head up, Kyoko's eyes opened as she focused on the silhouette of a man standing nearby who was silently watching her. A familiar image that she had once seen came back to haunt her with a faint memory of her childhood that briefly flashed across her mind before it disappeared back into the recesses of her mind.

Within seconds, Kyoko's eyes widened in surprise and she rose with a warm smile that broke across her face as she recognised that it was Ren standing in the clearing. His warm eyes greeted hers in response from across the clearing and Kyoko did not hesitate to leave her perch at the river bank. She walked gracefully over to his side with an easy and unconsciously seductive gait.

"Ren, what are you doing here?" Kyoko asked casually as she neared him, her golden warm eyes piercing deep into his openly admiring gaze. Her newfound enlightenment was creating an alluring confidence in her every motion and along with the vividness of her beautiful features, Ren was falling in danger of losing all cognitive function.

With no idea what to say to her, his mind struggled as a tight lump swelled in his throat. His heart slammed painfully against his chest with a combination of fear and dread at the purpose of which he had come to seek her out.

He wanted to draw her into his arms and dissolve himself completely into her soft body, to carry her off into the fields and bury himself in her. Yet at the same time, he knew he wasn't worthy of even speaking to her, let alone touching her. Would she accept him? Could she accept him? Drawing a long and labored breath, he decided it was time to find out.

"Good morning Kyoko, I was told you would be here," he hesitated as she came to a complete stop next to him, staring up into his clear eyes with flakes of yellow in her golden eyes that held him imprisoned in its mesmerizing depths.

Lost in the intensity of her soft gaze, Ren struggled again to stay focus on his objective for seeking her out. Standing only inches from her, he never felt so vulnerable in his life. With every muscle clenching in nervous agony, he welcomed the torture of her closeness as he came not just to atone for the violent act he had committed but to tell her once and for all, everything that had been bottled up within his heart.

Cognizant of the tension in Ren's body, Kyoko saw the bitter regret etched deeply into his handsome features and the accompanying aching plea in his compelling eyes, as he fought to find the right words to start. His hands were fisted tightly at his sides as he braced himself before he cleared his throat to begin.

"I know that you needed some time to heal through your injuries but I wanted to speak with you. I wanted to apologize for that night, and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but if you could find it in your heart to one day forgive me…"

His voice was so raw with emotion and the shattering tenderness of his tone brought a deep ache to Kyoko's moved heart making it unbearable for her to endure. Needing to stop his torture, she reached up to his lips and slipped her small fingers over his mouth to silence his pain edged words.

"Ren, I understand why you are here but you don't have to apologize for anything. I too have something I need to say but…" Kyoko stared up at his tall form and suddenly, an intense longing invaded her soul, as her voice trailed off into a soft whisper. The feel of his warm lips under her fingers brought about a sudden urge to press her lips against them instead.

Spellbound by the magic of the moment, she struggled within herself as she fought to find the words. As she hesitated, she sensed that a similar struggle was taking place within Ren's handsome profile as well. But when his strong lips parted on a shaky breath beneath her sensitive fingers, all her intentions slipped from her mind.

Reaching up towards his lips, she replaced her fingers with her soft lips. Kyoko was surprised when she was drawn into a tight embrace as Ren's strong arms enfolded around her waist. And all thoughts of reason evaded her when he returned her kiss with lips that moved insistently causing a storm of passion to overtake her that made her gasp and cling tighter to him.

Yielding her mouth to the possessive invasion of his tongue, her heart raced frantically as his strong hands cradled her head holding her lips tighter to his while he twisted his sensual tongue in her mouth. While making her moan in submission to his urgent demand, her body leaned into his wanting to meet and forge itself into his muscular build. Together with being held in his solid arms, the force of his kiss was enough to cause a flaming burst of desire within her to build and burn out of control.

Ren did not hesitate in response to her softness pressed up against his growing hardness. His hungering arms reached down and circled her small hips holding her warm body firmly, while his tongue plunged even deeper into her mouth in responds to her open invitation. His heart was flooded with relief that she had not turn him away in fear of what he had done to her on the night of the accident.

With weeks of longing for her built up within him, he was unable to control himself as he felt her small tongue slipped into his mouth to deepen their kiss. When he finally managed to drag his mouth from hers, he was breathless in amazement and slightly annoyed with himself over how easily he was swept away by her kiss.

Unsure and afraid of hurting her Ren held himself back and pushed Kyoko's small frame slightly away from his tense body. With firm hands grasping at her shoulders, he watched as her passion filled eyes opened and her hands began to slide up the front of his large chest where they skillfully unbuttoned the collar of his shirt before slipping down to the next button and doing the same. Her hands began to run the length of his hard chest after she was done.

With a voice that ached in restraint, Ren asked, "Are you sure you can?"

Worry etched his face as he looked intensely into her golden eyes but Kyoko was not willing to stop for any reason and her conscience had already been silenced by his last kiss. Despite feeling some minor aches and pains, she had mostly recovered from the majority of her injuries. She gave a firm nod, even as her voice trembled when she softly stated, "Please do this for me Ren."

All thought of stopping left Ren as he hungrily sought her eagerly waiting lips with his own. His tongue invaded her sweet mouth as he claimed her kiss in violent tenderness. He kissed her slowly this time, welcoming the scorching desire as she melted herself into his large body. His hand curved into the hair at her nape, stroking it softly, while the other stroked up and down her spine in an endless caress.

In response, Kyoko ran her hands up the solid wall of his chest, over his shoulders, while arching her breast against his hard planes inviting his touch. It wasn't until his hands shifted; sliding towards the sides of her breast where he started to caress them that she started to quiver in bliss as he earnestly fueled her passion.

Ren was drugged by the familiar scent and soft feel of her pressed up tightly against him. Sliding one arm over her, he moved her even tighter against his harden member, as he continued to kiss her deeply. His hand cupped at her buttocks lifting her up, showing her the intensity of his desire, as he began to press himself suggestively against her.

Kyoko's body fused into his as she felt herself burn and melt against Ren's rigid member thrusting enticingly at her. A wave of urgency born from her desire overtook her, as she tried to pull his shirt off. She wanted to touch him and craved his touch in return. She needed to feel him within her, to have him release her from the scorching desire that was encapsulating her.

As if in answer to her urgent demand, Ren's hand worked instinctively unbuttoning the buttons of her blouse then slipped to the back of her bra where he unfastened the hook and discarded both items efficiently. Hastily he removed both his clothing and the rest of hers, before spreading his shirt down over the grass and slowly lowering Kyoko down.

Kneeling between her legs, he looked at the petit naked beauty lying on his shirt, and his eyes wondered over her luscious form. Where her body was once covered in bruises and lacerations, now only several small fading scars were left over from her injury and surgery remained.

Clenching his jaw tightly, Ren was overwhelmed with guilt and sorrow as he gazed down at her and whispered achingly, "I'm sorry."

His heart shattered over the scars that he felt responsible for. The bright morning sunlight highlighted every part of her body and her scars stood out bright pink against the paleness of the rest of her skin.

They would not only serve as a constant reminder of what he had made Kyoko endure because he could not control Kuon's violence but they were also scars of Ren's brutal past that would now linger permanently and mar her once perfect body.

His fingers trailed across each scar, sliding slowly over them while his handsome face constricted with torment. In a fierce pain filled groan, he whispered, "I'm so sorry that I've hurt you so much."

Watching the look of self-disgust cross Ren's face, Kyoko reached up towards his cheek and ran a tender hand over him while quietly whispering, "It's alright Ren, please don't torture yourself."

Their eyes locked as he nodded his head before closing his eyes briefly in regret. His hands spread across her hips as he lowered his head to her body, his warm lips gently began kissing each scar as if trying to heal it, his tongue trailing along their edges and lips nibbling at them tenderly.

Kyoko sucked in a deep breath when a surge of heat burned through her as Ren's soft kisses and sensual tongue flickered over her passion inflamed skin. The open meadow and soft breeze blowing over their nakedness was like a magical backdrop to the formidable lure of seduction taking place.

As the birds sang and the rivers flowed in the background, Kyoko drew his body down towards her. She kissed him ardently as she wanted to remove the pain that she knew he was feeling.

Feeling his body release its tension, Ren finally relaxed himself and rested his large physique over her soft form. He pulled her slender legs apart as he settled himself, while the tall grass swayed around them, blown by the gentle breeze.

A soft groan escaped Kyoko's throat as she felt his large hands rest over her breast. His fingers began closing over her sensitive nipples drawing them into a tight bulb before his thumbs began to circle the tightened peaks. The loving touch of his skilled hands caressing her full breast made her arch and swell into his palm.

Breaking from the kiss, Ren lowered his head to her breast where he took her small nipple into his mouth teasing it with his lips before suckling on it. A soft whimper left Kyoko as his warm tongue circled the hard peak before his lips nibbled at it, causing her to jerk in response against his sensual lips, before he moved on to its twin.

His tongue followed the curvature of her nipple, soaking it wet before he drew it into his hungry mouth and began to suckle at its small peak. The simple gesture caused his hair to fall over her breast and in the soft warm breeze, it felt like a silk caress over her flushed and sensitive skin.

His hands lowered, gliding down her midriff to her waist, then on to her slender thighs where they skimmed over the surface before reaching behind her to cup her round bottom and hold her up against his taunt form.

His hands continued to possessively mold her soft form to him before he slid himself down her whimpering form and sought to position himself carefully between her shapely legs. Lowering his head towards the apex of her thighs, his tongue began to probe amidst the warm folds of her entrance.

He tasted her sweetness as he sought entrance into her warm channel and inserted his tongue deeply in. Holding her quivering hips in his hands, he held her firmly while he continued to twist and plunge his tongue deeply within her. Tenderly and skillfully he explored and pleasured her, causing Kyoko to cry out in delight.

Clutching his head to her, Kyoko's body became feverish with ardor. She was on the edge of combustion when he lifted himself from her wet warmth and repositioned his rigid shaft there instead. It's pink tip pressed boldly against her opening before he began to rub it along the wet folds of her entrance, teasing her and causing her jerk herself up against it.

A cry of startled pleasure escaped her when she felt him begin to enter her wet cavity. Inch by inch he slowly filled her and she welcomed his hot invasion, tightly sheathing him as she lifted her hips and locked her knees around his waist.

Ren was quickly losing all sense of control, as his longing for her had left him feeling vulnerable like an overly eager teenager. As he tried to slowly insert himself into her tight walls, he felt her expanding to encase him and he shuddered at the exquisite feel of her silken warmth against his ridged member.

Lost to the heated sensation of her, he could no longer hold himself back. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, as he finally drove his full length into her and felt her tighten around him spasmodically. A moan of pleasure that sprang from her was all the encouragement he needed before he began to withdraw from her only to plug deeper each time.

Kyoko clung tightly to Ren as she felt his warm hardness sink deeply into her. In and out he moved above her and with each demanding thrust, he buried even more of himself within her, driving her wild with his rhythmic movements. She brought her hips up to meet each of his heavy thrust and caused him to quicken his driving insistent strokes.

An aching need began to rise within her at their joined bodies and with each of his vigorous thrust; it grew larger and larger until a pulse of pure pleasure exploded within her. Raking and clamping tightly against him, she moaned in ecstasy at her release, only to feel Ren drive even more forcibly into her as he too shook convulsively again and again while he poured his hot liquid into her.

All thoughts were forgotten as Ren wrapped his arms gently around Kyoko and pulled her with him as he turned them onto their sides. Still intimately linked to her, he watched as she snuggled into his chest and quietly began to fall asleep in his arms under the warm sun.

Ren marveled at the primitive lust that she was able to draw from him in the midst of the secluded landscape. Here beside the rushing waters of the river, in this very place barely over a decade ago, he remembered how special she was and was amazed at how much more she had blossomed in uniqueness since then.

A smile tugged at his lips as he fell asleep next to her, as the twisted lump of nervous energy in his heart began to melt. In the open wilderness of nature, Ren dreamt about the past childhood they both shared and about the future he wanted to share with her, if she would have him.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, hope you liked this so far. I must admit, I was feeling guilty writing the last few chapters but am glad of the support many of you have given to my story through your reviews! I am always happy to hear from you, so please continue to R & R!**


	11. Chapter 11 Letting go

The short walk back to the hotel was done mostly in a comfortable silence, except for the sounds of nature that occasionally broke through. In the warmth of the early sun, the two lovers walked slowly across the open landscape. Each one engrossed in their own separate contemplation, though not alone with their own thoughts.

Kyoko's hands were firmly clasped in Ren's larger hand as he continued to lead her though the well-worn trodden path. His eyes occasionally glided over towards her to see if she had regretted what had just transpired between them.

The full knowledge of what Kyoko had done did not escape her as she hiked beside Ren. Despite wanting to start anew, she had not been successful in managing to break off her sexual relationship with Ren and worry began to set in as she realized this was not going to be an easy task.

As true as the bright light of the morning sun that was beating down upon them, she knew that she would be sacrificing not just her chance at experiencing real love but that she was also destroying Ren's persona just by remaining as his lover.

After all, she was still a nobody, in contrast to him being Japan's most popular actor. Even if he was attainable and available to love her as what she would want, she still felt that she was just not good enough for him and would likely negatively impact his reputation if she truly was his girlfriend.

More importantly, there was no way to deny the awful truth: Ren already had somebody he loved and he was still unwilling to be attached. If she continued in this relationship, there was a possibility she may end up wounded from an unrequired love. Swallowing back a wave of unease she felt over that revelation, Kyoko quickly dismissed the thought to the back of her mind. Being in love with Ren was a thought she would not entertain.

As they neared the ryokan, Kyoko began to feel more and more uncomfortable about letting Ren hold her hand. Pulling her hand out of his clasp, she fixed a forced smile to her lips while pretending that it was the most natural thing to do.

Ren saw her fake smile and recognized instantly that Kyoko was not comfortable with holding hands in public, not wanting to add stress to the current situation, he smile casually back down at her and let his hand fall limp to his side, showing her that he accepted and agreed with her actions.

Walking into the elegant entrance of the ryokan, Ren immediately spotted two men wearing large caps and strung around their necks were uncommonly large lens attached to their Nikon cameras. Each man had a smaller carrying case also slung around their necks, cases that looked to contain several different sized lenses that were commonly used by the paparazzi.

Realising that they might be just that and that because neither Kyoko nor he looked like how they normally would, they had not yet been recognized by them. Scrutinizing the two men, Ren was thankful that they were now walking out towards the opposite end of the hallway, oblivious to the disheveled appearance of himself and Kyoko.

Glancing down at Kyoko with her hair tossed wildly in disarray and skin still flushing noticeably red from the lovemaking and short nap in the sun that she had taken, Ren was glad that she wasn't easily recognizable.

While he was wearing a shirt that was conspicuously stained a dirty green from the moist grass where they had made love on, instead of the neat and immaculate attire that he commonly would have been wearing. So for now they were safe enough from being linked to their professional profiles.

However as he watched the two paparazzi circle around the entrance and were clearly lurking nearby for a glimpse of something they would deem photo worthy, he decided it was important to act cautiously. Taking a firm hold of Kyoko's elbow he led her directly in the opposite direction and continued to walk quickly around the corner of the hallway in a determined pace.

Unsure of why Ren was hurriedly ushering her though the entrance, Kyoko glanced at him in surprised and saw his intense expression before he nodded slightly towards the two men that were standing by the entrance with their profiles turned to her.

The corners of Ren's mouth were turned down and there was an obvious tightening at his lips which alerted her that he wanted her cooperation. The tight clasped of his hand on her elbow was indicative of the seriousness of his emotion and her pulse leapt in response.

She also instantly recognised that the emotion he was now transmitting was likely that of anger. This was clearly not something she had done but realizing that Ren was taking quick peeks at the two men, Kyoko was able to put two and two together and realised that whatever it was that had made Ren mad, it had something to do with those two strangers.

Keeping her eyes focused on him, she allowed herself to be pulled though the long hallway in a vice like grip that was filled with tension, while remaining calm and composed. Ren led her to a quiet sitting area that was tucked away and hidden out of view by several tall potted plants.

Lowering his head to her ears, he spoke quietly to her, "There are unwelcomed tabloid journalists that must have followed you here probably to write about your recovery. Before you return to the receptionist to check out, I think it would be best for us to separate at this point to avoid speculation. I do not think they noticed our entrance but we should keep them from realising who we are."

Nodding in agreement, Kyoko answered, "Yes. But how should we do this?"

"First, since you are already packed and ready to check out, why don't you continue with those plans and do so. I will then check out later in the day and shall come to meet up with you while we are back in Tokyo. We should have lots of privacy once we are back in the city. But Kyoko, remember I have something every important that I want to discuss with you." Ren stated in his no nonsense way.

Without hesitation, Kyoko nodded in agreement, though she tried, she couldn't contain her relived smile. She was glad that she didn't need to speak to Ren at the moment, as she was uncertain that she would be able to articulate what she knew she needed to relate to him.

While meeting him in Tokyo would give her a chance to sort out her feelings and find the right words to break off her sexual relationship with Ren. Time, it was what she needed to compose herself and being offered this reprieved from her circumstances was bringing respite to her already stressed spirit.

"I will be waiting for you in Tokyo then", Kyoko said as she let out a weary breath, while staring intently at his chest. She tried not to show any signs of her inner turmoil but her efforts were in vain as her small hands that were clenched tightly by her sides were giving her away.

Ren mistook her for being nervous, for he caught the shakiness in her voice along with her obvious body language. He slowly forced her chin up, staring intently into her warm eyes as he softly whispered, "Don't let them worry you, we'll work though all of this together."

Ren didn't want to release her; he was once again caught up in the amazing depth of her eyes. His thumb slowly brushed her pink lips, its sensual nature beckoned at him and he wanted to taste her mouth again. She was boldly looking back at him and her innocent yet seductive eyes were proving too much of a temptation to resist.

"Yes," Kyoko said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, what?" Ren asked, trying to remember what they had been talking about as he spotted a small utility room several feet away and decided that he needed to feel her once more before he could part with her.

Drawing her with him, he shut them both into the small space and started to kiss her fervently within the dark confines. His heart was racing in his chest. The scent of her mixed in with the musky odor of grass still on her skin was so intoxicating, so incredibly alluring that his arousal was instantaneous.

Within the room, Kyoko could feel her pulse quicken from the heated touch of his mouth against hers. She recognized how quickly Ren's sexual appeal could break though all her restrains but was unable to resist his magnetism, as his strong arms drew her body tightly towards his. If it hadn't been for that then perhaps she wouldn't have felt an impatient urge to rotate her hips against his rising bulge that was growing hard against her.

Fire burned through them in the heated kiss that they exchanged in the small room, and with each kiss they shared it became harder and harder to separate. With desire peaking between them, Ren pinned Kyoko up against the adjacent wall.

His strong thigh brushed against hers seeking to be admitted between hers. His urgent hands caressed her hair, neck and clavicle before slipping under her blouse and bra towards her full breast.

Kyoko melted instantly against him, clinging tightly towards him as she kissed him back. She knew what she was doing was wrong and that it was creating a dangerous precedence between them.

But she was torn between desire and reason. While the touch of Ren's large hands cupping tightly on to her breast with his thumbs circling her nipples was quickly sending all reason out of her mind. Her senses were flooded with the feel of his hard body and craving demands.

"You drive me crazy." Ren whispered against her lips. His right hand reached down towards the hem of her skirt, moving between her legs to pull her underwear down over the curve of her hips.

"The way you smell, your softness and warmth makes me want you so much," he continued to say in between kisses. His hand slid between her thighs, and two long fingers inserted into her tight walls. While his thumb rotated around the small bud above her folds, making her dissolve into bliss.

"You're so wet, you feel so good," he breathed against her lips. His long fingers began to slowly plunge in and out of her. Kyoko whispered his name in response to the mounting climax he was building her up to. Her hips swayed against his probing fingers while her breast was held tightly in his other hand.

"I just want to be inside you always," he boldly stated as he claimed her lips in another heated kiss. Kyoko was burning up over his provocative confessions, while Ren would not stop his invasion. Soon she was shuddering and spasming against his fingers, lost to the pleasure coursing through her.

Kyoko moaned softly into Ren's mouth. The erotic sound of her climax nearly drove Ren mad with desire but clinging onto his last ounce of common sense, he reluctantly ended his assault. His hands abruptly released her as he pulled away from her warm body.

"We can't do any more than this here and now," he uttered in a ragged whisper, his own body rigid with desire.

Unfortunately, Kyoko was still too transfixed in the web of passion to be able to comprehend what was now transpiring. The knowledge brought a smile to Ren as he straighten her blouse, pulled back up her underwear and whispered, "I'll be waiting in Tokyo for you."

His promise penetrated Kyoko's passion dazed mind like a dousing of cold water. Sucking in a breath, her eyes widen in the dark and she instinctively took a step back. But her reaction was lost on Ren as he was already reaching for the door and looking out the small crack.

As Ren stepped out, he looked both ways before he reached in towards her and pulled her out as well. Giving her a gentle shove towards the front entrance, he watched as she started to walk shakily away before he spun on his own heel and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

Kyoko did not expect the next few days of recovery to go well; in fact, she was surprised that the busy couple at the Darumaya had been so kind to her. They had even taken her under their wings, as they allowed her to sleep in and hardly bothered her while she rested peacefully in her room.

Even Mouko-san had visited her several times in the past few days and after verifying that Kyoko was recovering smoothly and without any repercussions from her accident, had also been placated enough to leave Kyoko alone to recover in peace.

Although flowers, get-well-cards and the occasional gift continued to pour in, Kyoko was not subjected to many distractions and therefore had plenty of time to heal in the peaceful sanctuary of her room.

In fact, everyone who had known about her return from Kyoto had been kind enough to not trouble Kyoko excessively by allowing her to rest quietly alone. That is everyone except Ren.

He continued to call her nightly to check on her status and although his phone calls were brief, they left a lasting and disconcerting impression on Kyoko which often left her fearing the upcoming confrontation she would have with him.

Although he had even asked her out to lunch or dinner during several of those calls, Kyoko would evade his invitations by coming up with a suitable excuse that would not permit them to meet up.

Deep down inside, she already knew without a doubt that if it weren't for her acting classes and the fact that she tried to keep the calls short, Ren would be able to see through her pretense. Thus, she had no intention of meeting up with him until she was certain she could withstand his appeal.

This was the only way Kyoko felt safe from the draw of Ren's sexual magnetism. She hadn't yet worked up to the prospect of breaking up her sexual relationship with him but knew that as she was growing stronger and feeling more fit every day, the time will come for them to have "that" discussion.

Although Kyoko remembered that Ren had also mentioned that he had something he wanted to say to her, she was not overly concern about what it was, as it likely had to do with how guilty he had been feeling about having inadvertently caused the accident.

Sighing against the glass panels of her window, Kyoko looked out into the empty streets and up into the star filled night. Her thoughts had drifted to the busy day she had planned for tomorrow.

She was to start filming as Natsu in Box-R again and although she was excited to get back to work, she was dreading leaving the sanctuary of her room and facing the world that would be watching her.

A soft buzz startled her out of her thoughts as she looked towards the source of the interruption. On the small table which she used as her desk, her phone was indicating a caller. Reaching towards the phone, Kyoko hesitated a brief moment before answering it.

"Hello," Kyoko answered.

"Good evening, Kyoko. It's me." Ren's familiar and husky voice replied.

"Ah, Ren. Good evening," Kyoko replied, forcing herself to ignore the sexiness of his deep tone.

"Am I calling too late?" He asked.

"No, its fine," she answered constraining her voice to a mild calmness. She was unwilling to let him know of the quickening within her chest at the impact of the sound of his velvety voice.

"I see, that's good. I wanted to see how you were doing? Are you prepared for tomorrow?" he asked in mild concern.

"Eh prepared? Oh! Yes, prepared, yes about that... I am looking forward towards it," she answered with a tinged of nervousness in her voice.

"I'm glad to hear that but I wanted to caution you not to overextend yourself on your first day back on the set. Don't do anything too much and try to ease back slowly." He sternly cautioned.

Kyoko's mind had hardly registered what he had said as she tried to stay focus on his words but the dark night along with the ruggedly deep sound of his voice on the other end of the phone was having a hypnotic effort on her.

"Kyoko?" Ren asked, as his strong voice broke through her senses.

"Got it, I'll be sure to remember that." Kyoko answered, unsure of what he had just said.

"Also Kyoko, after your filming would you be able to meet up with me? There is something that has been on my mind that I would like to address with you." Ren asked.

"Umm, after the filming I might have to stay behind to discuss a few things with the director and …it might take a while." Kyoko stated, her mind screaming against the possibility of seeing him so soon.

"That is fine with me, I am willing to come pick you up when you are done. Maybe we should have dinner together," Ren persisted.

"Well if you are fine with the late hour, then yes." She answered, though not willingly.

"Great, then I will come pick you up. Good luck with your first day back. Get some rest tonight," Ren stated, satisfied that he would get to see her tomorrow.

"Thank you. Goodnight," Kyoko answered softly, her heart was beating in protest at having to meet him tomorrow.

"Goodnight"

* * *

While still holding tightly to the phone, Ren sat motionless on his couch. His focus was suddenly drawn to his television and to a denim commercial that had just began. His eyes had gone dark with disillusion; it felt like all of his energy had left his body as he watched the sexual scene unfold before him.

Kyoko was breath-takingly beautiful; her eyes were tightly closed in raptured sexuality as she slid over the male model framing her. A cold chill ran down Ren's spine as he forced himself to finish the commercial.

Seeing her together with another man was bringing a rush of dread to his being. His mind protested loudly over her body as it pressed along the contours of the male model. He went rigid with fury but still he looked on as the couple kissed enticingly in the commercial.

His mood was blackened by the time the commercial was over but the vision of her in the arms of another man kept playing over and over within his mind. Never had he felt so overwhelmed by helplessness and jealousy. Standing up he turned off the television and hurled the offensive remote control at the couch as he headed to his bedroom to shower.

A cold shower was just what he needed to clear his mind. He had always been able to separate what was professional from what was personal. But Kyoko was affecting his every thought and even his every action was becoming dangerously unreasonable.

As much as he loved her, he did not want to be a hindrance to her career, especially since he knew how much it meant to her. Determined to control himself he turned on the cold water of his shower and after stripping, stepped under the water stream. Allowing the freezing jets of water to numb his mind and welcoming it when it happened.

* * *

Though the filming had progressed without any incident, Kyoko was a bag of nervous energy the entire day. Each hour that passed brought her closer and closer to the time where she would have to separate from Ren and was building more and more tension within the weary actress.

By the time she stepped out of the studio and onto the parking lot to where she was expecting Ren to pick her up, she was in a flighty mood. Her stomach twisted in knots and had he not been there already waiting for her, she would have made her escape.

Instead, her legs felt heavy as she walked reluctantly towards him. Forcing a bland smile to her face, she bravely opened his car door and slipped into the passenger side of his car.

"Good evening," She greeted him, her nervous energy emitted clearly through her shaky voice.

"Good evening," he smiled back. Ren's own heart was racing against his chest; he had spotted Kyoko in the distance and had been held captive immediately by her beauty.

Wearing a blue body hugging dress that ended at her mid-thigh, her shapely legs were shown at their best and were fast becoming one of the reasons that Ren couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He had been watching the gentle sway of her hips as she walked over towards him and his mind had been entranced by her innocent allure.

She had her normally wavy hair combed backed and styled elegantly behind her ears. The bright sunlight brought out yellow flakes in her golden eyes as she lifted her eyes up to meet him. Her lips were tinged with a pale pink gloss that drew Ren's eyes to them, while a healthy flush stained her luminance skin. Everything about her was so appealingly feminine and attractive to him.

Smiling tenderly down at her, Ren waited for her to fastened her seat beat before he took off, turning his car onto the main road. As he engaged his car though the busy evening traffic, his eyes slid over her and he noticed the tension that she was apparently discharging.

"How was your first day back?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Good, everything went smoothly." She countered as she fixed her eyes straight ahead, staring into the traffic in a rigid stance.

"How are you feeling?" Ren continued, not convinced that she wasn't feeling well.

Kyoko swallowed a dry lump in her throat as she answered, "I'm feeling very well thank you"

Her formality and the way she was answering him was beginning to alert Ren that something was bothering Kyoko. "Yes, you look very well. But are you back to your 100%, do you have any lingering side effects from your injuries?" he asked.

Kyoko ignored the anxiety in his voice. Her own mind raced for a plausible excuse to side track his mounting suspicion over the tension that she was incapable of hiding from his knowing eyes.

"The entire crew had spent the day catering and pampering me, so I have been feeling overwhelmed by all their attention. I don't remember ever having so much attention focused on me and was feeling very self-conscious the entire day."

"Self-conscious?" Ren asked, smiling over the sincerity in her voice.

"Yes, I was so unused to all the excessive attention that there were times when I felt like no one would believe that I was even capable of standing up without help." Kyoko answered too enthusiastically, getting caught up in her own fabrication while unknowingly her small hands twisted into fists over her lap.

She had decided not to feel guilty about misleading Ren as her motives were pure. She also already knew that in a little while, he would be unhappy enough about what would happen between them.

And although she knew it would be difficult she was undaunted in her mindset. This wasn't something she could take lightly as she knew the consequences that would play out should she continue to weaver any longer.

"That sounds like they were indeed very concerned over you. Tell me more of what happened." Ren persisted; his hands began clenching tightly onto the stirring wheel.

He knew something was bothering Kyoko but whatever it was, she wasn't going to tell him. And that revelation was beginning to bring chaos to his mind, filling his being with insecurity.

"How did the rest of your day go?" he asked forcing his voice to be mild.

"The filming finished on time and I had no NGs today but there were a lot of changes to the script throughout the day. With all these changes, several actors had to retake scenes and that made a few of them upset. So even though everyone was being very nice, I felt responsible for the inconvenience and disturbance for the shoot."

Kyoko's reasoning was convincing and logical for it clarified why she was tense and made excellent sense. It explained why her hands were tightly fisted on her lap and the overly brightness sparkling in her eyes. But Ren wasn't convinced by her act, not even for a minute.

Pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant, Ren let out a silent sigh. He accepted the fact that Kyoko did not trust him completely with the truth and that it was likely to do with his own behavior as Kuon. He knew it was something he would have to rebuild with her should she allow him to do so.

* * *

Walking into the restaurant, Ren requested a private table for their evening meal and was accommodated when they were led to a quiet and empty section along the side of the restaurant. They were the only people seated in that section and the exclusivity of the area boded well with them.

After glancing over the menu selections and confirming with Kyoko what she wanted, Ren ordered for them, before turning his full attention on the stricken face of the young beauty sitting across from him.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" He silently asked Kyoko and there was no mistake in the intensity of his look as he stared into her worried filled eyes.

Kyoko's stomach lurched uneasily at the task at hand. Though she had been trying to mentally brace herself for what needed to transpire, she nodded slowly, unable to think of what to say.

Reaching across the table for her hands Ren clasped them in his larger ones, encouraging her with a gentle smile.

Kyoko felt like she was dying inside as she looked up into his eyes and taking a deep breath, she achingly said, "Ren, I want to thank you for all the times you have been there for me. Not just as my senpai but as my lover. I know that this hasn't been fair to you but I must ask that you and I stop seeing each other as lovers. I think it is better if we went back to being just senpai and kohai instead."

Ren's body stiffened in reaction to her words. His heart slammed painfully against his ribs at the finality of what she was implying penetrated his mind.

Swallowing a painful lump in his throat, he wavered for a slight second, releasing his hold on her hands before he asked with a sardonic twist of his lips, "Is this what you really want?"

"I believe this is what is best for us…for you and me in the long run…" Kyoko's voice trailed off as she focused on what the future held for the both of them. But in the back of her mind she could not shed the doubt that was creeping into her, over the loss of what they both had.

She watched his shoulder stiffen over her words as if bracing against the impact of her words. He didn't move his eyes from hers, scrutinizing her every feature as he waited in silence for her to continue.

"I want for us to remain as senpai and kohai," she finished softy.

Ren drew in a hurting breath, turning his eyes away from hers as he looked into the empty surrounding and smiled sadly, "Senpai and kohai, that is really the only thing you want from me anymore?" his voice was rough, stinging with emotion.

Nodding because she was unable to speak against the sudden pain that was piercing her own heart, Kyoko could almost believe that Ren was also feeling a similar loss over what must transpire.

Looking up to prevent the tears from notably glistening her eyes, she struggled for a few seconds before she was calm enough to say, "Yes, that is really what I want."

A muscle in the side of Ren's mouth twitched as if he was about to say something but looking back at Kyoko's determined face, he nodded instead. He knew instinctively that she had made up her mind and there was nothing he could do to change it.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, hoped you liked this chapter! I took a lot of your suggestions into consideration as I wrote this chapter. One of which was having him watch her denim commercial.**

**Thanks for your reviews! Please continue to R & R.**


	12. Chapter 12 Time to Change

The moment Kyoko entered into her quiet room; she fell onto her futon with hot tears of pain flowing down her face. Her body shook from the force of her sobs as she cried through the late night. And as another hour passed by, she was still unable to stop herself from crying over the loss of Ren.

Downstairs, her wrenching sobs were audible to the elderly couple as well as the few patrons of the restaurant. The mood of the normally cheerful and pleasant establishment had taken on a somber air reflecting the uneasy tension.

"Okami-san, is something wrong with Kyoko-chan?" asked a concern customer.

Hurriedly placing several cups down, the elderly lady cast a worried look at her husband before answering, "oh dear, what could have happened to her? I can't stand it any more, I must go and see what is wrong."

Standing outside the door of the young tenant, she knocked softly. "Kyoko, are you feeling unwell?" Her kind words echoed across the door but there was no answer. Unsure if she had been heard, she slowly opened the door and stepped into the room.

Kyoko was lying on her futon, her body wrapped tightly in her blanket and her face strained with tears.

"Kyoko, are you feeling unwell? Why are you crying?" Okami-san asked in an uncertain voice, while hurrying over to the distraught girl.

Kyoko's attention was brought back from the disheartening gloominess she had been experiencing as she focused her tear drenched eyes on the concerned elderly mother figure. Pulling herself up to a sitting position on her futon, Kyoko wiped at her tears and replied, "Okami-san, I'm sorry was I making too much noise?"

"Kyoko-chan, why are you asking such a thing? Now please tell me what is wrong and why are you crying?" she firmly demanded her face mirroring her worry.

Kyoko's body trembled violently as she fought to hold back the resurgent flood of tears. "Okami-san, I cannot explain why I am crying except that I feel this intense pain over not having someone remain in my life the way I would like him to remain."

"Kyoko-chan, are you perhaps in love?" Okami-san flatly question, her sharp eyes penetrating Kyoko intensely.

Kyoko looked away quickly and stared out into the open window in silence for a long moment before she softly replied, "I have only ever been in love once and I remember it had hurt as much as I am feeling now."

Glancing at the two posters on the wall Okami-san nodded her head towards them and keenly asked, "Could it be that you are referring to one of those two young men over there?"

Following her lead, Kyoko glanced at the two large posters on her bedroom wall and dragging herself off her futon, she walked steadily over to them. Placing her hand over Sho's picture, she pulled his poster off her wall and handed it over to Okami-san.

"He was the reason I came to Tokyo, at that time I thought he felt the same way about me but I was mistaken," Kyoko explained with a sardonic twist on her lips.

Okami-san reached for the poster, her face registering no reaction as she watched Kyoko return to the second poster on the wall.

"He is the reason I can no longer stop crying," Kyoko stated as she touched the poster of Ren. Her shaky hands lingered fondly over his lips.

"I suppose," Okami-san sighed, "that if you are now crying over this Tsuruga Ren actor then he must have done something very bad to you?" she asked with an hint of remorse in her voice.

Kyoko suddenly spun around to face her, her eyes captured her edginess, "No, he would never do anything bad to me. Ren has always been good to me and has always treated me well."

Scratching her head in confusion, Okami-san asked, "Then Kyoko, why are you crying, if he is so good to you?"

"It's because… it's because… he doesn't love me," Kyoko miserably responded. Her eyes lowered and her face was downcast in regret at her own sorrowful confession. All this time she had not expected to feel such wounded hurt and dejection over this revelation but now that it was a blatant reality, a crushing wave of despair began to choke at her heart.

Okami-san sank into the chair by Kyoko's desk as she watched Kyoko struggle to maintain her composure. She recognized the torrent of conflicting feelings springing from the young girl's heart and wanted above all, to help Kyoko though the difficult time she was facing.

She shook her head at Kyoko as she cautiously prodded, "How are you sure that this man does not love you?"

In pessimistic frustration, Kyoko explained the details she had learned from Ren while she was disguised as Bo but left out any discriminating points that highlighted her suspected rational for why Ren did not want a relationship. When she was finished both women remained silent for a long time before Okami-san interrupted.

"This may be true for the time being but I have learned that with time, any man can have a change of heart. Kyoko-chan, if you truly desire it to be so, you can surely change your fate in any way. Just look at how you have boldly broken down the wall that once kept you from being in show business. As my husband would say, until you give it your best, you should not give up." Standing to her feet, Okami-san gave her an encouraging smile as she walked to the door.

"Yes," Kyoko said. Hopefulness suddenly sprang to her heart and an indomitable look entered her brightened eyes. Could she really manage this? Could she make him love her?

Nodding as if in response to Kyoko's question Okami-san reaffirmed, "I know you can do it."

"Thank you," Kyoko responded, her throat constricted as she swallowed back an upsurge of emotion over the depth of appreciation she felt for the confident that Okami-san had placed in her. She was overcome and enlivened by her encouragement and was now reinforced and invigorated to do whatever it would take to win Ren's heart.

"Do your best Kyoko-chan," she stated as she closed the door behind her.

Kyoko spent the rest of the night pondering how she would need to go about breaking down Ren's wall. It wasn't just the fact that he loved someone else but also he was denying himself love because he was charging himself with self-reproach over a past mistake that could have involved someone's life.

If in fact someone had died because of Ren, and as a result Ren was still guilt ridden enough to deny himself a chance at love then Kyoko had a very difficult wall to break down. But then, as boss had once pointed out to her there are more than just one way to achieve any goal.

A frown etched Kyoko's face as she analyzed though this predicament. Perhaps Ren needed to recognize that whoever he had been in the past was not who he was any longer. Wasn't she a completely different person from whom she had been only a year ago?

Living in the past had almost cost Kyoko a chance at experiencing love and right now the man she wanted most to share in that experience with her was Ren. A smile curved at her lips as she began to plot a way of turning Ren into not just her lover but this time making him fall in love with her.

* * *

Despite her new resolve, the following days were some of the most tormenting and restless days of Kyoko's life. Every time her phone rang, Kyoko's heart leapt with nervous anticipation that the caller would be Ren.

She longed to hear from him as she waited earnestly by her phone for his call. Surely he would be calling her soon, as he had customarily did so even while they were just senpai and kohai.

But by night fall when she would not hear from him, loneliness and despair would greet her as she tossed and turned restlessly in her empty futon. Kyoko knew in her heart that sooner or later she would come face to face with Cain as she was scheduled to appear as Setsu within the following days. But until then she was hoping she could speak to him as Ren instead.

A tear trickled down her cheek as she lay alone in her quiet room. Though she was determined to remain calm and composed when next they meet, she did not have a clue as to what she could expect from Ren. Would he be angry at her? Would he be fine?

Neither prospect settled well with her but she was not going to cower from him. She had made a promise in her heart that she would not give up her love for Ren until she was certain that she could not win his love over. And with that she refused to dwell on any more thoughts of defeat.

Suddenly, her eyes brightened as she remembered a valuable asset she had at her disposal. Kneeling on her futon, Kyoko reached over into her bag and extracted a small purse. Opening it, she pulled out a purple-bluish stone that Corn had given her.

Affectionately holding the small treasure in her hands, she began to feel the comfort that it would often bring to her, as it never failed to remove her sorrow and grief. Recalling the magical fairy's power, she reminisced on the happiness and joy it had inspired in her.

_My stone of wonders_. Kyoko thought to herself, glad that she remembered it. Even now after all these years, it never ceased to swallow up all her misery and lift away all her depressed moods. Cradling it within both her hands she held the stone up against her heart and with her eyes closed tightly, she smiled in relief.

* * *

After several days of not hearing from Ren, Kyoko no longer lived in frantic expectation whenever her phone would ring but neither was she able to fully relax. Somewhere caught between wanting to call him yet wanting him to be the first to call her, she existed in a tensed state of inaction.

Today was much like any other day, except an email inviting her out for taiyaki came from Kijima. Jumping to her feet in surprise, Kyoko was delighted to not have to spend another lonely night in her quiet bedroom.

Quickly, emailing her cheerful response, she agreed to him picking her up at an allotted time and gladly looked forward to the event. The welcome distraction kept her mind preoccupied as she spent the rest of the day filming Box-R.

Not wanting to spend too much time in changing out of her Natsu character, Kyoko kept her hair and make-up styled as Natsu as she cheerfully set out into the studio parking lot to where Kijima would be waiting for her.

An impressive black SLS Mercedes pulled up and Kijima smiled widely at Kyoko, as he exited the car, walking around to the passenger side, he pulled the door open for her.

"Good evening," he beamed appreciatively at her as he took in her delectable and stunningly beautiful form.

"Good evening," Kyoko responded unconsciously giving him a sensually gorgeous smile in return. Sliding into the passenger seat, she made herself comfortable as she waited for Kijima to take the driver's seat.

"How have you been?" Kijima asked, as he gave a thorough once over, his eyes lingering briefly on the scooping neckline of her blouse that displayed the white swell of her creamy breast.

"Very well, thank you. How have you been Kijima-san?" Kyoko asked as she watched him pull out and enter the busy Tokyo traffic. His mouth was curved in a handsome smile.

"Kyoko-chan, please discard the formalities and just call me Kijima," he smiled down brightly at her.

"Oh no, I could never do that, you are my senpai and I am not sure if that would be respectable to you to do so," Kyoko exclaimed in nervous horror.

Laughing at her sudden overwrought state, Kijima good-naturedly conceded, "Well then will you be ok with calling me Kijima-kun instead of san?"

Nodding in agreement, Kyoko smiled brightly as she said enthusiastically, "Yes!"

The rest of their outing kept Kyoko highly entertained as Kijima was a friendly and vivacious escort. She found herself easily falling in to his upbeat and comfortable ways and was even enjoying their occasional differences and relaxed banter.

When neither of them could agree on where the best desserts in Kyoto were, Kijima was quick to solve the problem by challenging her to a game of rock, paper, and scissors instead. Keeping her mind preoccupied, Kyoko was having a good time and was hardly aware that the evening was quickly passing her by.

But as the restaurant began to close for the night, Kyoko reluctantly declined Kijima's invitation to an all-night coffee and boba tea cafe. She had a busy morning of filming Box-R planned for the next day and was already feeling slightly exhausted from all the joviality and laughing she had been doing while with the vibrant Kijima.

Nodding at her exhaustion, Kijima settled her into his car and drove her back to her home. Pulling up to the quiet street corner, neither of them noticed the white porsche that was parked discretely across and several feet away from them.

Just as the car came to a complete stop, Kyoko's realised that her skirt had been caught under the automatic seat and Kijima leaned across her to help disentangle it. As he did so, his face came into closed contact to Kyoko's and the warmth of his breath tickled her chin.

Smiling down into her eyes, Kijima gave her skirt a firm yank, while he pushed the switch to her seat backwards moving her chair from the garment. Surprised at the sudden movement of her chair falling backward, Kyoko reached out towards his shoulders to steady herself.

"Did I scare you?" Kijima asked his eye lids lowered to her sensual pink lips.

"No but it was very unexpected," Kyoko laughed. Her soft chuckle reminded Kijima of her youthful innocence and grudgingly, he moved away from her.

Kijima was already aware that Kyoko would take more than just one date to conquer and he was not about to spoil the wonderful evening he had already had with her by being impatient. He was already anticipating his next date with her when she opened the car door and slid out.

Leaning towards the open window, they exchanged good byes before Kyoko walked towards the Darumaya restaurant. It wasn't until she had safely entered the establishment before Kijima pulled his car out of the narrow street and drove off.

* * *

Silently, Ren sat in scorching fury as he watched the entire scene unfold before him. His jaw clenched tightly and lips were downcast in a ruthless angry line. His eyes were filled with contempt as they followed Kyoko across the quiet street and into the restaurant and he turned his head away in disgust as he could no longer stomach the sight of her.

In the darkness he was not able to tell that Kijima had only been leaning over Kyoko. Instead it had looked like Kijima had leaned over Kyoko to kiss her and Ren had even witness Kyoko's small hands grasping tightly onto Kijima's shoulders, bringing him closer to her. With the image of them locked in a passionate kiss in Ren's mind, something shattered in him, releasing out the nature of Kuon.

His face whitened in bitterness as he realised how quickly Kyoko had replaced him and had moved on to her new lover. All plausible reason for her behavior left him as Kuon emerged, splintering his conscience from all rationality.

His heart exploded in indignation and jealousy. All those times when he had mistakenly thought she would remain pure and unblemished even though he had coached her in the art of seduction, were now vain thoughts that he tossed out of his mind.

Kyoko was no longer the innocent girl, in fact she was now an accomplished seducer and her beauty and fake innocent charm made her capable of captivating any man she would want.

A cold loathing entered his soul as he recognized how little he had meant to her. It had barely been three weeks since she was last moaning in his arms from desire. The memory of her taste was still embedded in his mind and an ominous heat rushed to his face as he started his car and spun out into the quiet driveway.

Ren was infuriated and disillusioned by how callously she had easily transitioned. Bile rose in his throat as he thought of how foolish he was driving up to her home like a love sick teenager, hoping to sneak a peek at her and instead, she had been out frolicking around with Kijima. His hands clenched the steering wheel tightly as if he were strangling her for betraying his love and sharing herself so easily with Kijima.

His expression changed from bitter anger to icy distaste as he determined in his heart that he would once and for all give up his love for her. While Kuon snarled into his mind that she was a worthy adversary, someone he would find a challenge to break. His mouth twisted in cynical amusement at the prospect.

* * *

In the trailer of a discrete parking lot, Kyoko waited in nervous anxiety as she was being prepared by Jelly Woods to face Cain as Setsu.

Her nervousness was even apparent to the makeup artist as she teased Kyoko mercilessly about the prospect of seeing Cain again.

"Are you ready for your part?" she asked Kyoko, who was already inwardly trembling in anxiety.

"Yes!" Kyoko exclaimed and with a determined flicker of her head, she tossed her blond hair backwards and walked seductively towards the tall dark actor standing at the stairs of the vehicle.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone. I was glad to have received so many reviews in my last few chapters and am happy that I was able to stir up so many intense emotions from you too! Please send me a review if you feel this story has that kind of impact, it always motivates me and gets me writing faster!**

**For those interested I researched SB ch 5 and 6 for Kyoko's new found determination.**


	13. Chapter 13 Kuon vs Setsu

Cain's eyes raked slowly over Setsu, taking in the skin tight leather dress she was wearing, as she joined him. His eyes lingered languidly over the white skin that spilled over the square neckline.

Slowly, they trailed down her curves in a crude and lascivious manner, stopping briefly at her mid-thigh where her hem ended before continuing down to the tips of her booted feet.

His eyes turned to ice as he smiled coldly at her. Reaching over to her, he slung an arm over her shoulder drawing her tightly to himself as he led her towards the studio. His hand rested heavily over the curvature of her exposed cleavage.

"Good morning, you're dressed incredibly sexy today. It suites you well," He drawled deep and seductively into her ears.

A soft smiled curved Setsu's pink lips as she raised liquid silver eyes up to meet his and licked her lips suggestively before she responded, "It's because I love you that I would wear this." A pink ting stained her cheeks as she waited for his response.

Laughing Cain boldly trailed the neckline of her dress with his index finger before answering in a husky voice, "Yes, I remember very well how much you love me."

Curving her arm over his waist, Setsu hooked her fingers into his jeans. "And I remember how very much I want you to love me back. You've been all I can think of for the last few days."

"I'm sure there's a way you can manage to have that Setsu. Someone as beautiful and desirable like you can have anything you want," he callously stated in a silken drawl.

Though his voice was without any emotion, his eyes flickered briefly in annoyance. But Setsu did not notice as she replied, "All I want is you Cain," while burying her face in his neck.

"Yes, I'm sure you do," Cain replied cynically as he pulled open the door to the studio and ushered her in.

Inside, the studio was being prepared for the day's shooting and Cain continued to lead Setsu towards the makeup set, where he disentangled himself from her. Seating his large frame comfortably in front of the make-up artist, Cain proceeded to ignore Setsu for the next two hours while prosthetics and makeup were added to him.

Setsu watched as the pretty brunette makeup artist transformed Cain into BJ. Her heart raced as she took in the dark and dramatic angles of the handsome actor seated causally in his chair.

Oozing with danger, BJ came to life but despite his fearsome image, he was also strikingly attractive. The hard line of his strong jaw was brutal and rugged and his icy steel coloured eyes were filled with a sinister darkness but neither of these stopped Setsu from wanting him.

Even the pretty makeup artist was not immune to his dangerous sexuality, when she blushed joyously after he complimented her on her makeup skills. Rising from his chair Ren leaned down to whisper something to the makeup artist which had her beaming from ear to ear.

Kyoko's eyes were drawn to Ren's hands resting familiarly on the makeup artist's arm as he leaned down and she recognized instantly the emperor of the night look that he had shot at the girl.

An uncomfortable pang of jealousy shot through Kyoko as she suddenly remembered Ren's admission that he wouldn't just do these things so causally with just anyone. Did that mean there was something between him and the makeup artist? Was he feeling comfortable enough to treat her in such a manner? Or was he actually flirting with her?

Strutting up towards the pair, Setsu inserted herself between the two and cast an icy glare at the makeup artist. Silently she warned her to back away from Cain. However, the makeup artist openly stared back at the hostile and possessive blonde, as if unfazed by her challenge before retreating out of respect for Cain.

Cain gave the makeup artist an apologetic smile before he sighed at Setsu and walked away. He headed back to the set ready for his scene without taking another glance at Setsu to see if she was following him.

Setsu watched his large form retreat from her as he took long strides away. Leaving her alone to follow behind him. Her mind wondered at the irritated sigh he had cast her way but undaunted, she was determined to force Cain and thereby Ren to notice her true feelings for him.

Watching him rehearse though his scenes, Setsu was reminded of the kind of caliber Cain's acting was and pride swelled in her chest. He had come a long way from the hot headed and emotionally explosive person he once was during the first few weeks when Tragic Marker had just begun shooting.

Today, standing before her was a well-controlled and focused actor that was capable to restraining himself while giving magnificent performances. Even during the murder scenes, his smiles and leers were effortless and once the director called cut, he was able to smoothly transition back to a composed Cain. No longer was he showing any remnant of sensitivity towards his land mines.

She even noticed how he occasionally seemed to extend an aura of casualness towards his fellow actors. No longer was he exclusively only reeking of menace but he was showing tolerance and even a mild courtesy to some of them, especially towards the female cast. Kyoko frowned as she realised this fact.

In fact his new behavior was drawing in a lot of female attention and the knowledge was beginning to get on Setsu's nerve as she watched several actresses stare adoringly at him from across the set.

Why had he become so friendly with them? And why was she seeing more and more of his emperor of the night persona? She wondered, surely he must know how devastatingly seductive he could be when he used his emperor of the night persona?

Setsu waited impatiently until Cain had finished his last scene before stomping up to him and linking a possessive arm through his. Feeling possessive and protective of him, she determinedly dragged the actor out of the set.

Intuitively, she had decided that Cain must not have realised how sexy he could be when he employed the emperor of the night persona. Therefore as his sister, she was responsible to shelter him from the unwanted attention of the female movie crew that had started to take notice of him.

"Take me out tonight Cain," she implored up at him. Her warm gaze was filled with open adoration for him as she smiled shyly at his dark form.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked nonchalantly. His lips twisted in cynical amusement as he watched Kyoko portray Setsu as a sister with a pathological brother complex. Not once would he allow himself to be fooled by her acting and to believe that her attention to him meant anything outside of her Setsu act.

After all, he had already known that this was the role that the president had assigned to her and he had his own role to play in return. Hence, he would not forget that they were both linked by this assignment and only until the end of Tragic Marker would they have to carry on the pretense.

Mentally, it was exhausting but Ren was determined to stay objective until the end. But he reminded himself, he was only acting and it was only temporary. Setsu loved Cain and Cain loved Setsu; however, Kyoko did not love him and it wasn't something he ever needed to think about any longer.

"Why don't you surprise me," she teased, while a slow intentional and provocative smile spread across her vivid features.

Cain's gaze lingered on her soft inviting lips then lifted to her glowing mercury eyes and upturned face, his lips twisted in a mocking smile as he nodded.

* * *

Walking into the exclusive club, Setsu was mildly surprised to see the many attractive women hostess busily entertaining and engaging their male guest. These men were obviously composed of the rich and powerful and they had several things in common, one of which was that they reeked of wealth and were elegantly urbane in their expensive suits and evening wear.

When she had suggested that Cain surprise her, she had not expected that he would bring her into a gentlemen's club. Having never encountered such a place, she was taken aback by the level of lewd conduct that was transpiring all around her.

Several male cliental were unabashedly fondling their female hostesses, causing a faint blush to rise up over Setsu's face, as she averted her eyes away from their open lasciviousness.

Hushed whispers of obscene and profane suggestions were ringing in Setsu's ears as she passed by several tables. But Setsu paid them no mind as she hid her embarrassment under a bored and indifferent expression.

Seating herself securely beside the large form of Cain on the plush soft sofa, she watched as he ordered himself a beer from the cocktail waitress. His tall lethal form then turned expectantly towards her waiting for her to tell him what she wanted to drink.

Unsure of what to order, Setsu pointed at the couple seated in a nearby table that was across from them and stated, "I want what she is drinking." Although she was uncertain what it was that the beautiful brunette hostess was drinking, she pretended otherwise as she caught the surprised look of the waitress.

Unfazed by her order, Cain nodded to the cocktail waitress and requested that she kept the drinks coming and the tab open. Making himself comfortable beside Setsu, his hand rested on her knee as he leaned back into the seat. His piercing eyes were trained on her though half closed in relaxation.

"Are you enjoying the view?" He smiled wickedly at her. His voice was laced with a coolness that was atypical for Cain but Setsu choose to ignore his tone. Surely, she must have only imagined it. However, there was something in his demeanor that kept alerting her that perhaps something was wrong.

"I couldn't care less where we are as long as I'm by your side Cain," Setsu answered, her eyes lowered to his hand which had begun to stoke her knee. Warning signals began to go off in the back of her brain as she struggled to hold on to her confidence.

Cain was not acting like himself. Rather, it seemed like the emperor of the night had taken possession of him as she recognised the seductive look on his handsome face.

"Well then are you surprised?" he asked, his voice rang with a velvety drawl and his eyes darkened as they bore right through her with dynamic intensity. His slow caress over her knees had now progressed to slow purposeful strokes over her thighs. Inwardly Kyoko was melting at his hot gaze and the closeness and intimacy of his touch.

The way he looked with his handsome face relaxed and a devastatingly sensual smile curved at his lips, made Kyoko more aware of his maleness and sent her heart racing erratically in her chest.

"Not at all, you forget who I am," Setsu countered with a toss of her hair. Her eyes shone with a determined poise and her feminine jaw hardened with resolve. Setsu was not about to allow her lack of sexual confidence be undermined by Cain's emperor of the night provocativeness.

Laughing at her dismissal, Cain reached for his drink and took a swallow. His opinion of her hadn't changed; Setsu or rather Kyoko was in fact someone that would be a worthy adversary for Kuon.

A mixed emotion of anger and pain shot across his features as his gaze swept over her beautiful face then his mouth thinned into a ruthless narrow line. His jealous crazed mind was littered with images of Kyoko wrapping her arms around Kijima and kissing him ardently.

He even saw his own superimposed memories of her naked splendor and other times while she was passionately responding in his arms but instead of him, it was Kijima that she was embracing, kissing and touching. His imagination brought a torrent of anguish to his already tortured mind.

Ren couldn't help feeling an intense burst of betrayal as he studied her sensual lips, these were the same lips that had driven him mad with desire and even now he was beginning to crave her. He wanted to bury himself in her and force her to never forget just who he was.

While the tide of desire swelling up in him was increasing with her closeness, he was getting more and more agitated by the knowledge that she still held so much control over his body. Just her smell and her nearness was enough to make his body burn with desire for her.

But Ren couldn't excuse her lack of commitment to him. He had been miserable when they had broken up and yet she was managing to smile and flirt with him as if nothing had happened between them. This made him want to strangle her for her display of emotional apathy towards him.

Her lack of genuine affection for him had triggered in him a release of his dark sentimental feelings towards the female sex. Hadn't he always known when he was Kuon that women were fickle and that aside from his mother who truly loved his father, few women were capable of being faithful and loving deeply.

Even now that he was Ren, why should things change? As Kuon, women had always been throwing themselves at him and this was something that had not changed even as Ren. With the exception that there were even more women that were available to him now that he was a popular actor and that despite them wanting to be with him, several were also wanting to use him as a stepping stone to break into show business.

However these factors have always been present even when he was Kuon and he had never truly focused much on it. On the other hand, had Kyoko wanted him for this? Was she a calculative actress that had wanted to make it into show business by linking herself to him in which case she would then be able to surpass Fuwa Sho and gain more popularity than her arch nemesis?

Shaking his head Ren couldn't believe that she would have done such a thing, she may be able to easily replace him but she was not the kind that would use someone to gain more popularity even if it were to get revenge on Fuwa Sho. At least that was one thing he could believe about her.

He may not have had her heart but he respected her acting as she was certainly someone who was capable of achieving success on her own. Even as she sat there gazing at him, Ren felt his emotions stirring, one moment he hated her and the next he couldn't turn himself away from her.

She held him so captivated that he was no longer in control of himself and was dangerously close to abandoning his own composure, it took all he had to remind himself of her involvement with Kijima.

The last thing Ren wanted was to be involved with someone that could so easily discard him. That was something his pride would not allow. Forcing himself to stop thinking of her any further, he pointedly looked away and he proceeded to ignore her.

Setsu was not oblivious to the growing tension that had developed and staring up at Cain she noticed his handsome jaw was now clenched tightly, while a visible vein was throbbing along the side of his forehead. But what was most disconcerting to her was that her psychological antenna was telling her that he was mad at her.

Unsure of what she could have done to arouse his anger; she wondered if it had anything to do with her behavior towards the makeup artist. Even so, she was determined to make tonight the night of new beginnings and her heart was bursting with pent up love for him. Reaching towards her long island ice tea, she drowned the entire glass to fortify her courage before proceeding.

* * *

"Don't leave me…let me love you…only you…" Kyoko shook her head on the pillow as the words followed her, tormenting her. She tried to escape from the darkness that surrounded her as her mind wondered in and out of sleep.

Echoing from the darkness while infused with images was a towering and powerful presence in her dream in the form of a prominent shadowy tall male. In her restless dream, she saw herself drawn into his arms but instead of staying with her, he moved to leave.

"Do you love me?" the question was worded with such harshness that a frown furrowed Kyoko's eyebrows as she tried to identify the deep masculine voice in her sleep.

He was sitting at the edge of her bed; his hips pressed slightly into her side, leaning over her, his hands were pushing her shoulders into the bed, resisting her.

"I didn't think so." He stated flatly. Pulling back, he began to lift his heavy physique from her side.

Not wanting him to leave, her arms reached up to his neck, clinging tightly as she pulled him down towards her. "Yes," she stated as she looked intensely into his hooded metallic eyes.

"No," his voice was clipped and sharp as he tried to resist her again. He began to stand up again, as if to move away from her.

"Yes…"she whispered as her voice dripped with honey, seductive even to her own ears. She lifted her lips to his neck and trailed her tongue down him towards his collar bone.

She felt him stiffen as he tried valiantly to resist her advances. But she wasn't done yet. Her hands reached over his hard chest and began to unbutton his shirt, and her tongue followed in pursuit.

Next she reached towards the hard bulge between his legs. With persistent fingers she caressed his arousal through his slacks, while she continued to trail her tongue down his collar bone across his chest, past his abdominal muscles and towards his erection.

Unzipping his pants as he stood at the edge of her bed, she lowered her mouth over his ridged maleness and with satisfaction heard him suck in a deep breath. Taking him deeply into her mouth, she began to pleasure him.

Her tongue trailed up and down his long shaft tasting and stroking at the same time. Her mouth slanted over him again and again each time, drawing him deeper and deeper into her warm mouth. A low groan escaped from his chest as she continued to mouth his arousal.

Large hands cradled her head as he released himself within her mouth. A warm load of liquid flowed down her throat as she swallowed his juices then she began to lick at his tip as she held him in her hands. Her eyes met his burning gray gaze, as he withdrew himself from her.

In silence she watched his large figure descending upon her, stripping her of her clothes before removing his own. A demanding hard mouth covered hers, urging her lips apart as his tongue thrusted hungrily into her.

Kyoko lost all control as she surrendered to his kiss. His large hands caressed her breast possessively as he settled himself between her legs. His warm mouth left hers only to cover one of her nipples. Forcefully he began to suckle her, while his hands lowered to the soft curls between her legs.

Finding her opening, he penetrated her with his fingers and with his thumb he stroked the small nub above her folds, until she was wild with desire. Her legs parted as she offered herself up to him. Using both hands, he lifted her buttocks up and entered her wet opening with his hard shaft.

With strong rhythmic thrusts he drove into her, making her moan in pleasure. Faster and faster he plunged into her with long hard strokes. Kyoko was lifting herself up to meet him with each of his powerful thrust.

With his body plunging into hers, he returned his hands to her breast, his strong fingers pulled tightly on her small nipples, sending her into a storm of rapture.

Her arms clung tightly to him as he continued his pace, and soon Kyoko found herself bursting from deep within and a wave of euphoria rocked her. Her tight walls clenched, clinging and drawing him deeply within her. With one last deep thrust, he emptied himself into her tight channel.

Violently, their hearts drummed in their chest as their arms wrapped tightly around one another. In the stillness of the night, Kyoko buried her head into the wall of his hard chest as she whispered, "I love you, Ren. Stay with me tonight…"

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you all for your reviews and please continue to do so! **

**For those interested I researched SB ch 173 and 149-150 for the emperor of the night.**


	14. Chapter 14 The confession

Kyoko woke up to the sound of thunder outside the empty hotel room. Rain was pounding heavily against the window as she blinked opened her slumber filled eyes. The clock by the bedside told her that it was 4:20 am and the darkness and stillness in the hotel room told her that she was alone.

Wondering where Ren was she rose from the bed, only to feel a sharp piercing pain strike her instantly at the back of her orbital lobes. The pain radiated along the side of her temple, causing her to waver in agony and forcing her to fall back down against her pillows with a surprise cry.

Slowly, she tried again to raise her head from the bed but this time it was her stomach that lurched in protest as nausea threatened her. Taking in a deep breath, she swallowed back the feeling and holding onto her pain infused and now spinning head, she lifted herself to a sitting position on the bed.

Dazed by the sudden movement, Kyoko held herself as still as she could possibly managed but flinched in pain at the sound of thunder that struck outside the room. How appropriate, she thought since her insides reflected the harsh weather that was occurring outside the building.

Standing up, she fought against a feeling of vertigo but she slowly made her way in a zigzag line towards the bathroom where she washed her face in cold water. Again, she wondered where Ren was. The last time she remembered seeing him was at the gentleman's club. But the night's events were somewhat of a blur to her.

Although she remembered him taking her back to the hotel room, she was uncertain of what else had happened or how she had ended up stripped of all her clothes. Did Ren help her out of her outfit? Unsure, Kyoko decided that it wouldn't have mattered one way or another. After all, it wasn't as if he had never seen her naked.

Feeling dehydrated, Kyoko made her way to the small minibar of her hotel and opening up the refrigerator, she selected a bottle of mineral water and drank its contents. The cold water helped alleviate a little of her hangover and left a soothing feeling in her parched and sore throat. Sighing in relief, she returned to her bed and it was then that she noticed the disarray of her bed along with the discarded clothes on the hotel floor. Both her and Ren's clothes were lying in a telltale sign beside the bed.

_Did we_? Kyoko wondered, her eyes searched the rest of the vicinity for any other clue as they scanned the empty hotel room. With the flash of lightening that lit up the outside sky, she started to remember last night's dream, which had seemed so real.

_But surely, it could only have been nothing more than a dream? _She wondered as alarm began to fill her being. Didn't she even confess her feelings to Ren in her dream only to have him…_wait what was it he had said to her again?_

She tried to recall, as his words had left her wondering at his intention. But what was the likelihood of the events of her dream not being a dream? Was it real? The warm body pressed up against her…his hungry mouth…demanding kisses…his burning touch…was it really just a dream?

_Oh what have I done?_ Kyoko's bloodshot eyes rounded in horror as she concluded that it was probably not a dream. The thought that she had in fact confessed to Ren while in a drunken state of mind and had even proceeded to seduce him throughout the night, brought a groan of wretchedness from her.

Making matters worse, she was beginning to remember that sometime during the night she had even dropped her role as Setsu and had actually just been acting as her natural self. Holding her head in her hands, shame engulfed her as she remembered how she had thrown herself at him last night and how he had resisted her throughout the evening.

_Does that mean he doesn't feel anything for me?_ Kyoko wondered as she fought back another wave of nausea from her hangover. Hysteria and embarrassment washed over her as she thought about her crude behavior. A low moan of frustration escaped her chest as she wished she could take back all her actions.

_Was that why he had left in the night?_ _I can't believe I can be such a fool! _Kyoko berated herself. She had originally intended to confess to him, to offer herself up to him and to be honest about her feelings about him while leaving the decision up to him where their relationship would stand.

Cringing in self-disgust, she balled her fingers into a tight fist and held them up against her closed eyes as she thought about how she had clung to him all night behaving like a jealous brat instead of a mature woman. _How am I going to face him?_ Kyoko wondered as she once again tried to remember what he had said to her before he had left the hotel room.

_Where could he have gone to? _Kyoko continued to worry about his whereabouts before she finally decided to call him. Despite the awkwardness of the situation she knew she would face, she still had a role as Cain's sister to play and that involved being there for him if he needed her.

Flipping open her cellphone she proceeded to dial his number. A quiet buzzing sound went off and Kyoko's eyes traced the source to the phone within the pocket of the crumpled denim on the floor.

Unsure of whether Ren was aware that he had left the hotel without his cellphone, Kyoko started to worry about him. A frown formed over her angst features as she contemplated going out in the middle of the storm to search for him.

Leaving her perch on the bed, she walked over to the closet where she pulled out a pair of ripped jeans, a black leather tank top and matching leather trench coat. After hurriedly dressing, she left a note for Ren stating that she had left to go look for him just in case he came back before she found him.

* * *

Stepping out into the damp cold night Kyoko pulled her jacket tightly around her, while she struggled against the inner turmoil within her. Where should she go in her search for Ren, she wondered. The dark night was still heavy with the early morning downpour that was beginning to saturate her own clothing, despite her carrying an oversized umbrella.

As she walked through the night, she started to feel the wet drops of rain spattering against her face. Adjusting her umbrella, she tried to cover herself from the cold rain which was making her already cold body shiver uncontrollably in response.

Down the alley and into the night she continued to walk aimlessly looking for Cain, until she reached a familiar intersection. Looking to the right and then to the left, Kyoko began to distinctively recognize the street she was standing on.

As if in a dark dream, like a visual hallucination, a memory began to unfold before her very eyes and Kyoko saw herself laying in the middle of the quiet street. Not even several feet away from where she was currently standing, she saw herself bleeding out onto the wet cement.

Shaken, Kyoko began to recall that very night when she was injured. During the pain blurred moment of her accident as she waned in and out of consciousness, several incidents had occurred and were now coming back to her memory.

She remembered how Ren had run to her fallen form and grasped her limp body tightly towards himself. She saw his tortured face contorted in pain and his tense shoulders stiffened in suffering.

She even saw Ren positioned above her, crying and screaming for her as he knelt beside her listless body. His voice was harsh and raw with painful emotion as he wept over her.

Rocking her against his blood soaked shirt, he held her tightly and would not release her even when the ambulance came. Anguish and remorse echoed into the night with his cries and were evident in his fierce embrace. His reaction brought on a stabbing ache to Kyoko's heart and she swallowed back a painful lump in her throat.

His eyes were crazed with fear and turmoil as the paramedics tore him off her and ushered him away from her bleeding form. Lost in her memory, Kyoko felt the strain of seeing the brutal night's events. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as scene after scene of Ren's plight unfolded.

As she recalled the night's events her body jerked in response from the harsh tribulation and hot tears began to flow down her face. A raw pain grew and grew in her chest but it wasn't over her plight that she was aching for but rather Ren's, as she continued to remember what had happened.

First he had stood motionless and impassive as the paramedics began to give her CPR. Then she watched as he fell to his knees covering his face in his blood stained hands as he groaned in grief over her wounded body.

The agony never left him even as her injured body was placed on the gurney and wheeled into the ambulance. His body even began to tremble uncontrollably as he followed her into the ambulance. While with shattering remorse, tears continued to drench his sorrowful eyes.

As if waking up from a trance, Kyoko blinked as she came back to reality. Her face was stained with tears and her body remained motionless, stiff from the coldness of the early morning rain. The vision that she had seen was real and she had no doubt about it.

Although what had instigated it was unknown to her, she was suddenly feeling a quiet stillness developing within her. The emotional impact of the vision brought a controlled and repressed calmness into Kyoko as she now realised what she needed to do.

As she stared at her environment one last time, her body shuddered from the burden of reality. Turning slowly away from the haunting environment, Kyoko retraced her path back to the hotel.

As the cold rain began to let up only to be replaced by a gusty freezing wind that blew her damp hair against her face, Kyoko quickened her steps. With each step she took along the wet and puddled inundated side walk, a heavy weight of emotion began to build up within her.

* * *

Dawn was already beginning to break as Kyoko closed her hotel door with a quiet click when the lock caught within its latch. Inside the dark room, Kyoko moved cautiously towards the bathroom, intending to shower away the cold harshness of the wet morning.

Flipping on the bathroom light, Kyoko was able to catch a glimpse of Ren's tall form sitting quietly in the dark, on the oversized chair. His silent and prominent physique sent her heart crashing against her rib cage.

All thoughts of her achingly cold body diminished as she turned away from the bathroom and flipped on the switch to the bedroom. Taking in her surroundings, she waited briefly for her eyes to adjust to the light in the room. Then moving determinedly into the living room, she advanced into the small room.

Unsure of whether she should address last night's events or even where to start, Kyoko swallowed back a dry lump in her throat. Her eyes wondered over Ren's face, lovingly searching for any hint to what he was feeling. Was this the right time to tell him everything that was in her heart?

With her hands balled up into a tight fist at her sides she took a hesitant step towards him and watched as his eyes followed her. His expression was inscrutable, almost to the point of indifference.

But Kyoko was so full of love for him that even though he did not make any effort to acknowledge her presence other than to watch quietly as she walked over to him, she was still very thrilled that he was back.

"Ren," she called out to him and noted the flicker of surprise that flashed through his eyes at her calling him Ren instead of Cain.

"You're back," he noted, his tone was casual and without any emotion. Although his eyes were darkened and intense as they bore deeply into her, his demeanor remained aloof.

"Yes, I was worried about you and left to search for you. Did you get my note?" Kyoko asked, following his lead as she answered in a casual and small voice. Her legs felt like lead as she slowly walked over to him.

"Yes, I saw it." Ren answered, his eyes never leaving hers as he watched her approach him.

An uncomfortable silence stretched between them as Kyoko waited for him to elaborate or to at least tell her where he had disappeared to but Ren had no intentions of doing so. Instead, he sat back into his chair and continued to watch in quiet contemplation as Kyoko came to a complete stop in front of him.

Feeling uncomfortable and uncertain about the current circumstance, Kyoko took a deep breath and bent down to a kneeling position in front of him. Reaching out for his hand she pulled his larger hand towards her face and placing it along the side of her cheek, she rubbed it against her face.

Her voice was shaking as she quietly stated, "Ren, please forgive me…I have been so wrong…I love you."

Kyoko noticed the emotional impact that her words had over Ren as his whole body went ridged. Holding her breath, she waited for him to respond, while her heart raced madly within her ribcage.

Suddenly, large arms wrapped around her pulling her tightly into an embrace as he stood up from his chair. With a husky voice that cracked with deep emotion, Ren asked, "Can I really believe what you are saying?"

Unable to answer, Kyoko lifted her warm golden eyes to his and nodded instead. Both lovers stared deeply into each other's eyes for what felt like eternity before Ren lowered his mouth onto hers.

His lips lightly touched hers before he removed them and holding her body away from him, he cleared his throat as if to say something.

"There's something I want to tell you before we carry on," he whispered urgently. His breath caught and eyes searched hers intensely before he continued. Exhaling out a long sigh, he held her shoulders in a vice like grip while a muscle twitched along the side of his jaw.

Kyoko smiled warmly at him, she was aching with love for him and wanted so badly to hear him repeat the same words that she had said to him. Silently, she encouraged him to continue with her loving gaze.

"I want you to know that I love you too but you must also know that there is something about my past that you must recognize first before…it's something dark about who I really am…something that I am ashamed of…." His voice trailed off as he struggled to complete the sentence.

"Ren if you are going to tell me that you are not the person that I know you to be, then you should stop right there." Kyoko stated firmly. Reaching her hand up to his handsome face, she traced her index finger along the line of his hard jaw.

Her voice was filled with confidence and stern in her admonishment as she continued, "I might not know who you used to be or what you once were but I am in love with who you now are and as long as you love me, then whatever dark secrete you have in your past can stay in your past. There is nothing you can say about your past that can stop the love that I have for you."

Ren didn't want to continue lying about who he was to her. He shook his dark head in denial, his heart was beating painfully fast in his chest as he tried again to explain to her who he once was, "Kyoko you don't understand, it's not a simple past that I have or a pleasant circumstance which I have come from…I'm not who you think I am…I've done things…"

Her small hand reached up to silence his opened mouth as she repeated firmly, "I don't care who you were, what you may have done or where you once came from. All that matters now is that you love me and I love you."

The set of her determined jaw and the slant of her feminine chin brook no argument as Ren gazed down at the young beauty in his arms. His heart ached with uninhibited love for her. While all he wanted to do at the moment was bury himself in her, to accept the wondrous gift of her love and relish in it.

However, Ren could not remit himself from the guilt that was compounding in him for daring to believe that she could love him for who he was. He was unable to find the right words to clarify and therefore absolve himself of the sin of wanting to possess her love completely.

Instinctively, he knew that he did not deserve her love but Ren closed his eyes and fought desperately within himself. He shuddered from being overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure of knowing she loved him. His whole body clenched up into a state of mounting tension as his eyes flickered open only to lock on to hers.

While he stared long and hard at her beautiful features, Ren began to lose himself in the depths of her loving gaze and his features softened in response. Caught up in the magic of the moment, he surrendered to her request as he lowered his mouth back to her warm lips. Defeated, a low groan of joy escaped him as Kyoko responded passionately to his ardent kiss.

But somewhere, in the back of his mind, he continued to wonder. Could this be real that it would not matter because she really loved him? Was it fine to not tell her that she was in love with a cold hearted murderer?

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone. It's been a long while in the making but finally the confession is here! I hope you liked it. Please R & R to let me know how you feel about it.**


	15. Chapter 15 Ren's dark secret

Ren opened his eyes to the sound of a soft buzz coming from his bedside. Reaching up to the noisy device, he grasped hold of Kyoko's phone only intending to turn off what he had thought was her alarm. However, it was an email from Kajima that was causing the irritating vibration and looking at the offending device, Ren turned off her phone in disgust.

Dropping the small device back onto the bedside table, he did not notice it falling off the table and sliding under the bed. Rather Ren's gaze was on the lovely small head cuddled up tightly and lying along her side, next to him. Her small hand was resting upon his naked hard chest.

Her beautiful features were peacefully asleep with a small smile curled at the lips. Ren studied her face as he contemplated their new found relationship. Was her involvement with Kijima just a brief fling? Just how much did she care for him? He wondered.

Perhaps it was just something he should ignore as this was a time for new beginnings and he did not want to waste his opportunity at deepening their relationship by bringing up another man. Jealousy was not something Ren liked to admit that he suffered from but ever since Kyoko reentered his life, the emotion had become almost like second nature to him, slowly eating away at him and turning his insides out.

Ren understood that he needed to come to grips with his jealousy now, before it ruined their relationship. At the very least he would allow her to experience one short fling. _Only one_. He decided magnanimously.

Closing his eyes in frustration, he drew in a long labored breath. There was no stopping it, deep down inside he already knew that it did not matter to him how many times or with how many men she could be with because Ren was so deeply in love with her that he knew he could not go on existing without her.

Having almost lost her to death and then to the break up, Ren had tasted a painful emptiness that he never wanted to endure again. Thus, he concluded that the best course at hand was to ignore the fact that she had been with Kijima while they were temporally separated.

After all, ever since she had come into his life again, Ren had started to feel reborn again and for that very reason, he knew he owed her his life. Humbled by the love that she had taught him, Ren smiled at her tenderly.

"I love you," he whispered as he inched his face towards that small smile on her soft inviting lips and his lips lightly touched hers. His tongue traced her pink lips and he lingered over her mouth when he gently began sucking on her lower lip. Ren continued his exploration of her mouth with his tongue, as he felt himself harden against her soft form.

His large hands circled her waist drawing her sleeping body into a warm embrace before he finally pressed his lips firmly against her soft lips. A small moan escaped Kyoko as she woke up to Ren's kiss. When she slowly responded to him, his kiss became demanding and his tongue entered her mouth, searching and seeking hers.

Small hands locked behind the back of his nape as she pressed herself against his hard and solid frame. Her softness and heated body contact was driving Ren wild with desire.

Catching her waist in his strong grip, he molded her tightly against his aroused body. Groaning deeply, his hands then roamed up and down her body, fitting her into himself. Telling her with his body what he desired, he rolled under her and rotated his hips beneath her while positioning her to straddle him.

Kyoko felt herself flaming up with urgent desire for him. His hard body beneath her had begun to thrust suggestively at her and she arched her back in response as she offered herself up to his touch.

Her nipples were taut with excitement and aching for Ren's touch. Taking his large hands in hers she led them to her breast and sighed in pleasure when he began to answer her. His hand slid over her breast moving to cup and tighten over them possessively.

Her small hands left his only to run down the plane of his muscular abdomen to find his ridged member. Gently she began to caress the large shaft and watched as he grasped in excited passion. Stroking slowly up and down his long length she delighted in watching his engorged erection pulsate in response to her ministering.

His hands cupped her breast tighter as if in response to her gentle prodding. He held her nipples firmly between his forefinger and thumb, rotating them and enjoying the feel of her breast within the palm of his hands. Clasping tightly he pulled at the twin pink peaks and wrung a grasp of ecstasy from Kyoko.

Kyoko could no longer take the slow torture of heated passion building up within her, taking his hard member in her hands she inserted him into her wet warmth. A soft moan of pleasure escaped from her chest at the feel of him entering slowly into her.

Deeply, Ren penetrated her wet channel and she welcomed his full length. His own breath caught at the sheer bliss he felt from the tight wet walls enfolding him as he began to move within her. With slow rocking motions, he continued to thrust into her from beneath while she began to move above him in heated response.

Quickening her pace, Kyoko hands held on to Ren's broad shoulders, bracing herself for the fierceness of passion that soon over took them. While her muscles clenched tightly at Ren's hard member, she moaned at the intensity of pleasure that was engulfing her.

Desire overwhelmed him at the sounds of her moans and he soon began to thrust harder and faster beneath her while his large hands held her waist firmly. Together their breathing quickened as they climb closer and closer to the peak of their release.

Kyoko felt her heart beat escalating as she burst with bliss when a wave of pleasure ran through her being. The shattering tightening and clenching of her walls forced Ren to explode within her as he emptied himself into her. Shuddering and thrusting over and over, they clung tightly to each other as they trembled in their orgasm together.

Breathing heavily, Kyoko collapsed on top of him. Her elegant cheek laid against Ren's naked chest as she listened to the rapid beating of his heart slowly return to its normal rate. Snuggling into his arms, she traced a fingertip across his solid chest.

Leaning back, Ren scrutinized her face and he noticed her eyes shining and brimming with unshed tears. With a quick motion, he rolled over her and brought them both onto their sides. His large hands held her face in place as he searched her face and with aching tenderness he asked, "What is it? Why are you on the verge of crying?"

Hiccupping as she tried to hold back her tears, Kyoko was embarrassed at the overwhelming flood of love she felt for Ren as she remembered how much he had suffered at her plight when she had been in her accident.

Not wanting to bring up the distressing moment, she answered, "It doesn't matter."

Unfaltering Ren persisted, "How can it not matter? When you are tearing up in my arms?"

Lifting her small chin up towards him, his compelling eyes held hers as he gently coxed, "Tell me what's bothering you."

Kyoko stared at the handsome man beside her, loving every feature of his face. She looked at his strong mouth, the masculine angle of his jaw, his straight nose and dark penetrating eyes, every inch of him was dazzling; and she wondered at how someone like him could ever love someone like her. "Ren, why do you love me?" Kyoko asked in a small voice.

Surprised by her question, Ren studied the nervous flicker in her eyes before she lowered her lashes. Cautiously, he answered. "Kyoko, you made a new man out of me and I owe you so much for that. You already know that Tsuruga Ren is only my stage name but my real name is Hizuri Kuon."

Ren held his breath as he waited for Kyoko to register his revelation. Sensing his tension over the situation, Kyoko instinctively reached out a hand to his face to tenderly caress his strong jaw line.

She could see a minor wave of relief which quickly passed over his features at his admission and the need to erase his suffering overrode her mind. The sensitive declaration was lost to Kyoko as she blankly stared up at Ren. Then suddenly, her hands stilled as she saw the darkening of his expression.

"What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked wounded by his dark stare.

"Kyoko, don't you recognise that name?" Ren muttered, somewhat surprised that she was not giving him the comeback he would have expected.

"Yes, I've heard of the name Hizuri, it's not a very common name. But what about it?" Kyoko gaze settled on Ren as she waited patiently for him to make his point.

Deciding that she didn't understand the gravity of his words he persisted, "Kyoko, what I am implying is that you have met my father- Hizuri Kuu." Again Ren waited in expectation for the information to be digested by her.

Kyoko finally understood when the meaning of his words penetrated. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Her body stilled and went momentarily ridged beside his.

Ren felt himself stiffen in mounting pressure as he waited for the verdict of her response. His heart raced furiously in his chest. A cold and harsh minute passed before Kyoko opened her eyes again.

Giving him a look of pure adoration, she gazed into his concerned and worried face. "I once told you that it does not matter what you have done or who you were, that I will always love you. Even if you are not just Tsuruga Ren, I still love you." She breathed out adamantly.

Her reaction stunned Ren and relief overcame him as he lowered his mouth over hers for a passionate kiss. Surely, this girl has exceeded all his expectation by her reaction to his discriminating admission.

Forcing himself to stop before desire stole all his reasoning again, Ren reluctantly withdrew himself from their kiss. He had only just begun his admission and now was not the time to stop.

He wanted Kyoko to know the truth about who he really was and was adamant about telling her. His heart started hammering in dread of the possible outcome but he was already mentally prepared for the worst. With his features becoming a mask of despair and anguish; he forced himself to explain the rest of his past.

Breathing hard against her forehead he closed his eyes tightly as he slowly exhaled against her moist skin, "I've once told you that you have saved a life when you stopped me during a fight, the reason is because I have caused a death before…I was young and disillusioned back then but…"

"Kyoko, it almost happened again to you," Ren cried in a raw voice, as he slowly lifted up pain filled eyes towards hers.

"l almost cost you your life…it was the same like what I had done to Rick!" Ren winced at the sting of his words.

Uncertain over his last comment, Kyoko interjected, "Ren, I don't understand. What do you mean about this Rick? How are we the same?"

Grabbing a tight hold of Kyoko's hands, he held them up to his lips as he fought to continue with his painful admission, "My best friend Rick died when a car hit him while he was trying to stop me from fighting… that I was responsible for his death…it was inexcusable and it's something that I am very ashamed of…I would have gladly exchanged my life to have prevented it…God," he cried, his voice broke in self-reproach.

Ren lowered his eyes in remorse as he remembered the incident. Staring away from her and into the room, Ren forgot himself for a long moment.

A look of shock caused Kyoko's eyes to widen but she quickly suppressed the expression as she absorbed the information. Didn't she have a similar occurrence as his friend Rick? Kyoko's heart had begun to race when the full impact of this reality took effect, her chest was heaving with each labored breath, as she sorted out the facts.

Knowing how Ren must have felt when he lost his best friend she wondered if his friend's death and how her accident mimicked it could have instigated the new love that he now held for her. Was his love for her the result of an attack of guilt?

Surely it must have played a crucial part as Kyoko recalled that Ren had even mentioned to Bo that he had been in love with someone who was still in high school. _Did that mean that the accident had changed his mind and now he was no longer in love with that other girl but was in love with me instead?_ Kyoko wondered as she began to sink into a cold reality.

Kyoko's chest tightened in pain as her heart raced loudly. She was feeling out of breath, almost as if her breath was being choked out of her, when she began to realise that Ren really didn't love her but rather what he felt for her was more likely a guilty conscience. It was probably nothing more than a misguided sense of responsibility for having almost done to her what he had done to his best friend.

A harsh and bitter laugh suddenly escaped her before she choked it back down. Looking at Ren who was still silently staring out into the room, a deep misery penetrated her tumultuous mind as she wondered, was this going to be her fate? Should she accept his feelings knowing that he didn't love her like the way she loved him?

Temporary frozen in indecision, Kyoko face whitened with strain as she pictured her life without Ren and a dark gloom began to unfold in her mind. Biting on her lower lip, she made a quick decision. She would not allow herself to go back to that feeling of loss by not having Ren be a part of her life. Even if it meant she would be trapped in an unrequited love.

Panic stricken over her helplessness, Kyoko lowered her eyes in wounded hurt over this fact. Shame engulfed her when she realised that even if all Ren felt for her was linked to responsibility, she would gladly accept his misguided emotion than to have to live without him. _When did I become so weak a person? When did I become such a love sick and desperate person?_ She asked herself in self-disgust.

Yet surely being with Ren even if it were an unrequired love would be different than when she was with Shoutaro. Kyoko instinctively knew that Ren would be true to their relationship and would probably treat whoever he was with with respect and care, unlike Shoutaro. Was she really going to do this? Did she really have any other choice?

Looking back at Kyoko, Ren could sense how troubled she was and mistaking it for his admission, he held her tightly hoping she would forgive him for the crimes of his youth.

Clearing his throat, he whispered in a voice tinged with desperate urgency, "I hope that you will still let me love you and be with you even though I have done this."

Closing her eyes, Kyoko laid her head against his chest and nodded slowly, "I love you Ren…no matter what, I will always love you."

Shaken by the truth that he could sense in her statement, Ren sighed in relief that she could love him even though he was so unworthy of her and especially when he came from such a dark past. His arms circled her as he drew her closer into his embrace and buried his face into the side of his neck.

"I love you," he repeated in a raw voice filled with emotion.

Two lonely tears at the edges of Kyoko's glistening eyes fell but neither were seen by Ren.

* * *

Walking into the studio, Ren eyed the dark haired costar that was leaning against the wall talking to a group of female cast members. Kijima was always surrounded by adoring females but lately, the idea of seeing him that way would get Ren irritated.

It was likely due to the idea that Kyoko could have fallen victim to being one of them had Ren not been around. Ignoring the large group, Ren walked towards his dressing room and passing the break room on his way, he heard several low whistles and stopped in his tract when he also heard the name 'Kyoko'.

Kijima's familiar voice sounded behind him, calling out his name but Ren ignored it. Instead, he stepped into the lunch room to investigate the ongoing whistling and wolf-calls. While as Kijima caught up to Ren and came to stand alongside him, Ren continued to ignore him.

Ren's eyes were narrowed on the commotion that was stirring over what was on the television. Peaking both actors' attention, they stood silently together, side by side and transfixed on the small television in the crowded break room. Airing over the small screen was a familiar denim commercial of Kyoko with a male model that looked to be nude.

Anger began to simmer under Ren's nonchalant facade when he recognised the commercial as the same one he had seen several nights ago. Stiffening at the erotic commotion that the commercial was generating within the room, Ren clenched his hands into a tight fist.

He was not happy that Kyoko had participated in the commercial, especially since he now realised how risqué it truly was. In addition, now that she was his girlfriend, he was even angrier at the ongoing attention that the commercial was beginning to generate.

Noticing the wide eyed and lecherous spectators in the lunch room, Ren's mouth tightened into a hard thin line. He was silently fuming at the audacity of his fellow cast members and turning to look at the one cast member that he felt most bitter towards; Ren shot Kijima a quick glance of irritation.

Beside him, a similar look was mirrored on Kijima's face. Not understanding why Kijima would be feeling that way, Ren plastered a fake smile on his face and asked, "You didn't like the commercial Kijima?"

Blue eyes met his and a wide smile was returned, as Kijima answered, "I'm sure you can understand Ren when I tell you that she isn't the type of girl that anyone should be making lewd noises at."

Surprised by the sincerity in his voice Ren asked, "Have you and that girl gotten closer Kijima, you sound like you know her really well?"

"No, we are only senpai and kohai. But it's not from my not trying but can you really see her letting anyone near her easily?" Kijima asked, his mouth thinning into a tight line of frustrated annoyance.

"You mean there isn't anything happening between the both of you?" Ren asked in disbelief as he was certain that Kijima would tell him, if not boast to him about the recent date and kiss he had enjoyed with Kyoko.

"No, not even a hug goodnight. Kyoko is an old fashioned kind of girl that I just have to take my time to court." He replied in a tone that was mingled with respect for the teenaged actress, while his eyes were lit with the challenge that she posed.

Not sure if he believed Kijima's comment, Ren opted to clarify the discussion. This was his opportunity to see just what kind of relationship Kijima and Kyoko really had. "By this do you mean you haven't even kissed?" Ren asked holding his breath as he waited for the reply.

"Kiss? How I wish, the closest I got to her was when she caught her skirt under the seat of my car and I had to push her chair back to yank it free causing her to hold on to me. But well, I was close enough to feel her breath on me and close to kissing her. But like I said, she's not someone you can just half hazardly get away with by stealing a kiss. In fact, I pity the fool that would try to steal her kisses." Kijima grinned sardonically at his somber assessment of Kyoko.

Relief flooded Ren's system as he digested Kijima's admission. Another fake smile flashed across his face as he continued to investigate Kijima's feelings and intentions towards Kyoko.

"So do you intend to declare yourself towards her? Are you sure she is the right girl for you?" Ren asked with a subtle sarcastic overture, his smile was still in place as he feigned camaraderie.

Inside he was not feeling any amity towards Kijima, for he was very conscientious about the threat that Kijima could pose to Kyoko, should the popular actor try to win her attention.

It was not the notion that Kyoko would fall for Kijima that truly bothered Ren, rather it was Kijima's notorious and salacious reputation that was the issue. Ren was not about to take for granted that she was naïve and could be easily fooled by the smooth talker; hence, with the paparazzi always following Kijima, anything could happen. And Ren did not want her reputation to be soiled by any slander that could easily evolve just by being near Kijima.

"Well, after taking her out for deserts the other night, I was able to get her to laugh at my jokes and to loosen up, so I consider myself lucky. In the meantime I would definitely like to get to know her better. Which reminds me, I tried to call her the other day but she hasn't answered her phone, I have something for her…I know this is a bother to you but since you seem to know her whereabouts better than anyone else, do you mind giving her something for me?"

The fake smile that was on Ren's face disappeared at the mention of assisting Kijima in any way. However, curious as to what Kijima would have and why he would want to give Kyoko something, Ren questioned, "Give her something? I don't mind but why?"

"Oh, it's in preparation for white day, I figured that the sooner I stake my claim, the better. So I want to prepare her and remind her of myself by giving her these desserts that I found on the way to the studio."

Smiling at the notion of Kijima trying to stake a claim on Kyoko, Ren nodded and pretended to be oblivious as Kijima walked away to retrieve the item. Inside Ren was not indifferent to the possibility that Kijima could stir up trouble in his relationship with Kyoko but Ren forced himself to remain composed.

Having a girlfriend that he cared about was a new concept to Ren. Getting used to trusting a woman in a relationship was also another new notion to him and he was determined to give Kyoko the benefit of the doubt. Especially now that he knew how innocent hers and Kijima's relationship had been.

The new found knowledge that Kyoko had not vicariously dated Kijima and kissed him while they had broken up was shedding a new light on just how much Kyoko really felt towards him. This added to Ren's overall confidence that Kyoko was different from any other woman he had ever known. And this factor brought on a warmth of delight to Ren's heart.

However, trusting Kijima was a whole different matter and Ren was not about to assist the popular womanizer in his quest to procure Kyoko's affection. On the other hand, an idea started to form in Ren's mind at the possibility of stomping out the competition once and for all. A wide smile spread across his handsome features at the notion.

With a plan formulating in the back of Ren's mind, he spun around on his heel and headed towards his dressing room. The smile he carried continued to remain on his face throughout the rest of the day and even was beginning to unsettle his already meddlesome manager who persistently remarked on it throughout the day.

However, Ren remained undaunted as his thoughts continued to stray towards his girlfriend and beloved throughout the day. Nothing was going to change his mind about what he had planned for them.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone hope you liked this chapter. I'll be wrapping up this story within the next chapter or two, so let me know how you feel about the story in your reviews! Also, this is your last chance to influence the story by your reviews, so go for it.**


	16. Chapter 16 The Cinderella Story

It had been a long day of shooting for Box-R and Kyoko was still rushing towards her next job as Bo at the TBM studio. Stripping out of her normal clothing, she hurried to put on her chicken outfit before leaving the costume room and walking towards the Kimagure rock stage.

She was nearing the end of the quiet walk way when she chanced upon her handsome boyfriend standing in the middle of another of the studio's long hallway. Wanting to stop by to say 'Hello,' Kyoko took several steps in his direction before she stopped dead in her tracks.

All thoughts of seeking him out vanished when she saw that he was not alone. In fact, he was standing by Kyoko's most hated nemesis, and the look on their faces showed that they must have been having a serious disagreement of some sorts.

Wanting to investigate the situation, Kyoko inched towards them and was surprised when neither of them noticed her as Bo while she lurked in the background. While pretending to rearrange her costume, she stood nearby and listened in to the discussion between the two celebrities.

Ren had just stepped into the studio and was headed to the backstage of corridor C when he had come face to face with Fuwa Sho. He had intended to walk pass the irritating teenager without any incident when the arrogant youth kicked at a trash can, sending trash flying directly at him and all over the small hallway.

Anger flooded Ren's cold demeanor as he stopped in front of the mess and leveled his scorching mad gaze on the foolish singer.

"What? Do you have a problem with the studio's cleanliness?" Sho asked in a mocking tone as he stared back in contempt.

"It's obviously not the studio that is the problem but you." Ren replied in a clipped tone.

"Oh then you have a problem with my long legs then? If I had noticed you were here, I would have been more careful," Sho countered, his eyes flashed with a wicked gleam, showing that he was beginning to enjoy the possibility of starting a fight with Ren.

"No, you can hardly blame your _long_ legs. It's not as if you have grown any taller since the last time you blamed your carelessness on your _long _legs," Ren replied with a fake smile, masking his irritation at the competitive youth as he turned away from him. While ignoring him completely, he took several side steps in the current direction with the intention of peacefully walking away.

Angry at the ease of how he had been carelessly dismissed by the taller actor, Sho stepped in front of Ren intending to block his path. His eyes blazed with uncontrolled resentment and an artery throbbed visibly in the side of his temple.

"I don't think this conversation is over yet." Sho stated through clenched teeth. His face whitened in anger and his eyes narrowed into small slits as they leveled on the popular actor. Sho was determined to get his point across to Ren once and for all.

Flashing another fake smile at the impetuous teenager, Ren was steadfast not to allow Kyoko's ex-love interest unsettle him. Having now the security of her love and realising that she was finally his girlfriend, he decided to remain benign and impartial to her past love interest.

_Past love_, that factor alone was enough to uplift his mood so much so that nothing could bring him down. After all, Ren was her current love and will always remain as such. Grinning widely at the notion, Ren again tried to dismiss the foolish singer.

"You are wrong Fuwa-san, we have nothing else to say to each other." And with that Ren took a step around the blond singer.

Reaching out to hold on to Ren's shoulder, Sho hissed, "But I have something I need to say to you Tsuruga-san."

Trying not to let the younger male get under his skin, Ren removed the hand from his shoulder before turning around to face him. Plastering a grin of nonchalance on his face, he magnanimously complied, "Yes, well then what is it?"

"Stay away from _my_ Kyouko. We both know how much I'm on her mind and how important a driving force I am in her life." Sho vehemently warned as his eyes flashed with hostility.

Refusing to back down from Sho's arrogance, Ren countered, "Is that all you have to say? As far as being on her mind, I can erase you easily and you are mistaken, she is not _your_ Kyouko anymore"

"What the hell do you mean by erase me from her mind? Have you forgotten Tsuruga-san, I've been in her life for too long a time to be easily erased? Since I've known her a long time, I also know she doesn't need someone like you around in her life."

Laughter swelled up within Ren at the audacity and irony of Sho's statement and Ren did not bother to hide his amusement as he corrected the tiresome youth.

"You are wrong again Fuwa-san, I have also known Kyouko for a long time and even when we were still children. So it's _you _she does not require in her life any longer." The meaning of Ren's words sunk into Sho's mind and Ren cheerfully noticed the spark of annoyance it provoked.

Challenging his statement, Sho asked, "What do you mean by that? How can you claim to be that when I would have known everyone she had met?"

"Everyone? Does that also imply that you were constantly with her? But then how can that be since whenever I saw her, she was usually alone by the river's edge crying," Ren muttered to himself, as if pretending that Sho was not listening. But his meaning was reinforced by the dark look that he shot at Sho.

Surprised that Ren would know about Kyoko's habit of crying alone, Sho carefully processed the information and the reality of Ren's words struck a painful cord within him. His stomach lurched in denial of the truth and Sho held himself painfully still at the thought.

Ren recognised the impact of his words when the flabbergasted singer stood rigid and unmoving. As the reality dawned across the young singer's face, Ren turned away from the stunned singer and strolled off without a backward glance.

Behind him he left two dumfounded people speechless, although he had only noticed one. Kyoko stood equally awestruck by Ren's admission. What did he mean by knowing her since they were children? Surely it couldn't mean he was another childhood friend. Had he really been one, she would never have forgotten him.

Perhaps he was just acting? Kyoko decided that it must have been the case, after all Ren was an excellent actor and it was a brilliant ploy to silence the nauseating and bothersome singer who called himself her childhood friend.

Feeling better about her assessment, Kyoko made a wide circle as she walked past the silently fuming singer and continued on her way to the stage for her next job. Her disguise was still safely intact as she proceeded down the long hallway as Bo.

* * *

Ren fingered the tickets in his chest pocket with one hand, as he drove through the LME parking lot to pick Kyoko up. Inside he was a bundle of nerves. The small tickets felt like heavy weights next to the steady beating of his heart and his hands were sweating from the seriousness of his next move.

Stepping on the brake petal, he hesitated for a brief moment. Perhaps what he was about to do would be the wrong thing? His heart began racing with uncertainty and dread and he could hear the drumming of it in his ear. A bead of sweat slid down the side of his taut face at the notion of making a crucial mistake.

For the umpteenth time he asked himself whether he should proceed with his risky plan. Yet, he was tired of how Kyoko's past kept drawing her backwards and he was determined to settle it once and for all.

Didn't he promise Fuwa Sho that he would erase him? A look of steel borne determination entered his eyes as he resolved himself to his plan of action. Now was not the time to have any more doubts.

Although he had no idea how Kyoko would react to his plan, Ren was certain that with him beside her, he would be able to protect her from any worries that may spring up. Drawing a deep breath, he lifted his chin in determination as he took his foot off the brake and moved it back to the accelerator.

As he neared the sidewalk, Ren spotted Kyoko and he was mesmerized. Her hair was glistening like golden fire with the sun setting behind her. Her smile was radiant, casting a luminescent sheen over her beautiful features. Together with the warm glow of her eyes, she had become no less than an earth bound angel in Ren's mind.

Ren simply stared in rapture as he absorbed her delectable presence. He was still basking in the warm glow that she brought to him every time he came near her, when she opened his passenger door and slipped in.

"Good evening," Kyoko announced in a small voice. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest. Even though it had only been two days since the last time she saw him, Kyoko had missed him ridiculously.

She had been thinking about him nonstop since then and the image of his handsome face, the sound of his husky voice, his heated glances and tender smile, were all she could think about for the last few days.

Blushing gorgeously at his sensual look, Kyoko held herself still as Ren leaned in towards her. His warm mouth covered hers in a brief kiss before he replied, "It's been too long."

Pulling out, he continued to cast occasional side way glances at her as he drove his porsche towards their destination.

"So what have you got planned for us tonight? What is the huge surprise that you have?"

Ignoring her question, Ren asked, "How has your day been? Have you missed me?"

Kyoko was not oblivious to how Ren had ignored her question but deciding to follow his lead, she answered him in a voice that was etched in humor, "Yes terribly so."

Smiling at her exaggeration, Ren forced himself not to think about their destination site as he maneuvered the conversation into mundane pleasantries for the rest of the drive. Finally pulling into the Valet parking lot of the stadium, Ren assisted Kyoko out of his car and hurriedly ushered her through the crowd.

Within the midst of the musical fans, Kyoko was able to glance at her surroundings and even though she saw a familiar name and face plastered everywhere; her mind would not accept the possibility of where she could really be.

Kyoko followed Ren quietly, as he expertly maneuvered her through the entrance and into the VIP section where only people who had connections to the performer were allowed to be seated.

As they reached their seats, Kyoko was still in denial of where Ren had brought her. Instead her mind was on how handsome Ren was and how many girls she had noticed had pointed in their direction as they had walked pass.

Pride swelled in her heart as she possessively held on to his large hand. _Can an old fashioned and boring girl like me really be holding his hand?_ Shaking her head, Kyoko couldn't help but think about the slur that Sho used on her. Even though Sho's painful description of her echoed through her mind, Kyoko decided not to let it take further hold of her mind and emotions tonight.

Tonight was a special night and she was feeling like Cinderella. Kyoko's eyes sparkled with excitement over their first official date as boyfriend and girlfriend. Glancing at her prince for the night she took in his rugged handsome looks and magnificent build, Kyoko was certain that she was the envy of every girl in the stadium tonight.

The lights began to flash and loud rock music began to play drawing her attention away from Ren as she took in the scene unfolding on the nearby stage. Ren's strong arm drew her tightly to his side as the show began.

However, it didn't take long for her mood to change. A familiar blonde singer appeared on stage and with his presence came a wave of shock that hit Kyoko. It can't be! Kyoko thought as she looked up at Ren's face.

His eyes were intently studying hers and with a gentle nod, he replied to her unspoken question, "It's time you faced your past and realise that I will always be right here beside you even when it's a painful past."

Kyoko's heart slammed painfully in her chest and bile rose in the back of her throat. But recognising the truth of Ren's words, she swallowed back her raising bitterness and whispered, "I'm not sure if I am ready for this."

"No matter how much he affects you, just remember that I will go through anything and everything with you. Now I want you to think about me and only me. Remember, the man on that stage is nothing more than a ghost from your past and he's not even someone who can ever impact you unless you let him." Ren's eyes remained leveled on hers as he tightly and protectively held onto her trembling form.

"Yes." Kyoko said, before her eyes returned to Sho who had begun to perform on stage.

The sound of the music was painfully loud in her ears as she listened to the singer's voice. Memories of Sho began to flood her mind and unaware of what was happening, tears began to fall down her beautiful face.

She began to remember how Sho would sit on her bed as he sang his songs to her while she curled up on the floor at his feet. She remembered the adoration that she had felt for him when he would ask for her suggestions on some of his lyrics. She remembered how Sho would get flustered at her whenever she out ranked him at school and also how he would behave whenever he would lose to her at sports.

Memories of their childhood together clouded her mind and Kyoko released a flood of tears as she continued to listen to his singing. Turning her head gently into his chest, Ren buried her face against himself as he felt her sob uncontrollably over her painful childhood.

Kyoko cried with such dark and bitter tears that her entire body shook with violence. Her hands dug into the lapel of Ren's coat as she held herself embedded in the wall of his strong chest. Over and over again, her slender body rocked with her fierce emotions but Ren stood there, gently caressing her head while he held her against himself.

A deep awakening finally settled in Kyoko when she had no more tears to shed. Kyoko felt like she had finally let go of all the agony pertaining to Sho in her past. Looking up at Ren with a grateful expression on her face, she pulled away from his embrace. "I'm sorry, I have ruined your expensive jacket," she muttered in a soft voice.

Ren was proud of her for trusting in him and allowing him to see her at her most vulnerable. A flood of love overwhelmed him as he took in her appearance. Her nose was pink from her crying and her eyes had become red and swollen but to Ren, she was the most adorable female alive. Unable to resist, he lowered his lips and took hers in an urgent kiss.

With Sho's music in the background, Kyoko returned Ren's kiss with a fervor and urgency that rivaled his. Her small hands locked tightly behind Ren's neck as she clung to his warmth. Her mind had already forgotten the memories of Sho when she opened her mouth to the probing tongue that invaded her.

Several flashes had already gone off aimed in their direction but neither of them noticed when they finally tore apart. Speechless, Ren's breathing was ragged and fast as he searched the dazed golden eyes of Kyoko. Was he able to erase Sho from her mind? He wondered as he studied the warm flush of her skin.

Reality slowly returned to Kyoko and she buried her face in Ren's chest in her mortification. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she whispered against him.

Laughing at how cute she was when she was embarrassed, Ren ruffled her hair. "Kyoko, you are a true delight and I will always love you."

Frowning at his words, Kyoko could not help but analyze the possibility that his love could actually be a fleeting feeling. After all, didn't he love some high school girl recently?

Ren could feel Kyoko go rigid in his arms and wondering what could have sparked the occurrence, he released her to look into her face as he asked, "What's wrong?"

Meeting his penetrating gaze, Kyoko started to speak, changed her mind, and then bit down on her trembling lower lip. After a long minute of intense scrutinizing, she took a deep unsteady breath before she answered.

"Ren, I had heard from someone that you were once in love with a high school girl not so long ago, does that mean you no longer love her?" She questioned.

"What I mean is, now that you say that you love me, is she out of the picture?" She clarified in a soft voice, while her heart squeezed tightly in her chest as she waited for Ren to answer.

A dark frown flashed across Ren's features. _How could she have known about the high school girl?_ Ren wondered as his thoughts flew to several suspects, including Lory, Yashiro and Bo. But of the three, the least likely suspect was Bo since the idea of a guy in a chicken costume telling Kyoko about his secret was ludicrous.

Focusing back on the worried look on Kyoko's face, Ren reassured her, "Kyoko, I don't know who told you about that high school girl but you are correct. I still love that girl very much; in fact she has become my one and only true love."

"I see." Kyoko said miserably. Unable to meet his eyes any longer, she looked away to hide the pain in her heart at his revelation.

Lifting her small trembling chin in his hands, Ren continued in a husky voice filled with love, "That high school girl is you."

Kyoko's heart leapt wildly, her eyes flew to meet his gaze and her response was emphatic, "I was the high school girl all along? But doesn't that mean you have been in love with me since Dark moon?"

Dark eyes met hers and with a sardonic twist curved at his lips, Ren replied, "I have been in love with you probably even before that filming began."

Cupping her face in his large hands, Ren's thumbs rubbed at the corners of her eyes where two unshed tears threatened to fall. "Why the tears?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Ren. I didn't completely believe you when you said you loved me but now, I know that it's the truth." Kyoko guiltily confessed.

With a groan that was half in laughter and half in frustration, Ren pulled her back into his arms and held her tightly. "And now, do you believe me when I say to you that I love you?"

Kyoko nodded happily, while tears spilled down her cheeks from the relief and pleasure she felt from receiving Ren's love.

* * *

The next day was white day and Kyoko was hiding in her trailer which also substituted as her dressing room for Natsu. In about 15 minutes she would have to walk out of the trailer and return to the curious eyes of her costars.

So far, the visible looks of probing interest have not generated any follow up questions. But there was no doubt that several questions were bubbling up within the small group as they continued to cast inquiring glances her way.

Wishing she could remain safely hidden away in her trailer indefinitely, Kyoko turned a blazing gaze at the newspaper once again. A picture of her and Ren locked in a passionate kiss was plastered on the front page and the annoying headline read like a juicy gossip column. _Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko caught kissing at a Fuwa Sho concert!_

Annoyed with herself for not realising the impact of kissing Japan's top actor in such a public gathering, Kyoko was also feeling ashamed at herself for making a public spectacle of the situation. Hadn't Sho once mentioned how quickly news like that would spread?

While Kyoko had been hiding in her trailer, it seemed like all of Japan was on a witch hunt for her. Glancing at her phone, Kyoko was glad that she was able to disable the calling option for all incoming calls except for the LME agency and Ren's.

However, it was precisely Ren's call that she was most looking forward to, but he had not yet called her. Kyoko looked at the clock on her cellphone, perhaps he was sleeping in and did not know what was going on? Perhaps Kyoko should call him instead? She wondered as she gave him the benefit of the doubt.

On the other hand, Ren had Yashiro who was a stickler for the latest news and if anything would have already informed Ren of the situation. Indeed, he probably knew about it before Kyoko had.

Wondering again why Ren had not called her, Kyoko became wound up in anxiety over the reason. Perhaps this was his way of distancing himself from her? Had he decided that being with her could be catastrophic to his career? Has he chosen his career over her?

Kyoko's mind continued to fret as she worried about the consequences of her public display of affection towards the popular actor.

A loud knock sounded at her trailer door which broke Kyoko from her worried contemplations. Looking out through the window before she opened the door, Kyoko was happy and surprised to see Ren standing at the staircase.

Dressed in a soft grey sweater that accentuated his broad shoulders and casual black slacks that emphasized his 6'2 height, he looked so breathtakingly masculine, that Kyoko almost forgot about the morning's events. Opening the door quickly, she scanned her environment before she stepped aside to let Ren enter.

"Good morning," she greeted him shyly. Her large brown eyes flickered with golden streaks as she lifted them up to his molten hot look.

"Good morning," He replied, his eyes scrutinized her striking looks. Although he had seen her made up as Natsu before, Ren still had not gotten used to how mature and seductively beautiful she could become.

"It never ceases to amaze me how much more beautiful you are becoming each and every day," Ren said in a deep low voice.

Kyoko blushed a bright pink at his compliment and a warm smile curved at her sensual lips. Did she even know how appealing and feminine she was? Ren thought as he stood there gazing fondly at the beautiful actress.

A burst of joy spread through him as he recalled his mission today. And eager to once and for all, make Kyoko completely his, Ren's heart began to race furiously in his chest.

"I'm sure you read today's newspaper and seen the latest celebrity news?" Ren waited for her acknowledgment before he continued, "How are you holding up with the press?"

"I'm not!" Kyoko burst out. With a shaky hand she wiped at the moisture already appearing on her forehead at the mention of the hounding press.

"My phone has been ringing since early this morning and I have not been able to concentrate over the attention that is coming my way. What should we do?" Kyoko asked, her voice trembled in fear as she pleaded with Ren for an answer.

Smiling, Ren gathered her into his arms and kissed the top of his head. "Kyoko, do you think you can endure the publicity of being with me?" His tone was filled with emotion as he asked her.

Looking up at his handsome face, Kyoko recalled all the hassle of the morning as she contemplated what his request implied. Knowing that she would now have to live in the spot light where her every move was likely be scrutinized, Kyoko gave him a weak smile but felt encouraged when his strong arms tightened around her.

"There's something that I wanted to ask you, it was something that I would have preferred to do in a more romantic way but since this has happened, I want you to consider what I have to offer you now." Ren stated in a rough voice. The serious of his words were not lost on Kyoko as he looked intently into her questioning face.

Clearing his throat, Ren got down on one knee as he pulled out a small red box from his pocket. Opening the box he held it up to her as he continued, "Mogami Kyouko, you once accepted a stone from me several years ago…will you now accept another? This one isn't meant to take away your pain but rather, it is a promise from me to bring you happiness."

Ren watched Kyoko as she stared dumbfounded at the huge diamond ring in the red box. Her eyes glistened as they returned to him. Time was suspended as Ren waited for the full impact of his words to hit her. His throat tightened and his heartbeat drummed loudly in his ears.

Falling to her knees in front of Ren, Kyoko continued to stare speechlessly at him. She opened her mouth as if to say something but quickly shut it once again. Telling him with her eyes what she was feeling in her heart, she then reached out towards Ren. Her hands lifted towards the ring then stalled in midair.

"Am I dreaming this?" she whispered.

Ren choked back a laugh at her unusual response; once again she was not behaving how he had expected her to behave. Perhaps she did not hear what he had implied in his proposal.

Taking the ring out from its box, Ren slipped it onto her left ring finger and watched as her eyes widened. Lifting her hand to his mouth, he cleared his throat again as he solemnly stated. "Kyoko, before you decide, I want you to be clear about who I am once and for all. Remember the boy from your childhood, the one who gave you the stone that you called Corn?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with you?" Kyoko breathed after a moment. Her eyes showed no reaction as she scrutinized Ren's somber look.

"Is something wrong?" Kyoko asked when Ren did not answer.

"Kyoko, you and I have known each other from before you started your pursuit in show business," Ren's voice cracked as he continued, "I was that boy that you knew as Corn, only my name is actually Kuon."

Kyoko stared at Ren, she was speechless at his revelation and her heart was pounding so fast in her chest that it felt like it was about to explode.

"Ren, what are you saying?" Her voice trailed off momentarily as she recalled Corn. Shaking her head, she explained, "Corn had blue eyes, blonde hair and wasn't even human. He would fly through the air!"

Kyoko's eyes were wide as she remembered the fairy of her youth, the treasured friend that had helped her through her misery when no one else was there for her. Looking suspiciously at Ren, she asked, "Are you teasing me? I know that you must think I am silly for believing in fairies but if this is your way of changing my belief…"

"I am not," Ren interjected before Kyoko could continue. His hands grasped onto her shoulders tightly as he stared deeply into her eyes while making his point.

"I am Corn. I was that boy that was there at the river's edge, the same place where we had made love. I was ten and you were six. We were children and I had pretended to be a fairy because you wanted to believe that I was. And as for the hair and eye colour, nothing's changed. I am disguising my true looks since I am now Tsuruga Ren."

Surging to her feet, tears began falling down Kyoko's face when the full impact of his words penetrated. Before Kyoko could move another step, Ren was up on his feet and he caught her to him in a crushing embraced, "Sorry, I'm so sorry…I never intended to lie to you. Please forgive me."

Without another word, Kyoko buried her face in his large chest and wept. Her tears pierced through Ren like sharp daggers. What had he done? Ren asked himself. Would she, _could_ she ever forgive him his lie?

"Kyoko, I'm sorry, please forgive me. I love you so much, please forgive me," Ren whispered against her hair.

Abruptly Kyoko's tears subsided at the sound of his agonizing plea. Drowning in a wave of emotional overload, Kyoko tried to pull herself together. The knowledge that Ren was Corn had struck an intense cord within her. But Kyoko was now realising that so much of her childhood had been a made up figure of her imagination. What exactly was the truth anymore?

Glancing up at the tall handsome actor whose face was a tortured mask of guilt and remorse, Kyoko surrendered herself to what she knew was real.

"Yes," she softly stated as she stared into Ren's eyes with eyes that were still wet with tears.

Relief shot through Ren's body, his heart had almost stopped beating when she had finally given him her answer. But Ren wasn't sure as to what her answer pertained to. His body remained rigid as he cautiously asked, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Kyoko answered without any hesitation. Clutching Ren towards herself, she answered again, "Yes, I want to marry you!"

Happily the two lovers embraced tightly and a long passionate kissed followed as the fullness of their love took over.

Mentally opening the box within her heart, Kyoko flung away the last lock once and for all, as she helplessly yielded her love completely over to Ren. This time, she refused to look back because she knew that like Cinderella, she had finally found her Prince.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, hope you liked this last chapter of The last lock and Ren's White Day gift!**

**For those interested, I will be posting updates on my profile page as to what my next projects will be. But in the meantime, thank you for all your reviews and support of my stories.**

**Also, I recently rewrote/edited Reinventing Kyoko (up to ch 7) and encourage you to re-read the story and tell me how you feel about it now.**


	17. Chapter 17 Stealing Kyoko

**A/N: Hi everyone, the following is an excerpt from my next story 'Stealing Kyoko,' it will be a continuation of The Last Lock and will answer all your requests that you didn't get to read in this story!**

* * *

Shouko's eyes widened at the headline in the newspaper. Her hands grasped the edges of the newspaper so tightly that her knuckles turned white. As she continued to read the article, her hands began to tremble, and soon the trembling was so bad, that it shook even the news article making it impossible to even read the story.

What was she going to do? The high arches of her brows wrinkled in worry, as she rolled the newspaper up tightly. Was it possible that the story was being focus on only in the printed press and not in broadcast journalism? Staring at the television in the middle of the living room, she hesitated briefly before hastily walking over towards it. Turning on the television, she switched over to the news channel hoping that there was no evidence of the story.

With both hands clasped tightly into a fist in front of her lips, she held her breath for a few seconds, before the tension left her and a relieved smiled spread across her face. She was glad that the news being broadcasted was only talking about the huge success of Fuwa Sho's concert.

Both news casters were talking up the popularity of her young charge and her smile widened as she listened in on the unprecedented amount of praise and admiration aimed at him.

Yes, Fuwa Sho was an incredibly talented young singer, who was likely to have a long and successful career in the music industry, as long as he is able to maintain his charismatic and professional manner.

This means, as his manager, she needed to keep him within his own boundaries and out of trouble, or away from negative press. And as long as he resolves his issues with Kyoko, who was one of the few people that could cause an upstir in his composure, he should have that perfect musical career.

This was the greatest bane of Shouko's life as she recognised the long history that those two had together and keeping them from colliding in the small world of show business was not going to be an easy feat. As for resolving those issues, that was something strictly between those two individuals and Shouko had no intention of getting involved.

Shouko's thoughts were interrupted when the broadcast journalist started on another story. It was the story that Shouko was dreading. Like a scene from a horror movie, Shouko's eyes rounded in dismay as she looked at what was unfolding on the television.

Picture after picture of Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko kissing, with their arms wrapped tightly around each other was being shown. A groan passed Shouko's lips as she continued to watch, transfixed on the two figures.

Behind her, a door swung open, making her jump in surprise. Turning the television off quickly, Shouko spun around to face Sho, who still had evidence of sleep in his eyes. Rubbing the tiredness from his eyes, he walked languidly towards her in his dressing robe and boxing shorts, yawning loudly.

"Why didn't you wake me up? Are you watching the news about my concert yesterday?" He asked as a wide and excited smile crossed his youthful face.

Sho, who rarely rose before noon without complaining, couldn't help but feel delighted after last night's concert, and couldn't wait to hear the latest reviews. He was so sure he had out done all his previous performance, and was eager to hear the praises that were due to him from his loving and adoring fans.

A nervous smile spread across Shouko's face briefly, summoning a calm composure, she cleared her throat as she walked determinedly over to Sho.

"You did wonderfully, yesterday. But now is not the time to get into that." Taking his arm, she dragged him away from the living room and towards the shower.

"Don't forget, you have a lot of interviews scheduled for today, so you better get an early start," she stated as she began to pull off the last of his clothing and pushed him into the shower.

Standing in the shower, a sexy smile spread across Sho's face as his eyes smoldered darkly, before he asked, "Well, I might need your help getting me ready, why don't you come in with me?"

Cold water hit his naked form in reply, when Shouko turned on the shower and shut the door on him.

"I can't, I still have to get your breakfast ready," she answered, as she quickly exited the bathroom to the sound of Sho sputtering and choking up expletives from the icy cold sprinkle.

Grumbling to himself, Sho recognized Shouko's inattentiveness and was irritated by it. Didn't she realize what a hot stud he was? Surely at her age, she should consider herself lucky that he would invite her into his shower? What was it about the women he allowed in his life?

Choosing not to further focus on the issue, he turned the warm water on and waited patiently under the icy jets, until the water heated up to his liking before he finally relaxed. His thoughts returned to his concert yesterday and the harsh lines around his face softened, while a wide smile lit up his boyish face.

He remembered the bright lights focused on him and the thousands of screaming fans entranced by his songs. Nothing had felt more exhilarating, than feeling the love of every girl in the audience. He chuckled, as he remembered how many of them had thrown roses at him, while several daring few, had even tossed up their skimpy underwear. Sho sighed happily. He couldn't help it, he was just too handsome for his own good.

Everything had gone as expected yesterday. The only thing that could have made the event any more perfect was if Kyoko had been at the concert. Frowning, Sho reached for the shampoo as he contemplated his relationship with his childhood friend.

Was she ever going to forgive him? How much more time should he give her before he should take action, he wondered. Surely by now she should have already forgiven him. After all, she was always madly in love with him. Surely even now she loved him still.

She just didn't know it yet, he decided as he scrubbed at his hair. He just had to make her remember how awesome he was and that would ensure that she would return to her rightful place. A place that was beneath him, preferably even in his bed, a wicked smile drew across his face as imagined her there.

His hands reached for the soap and he began lathering himself up. Touching the hard planes of his own body, he remembered in contrast how soft her body had felt. The fullness of her breast was something he had recently discovered, and the smoothness of her thighs and curve of her bottom was not something he had ever known existed. Was it because her body had finally matured?

Heat emitted off his skin, as he watched his penis enlarge. He was surprised as he felt himself harden at the thought of her body. Why was she so able to arouse him even though he had spent the entire night in Shouko's bed? Yet the thought of Kyoko's body even sent his heart beat racing.

Anger flooded his being when he realised the effect she was beginning to have on him. Slamming his hand against the wall of the shower, Sho cursed loudly, "That stupid, pathetic and hopeless woman, that openly flirts with men! Who do you think you are to ignore me?"

"I need to put an end to that baseless confidence of hers, before that shape-shifting, demon, soul sucker drinks even my soul!" Sho closed his eyes and lifted his face towards the jet stream, as he recalled how beautiful she had looked and wondered if he would even recognise her if she continued in show business.

Damn her! He needed to find a way to ruin her career to stop her from remaining in show business. How could she even dare think she could ever take him on as an enemy? Did she really think she could be more famous than him and make him kneel and beg for her forgiveness? Wasn't she just a stupid boring nobody? No, she wasn't boring.

Opening his eyes wide and stepping away from the water, he leaned his head against the wall in contemplation. It wasn't as if he wanted her to go back to being that boring person that could only serve people, which was something, he couldn't even imagine her ever becoming again.

However, he would not allow her to be in show business any longer. Especially, when she was beginning to flirt frivolously with strange guys and allowing them to give her make-overs. Stupid woman, was she deliberately encouraging these guys? Did she really want to hand herself over to them on a silver platter?

The only guy she should be giving herself to on a silver platter was him. In fact, she shouldn't be thinking of anyone else but him, especially when he knew that his existence in her heart was still bigger than anyone else. He just needed to make her realise that fact again.

Finishing up his shower, he stepped out and headed back towards the bedroom. Like a good mother, Shouko had already laid out his clothes for him on the bed and he quickly dressed himself.

"Where's my breakfast Shouko?" Sho yelled from the room, not really expecting her to be making him anything. After all, Shouko was a horrible cook. In fact, none of Sho's girlfriends were any good at cooking. None, except for Kyoko.

His lips tightened, as he once again thought about her. Damn her, but why was she still popping up in his mind. She had better not be making anything good to eat for anyone. He had still not entirely forgiven her for making chocolates on Valentine's Day for that rat bastard, beagle singer.

Why would anyone think that idiot beagle singer was better than him, didn't people have eyes to see how much they copied him. He was after all, the coolest and most popular rock star out there.

His eyes lit up with glee as he stared at himself in the mirror. A cool and handsome face stared back at him. His skin was flawless and his silky blonde locks, that were still damp from the shower fell in disarray against his forehead, giving him a punk rock look. The arrogant line of his jaw was clean shaven and beneath finely arched eyebrows, laid a pair of intensely sensual eyes.

Smiling in satisfaction at how good looking he was, Sho couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't yet been chosen over Ren as the number one most sexy guy in all of Japan. In his opinion, he was still the best looking guy in show business. Damn that guy for taking the title, and damn him for thinking he can take Kyoko away from him.

Kyoko again, why was it that no matter what he did, his thoughts would always return to that stupid, pathetic, dumb girl?

"I will make that girl pay for this, even if I have to pull destiny towards me and kick fate to the ground!" he said aloud before charging out of the bedroom and back into the living room where Shouko was.

Sho reached around Shouko and circled her curvaceous hips with his arms, drawing her back against his chest. "What are you doing? I thought you would be busy making my breakfast or have you forgotten?" He asked against the smooth line of her neck.

His breath was warm against her skin and the husky sound of his words brought a chill down her spine, causing goose bumps to emerge over her skin. Noticing her reaction, Sho naturally thought it was from sexual desire. But Shouko was not standing with her back pressed against Sho in any form of sexual desire.

In fact, she was standing there in dread as she had finally convinced herself that she needed to disclose the bad news that was going on in the media about Ren and Kyoko. However, she was convinced that she would be able to postpone the matter, although she wasn't entirely sure that doing so would benefit Sho.

But her options of telling him now would surely dampen the day. He was more than likely going to revert back to his Deva King mode and spend the rest of the day in an intolerable mood. Just the thought of him appearing on television looking like that would likely draw too much attention to him, and it would be bad press that would hound him for the answers.

That was something she wanted to avoid at all cost, at least until he was done working, and could lament privately and away from the overbearing eyes of the public. The thought of Sho lamenting over Kyoko brought a small groan from her chest, it was more likely that Sho would tear the apartment down in rage than weep pitifully or quietly.

Either way, Shouko was a firm believer that she should help him through his upset with Kyoko. Perhaps it wasn't too late to get her back? Shaking her head mentally, Shouko cautioned herself about getting involved in their long standing conflict.

But what if it were possible, wouldn't it solve her own situation with Sho? Wouldn't it allow her to go back to just having a professional relationship, instead of a skewed up sexual one that constantly left her feeling like a cougar?

And if that was so, then she needed to talk Sho into doing so quickly, before Ren and Kyoko take their relationship to the next level. After all, they were only kissing. Surely a kiss was nothing to be scared of in show business. It wasn't as if they had announced that they were engaged or anything!

Laying her hands over Sho's, she held him firmly as she turned around to face the young singer.

"Sho, I have some bad news to give you," she waited to see the look of desire fade away from Sho's face as she readied herself for the repercussions for what she would be saying.

"What is it?" he asked, as he released her and took a step back. A frown marred his youthful face as he waited for Shouko's explanation.

"It's about your concert last night," again Shoko paused for a silent moment as she prepared him for the impending news.

"What is it Shouko?" he asked again, but this time there was a tinge of fear in his unsteady voice.

Shouko watched as Sho straightened himself up, bracing himself for the bad news. "There was a very famous couple that came to your concert yesterday and the press were very busy covering their story."

Sho sighed in relief, what the hell was Shouko thinking, bringing up such irrelevant nonsense, and making it sound like it was the end of the world. He was almost driven to paralyzing fear when he had seen the seriousness in her eyes. His anger flared as he told her so.

"Why are you so stupid? You had me thinking something horrible had happened! So what if some celebrity couple were covered in a story, while at my concert. It probably drew in more readers that would also read about how awesome and wonderful my concert was, right?" his tone was sharp as he lifted up dark eye brows in question.

Shouko shook her head, unable to answer him with her words.

"What do you mean by shaking your head? Their story did bring in more popularity to my concert, am I right, Shouko?" he asked, while a frown crossed his face again, his eyes probed hers for clarification.

A small groan escaped Shouko as she noticed his irritation. She clenched her hands tightly into a fist before quickly saying, "Never mind, you're right this will bring you a lot more popularity."

Raising eyes that were lit with a new found determination, Shouko decided bringing up the subject now was inappropriate after all.

A small twitch began to occur in Sho's left eye brow as he stared hard at Shouko and wondered, what was she hiding?


End file.
